Arrancar and Vampire
by Silverking619
Summary: After being defeated. Ulquiorra is given a second chance at life. At a place called Yokai Academy. A school for monsters, during his time there he meets a pink haired girl named Moka who is a Vampire. (Chapter 16 is almost finish)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Prologue

The Espada known as Ulquiorra Cifer had his tail wrapped around his enemy Ichigo Kurosaki's neck, lifting him up in the air. He then notices one of Ichigo Kurosaki's friends named Orihime Inoue arrival who looked in shock to see what's happening to Ichigo.

"So you come how nice of you women." Ulquiorra noted.

"Ic...hi...go?" Orihime whispered.

"Perfect timing watch carefully here's the man to whom you entrusted all your hope into, bare witness as his life comes to an end." The Espada said charging up a Cero Oscuras with his left hand.

"NO" she screamed as it echoed though Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra blasted his Cero Oscuras into Ichigo's chest.

Orihime was seen looking up at Ichigo with wide and terrified eyes. Ulquiorra still held him by the neck with his long tail. Finally the Espada let him go, causing Ichigo to fall very high in the air.

"...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Orihime screamed, horrified as she ran to where Ichigo was landing. She immediately used her Santen Kesshun to cushion his fall, allowing him to land safety onto it.

Seeing this, Orihime tried to make her way over to him. But then, Ulquiorra appeared right in front of her.

"It's useless, Ulquiorra calmly spoke to the panicking Orihime. "No matter how badly you wish to help, your powers are not strong enough to save him from his fate."

"You should save your energy forget him". Ulquiorra calmly spoke.

Before Orihime could respond, Uryū appeared behind Ulquiorra, firing an arrow at the Espada's back. However, Ulquiorra easily smacked the arrow away with one of his wings.

With Uryū fighting the Espada, Orihime took this chance to run over to Ichigo's side.

Using Hirenkyaku, Uryū appeared above Ulquiorra with an angered expression. "Licht Regen!" Uryū shouted.

Soon, a devastating amount of arrows was raining down on Ulquiorra! The attack made a big explosion and caused a large amount of smoke to circle around the Espada.

Landing back on the ground, Uryū watched as the smoke cleared. To his displeasure, Ulquiorra was unharmed.

"How unexpected I studied everyone closely allied to Ichigo Kurosaki and of all who surrounded him I thought you were the calmest ".

"I am calm as a result I have the best chance of stopping you." Uryū answered

 **"** Ichigo **!"** Orihime cried, using her Shun Shun Rikka to create the healing half-oval barrier over Ichigo's seemingly dead body.

Uryū continues to fire his arrows at Ulquiorra multiple times at different angles while using Hirenkyaku however Ulquiorra effortlessly blocked all the attacks with his wings.

("Just as I feared those wings will deflect everything if I keep on attacking from a distance but if I get any closer I'll give him the advantage.") Uryū thought. (I have to buy Orihime sometime so she can heal Ichigo I`ve got to keep this guy engaged")

Uryū began to fire two arrows at Ulquiorra who effortlessly blocked it with one of his wings then Uryū appeared above Ulquiorra and once again and shot two more arrows but this time away from Ulquiorra and at the ground creating a large smoke around Ulquiorra.

Uryū then went around the smoke and shot an arrow through the smoke and towards Ulquiorra from behind but Ulquiorra quickly avoids it.

To Uryū surprise he saw that his arrow was heading towards him and he quickly jumped out of the way.

 **"** Where is he? **"** Uryū question, then suddenly Ulquiorra quickly appeared behind him.

 **"** Damn it! **"** Uryū shouted as Ulquiorra hit him with one of his wings sending him flying into a tower.

Uryū who was now in the broken tower and was trying to catch his breath back

("It's no surprise his strength is overwhelming. I need to keep my distance and find another way to attack him he must have an opening somewhere.") Uryū thought.

Then suddenly Ulquiorra slowly appeared in front of the broken tower.

"Is that all you have?" he question as Uryū slowly got back on his feet.

"When you first began attacking me I studied exactly how fast you were able to move, your merely human and that seems to limit your abilities." Ulquiorra calmly spoke.

"I'm not done yet." Uryū calmly states. As he summons his bow back and then pulls out a Seele Schneider but suddenly Ulquiorra appeared in front of Uryū holding his wrist.

"Is this supposed to harm me?" Ulquiorra calmly questions. To which Uryū looks surprised.

Orihime watched...and watched...and watched as the barrier tried to heal Ichigo. But yet...nothing was working.

("...What...should I do?") Orihime thought as a tear started to come out her right eye. Then she fell to her knees.

"I always believed that everything was going to be alright...that Ichigo would be okay because he was so strong he was unbeatable that he was gonna win. I was blinded by my faith in him and didn't realise that I was wrong!" Orihime thought as more tears came. Then she started to hold her head in disbelief and panic. ("What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? Tell me Ichigo,what I should do?")

All of a sudden, Uryu was seen, jumping back, and landing right beside Orihime. The Healer gasped, seeing blood pouring out of him. "Uryū...!"

The Quincy panted heavily his right hand was completely covered in blood.

"There's nothing to worry about ...I managed to stop the bleeding ...!" Uryū hissed, taking out a Seele Schneider. "Orihime ...just focus on healing Ichigo...!" With that said, he charged at Ulquiorra!

"Uryū!" Orihime cried out in horror, seeing Ulquiorra slashing Uryū with his tail. Then he smacked him away with his tail, sending him across the ground.

Orihime watching all of this in despair and started to become distraught. She tried to use Santen Kesshun to protect him, but Ulquiorra smashed it into pieces with his tail.

("What should I do? Help me Ichigo what can I do? You can't leave me alone like this I'm not prepared I don't know how to fight this opponent he's too strong I need your help Ichigo I never had to face this kind of power by myself before you always been there when I needed you I need you now please _!) She said mentally in her distress mind._

 **"** Please help me, Ichigo Please **!"** Orihime screamed with all her tears and despair. As she closed her teary eyes, she didn't see Ichigo whose hair grew out and his arm started to move.

" _ **Orihime...**_ _ **She's...calling me. She's in trouble. She needs me. Get up. Get up. I have to get up I promise I will... I will protect you."**_

Orihime lifted up her head. For some reason...she felt a very menacing presence. She turned around with tears in her eyes.

In front of her...was a terrifyingly looking Hollow. The Hollow had long straight hair, reaching down to its waist. A Hollow hole was also seen, and it was decorated with markings stretching from the hole across its chest and shoulders. It had claws on its fingertips and toes with small, furry red tufts, two starting from the collarbone and stretching around the neck and one each on the wrists and ankles, and white skin. The Hollow mask covered the entire head, and its markings were of four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past the chin and joining with the marks on its chest. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their centre towards the tips.

"Huh?" Orihime quietly questioned, while staring at the Hollow.

"Is...That Ichigo?" Uryū panted heavily.

"Impossible." Ulquiorra whispered, looking slightly dumbstruck. "You can't be alive."

The Espada started to make his way over to him.

"What is that form?" Ulquiorra asked. "Just who... are you?"

Remaining silent, Hollow Ichigo lifted up his right hand and Zangetsu flew right at his side surprising Ulquiorra a bit. Taking Zangetsu, Hollow Ichigo took a swing of his sword and he completely demolished the area next to himself!

"KYA!" Orihime cried, blown away from the force. Luckily, Uryū caught her in time!

"Didn't you hear my question?" Ulquiorra asked. "I'm asking who you are."

Hollow Ichigo opened his mouth and he let out a beastly roar. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"It seems you can't understand what I'm saying." Ulquiorra quietly noted. He then begins charging a Cero Oscuras at him. But to his shock hollow Ichigo started to charge a Red Cero between his horns

Soon, Hollow Ichigo fired his Cero destroying a massive portion of the dome! His attack deflected the Cero Oscuras as well.

Ulquiorra having dodged the attack he began flying away from the cloud of smoke and observing the explosion.

("Impossible! That was a real cero and it was powerful enough to counter my Cero Oscuras.") Ulquiorra thought, ("Despite how much he resembles a hollow a mere human cannot shoot a real cero **.** _"_ _)_

He then saw hollow Ichigo below him about to use another Cero at him.

"Don't underestimate me." He calmly states as he counter the cero with his Cero Oscuras,

Once again Ulquiorra was flying away from the cloud of smoke and observing the explosion.

"He deflected my Cero Oscuras for a second time." Ulquiorra whispered.

Instantly, Hollow Ichigo appeared right behind Ulquiorra. The Espada turned around, trying to slash his enemy with his claws. However, Hollow Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's left arm and cut it right off!

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at this, then Hollow Ichigo throws Ulquiorra's severed arm at his face sending him to the ground, then hollow ichigo let out another ear crushing roar.

"I can't believe it he's so powerful is that really Ichigo?" Orihime whispered.

Hollow Ichigo was seen, staring at Ulquiorra, who was standing with his bleeding limb.

Ugh...!" Ulquiorra grunted as his right arm regrew instantly Surprising Orihime and Uryū.

Ulquiorra turned to Hollow Ichigo. "My greatest strength doesn't lie in my offensive but in my ability to regenerate. We Arrancars sacrifice most of our regenerative abilities in order to enhance our others powers I alone am able to regenerate all of my body parts at high speed expect for two areas my brain and internal organs."

"I don't know how you took on that form. But, no matter how much powerful your attacks have become it won't be enough to defeat me as your about to discover." The Espada then clapped his hands together.

Eventually, Ulquiorra created a green javelin. It was similar to his **Luz de la Luna** **,** with the exception being that the energy was flowing off of each end like flames.

 **"Lanza Del Relámpago."** Ulquiorra whispered, while holding the green javelin in a throwing stance. "Don't move. Stay right where you are. If possible I prefer not to use this at close range."

Soon, he threw the javelin at Hollow Ichigo. However, the javelin missed, the projectile, detonating in the desert, and causes significant damage to LasNoches.

"I'll try again. It's always been very difficult to control." Ulquiorra noted, creating another Lanza Del Relampago.

"Are you kidding he fire a technique like that more than once?" Uryū scowled.

All of a sudden, Hollow Ichigo appeared right next to Ulquiorra!

"What?" The Espada questioned, stepping back. ("He completely slipped through my pesquisa. That wasn't a flash step he just use it was a sonido.") Ulquiorra thought.

Then Hollow Ichigo swings his sword at Ulquiorra, Who blocks the force of the strike with his lance which sends him back due to the strong force of the strike, Ulquiorra then notices hollow Ichigo heading upwards to the tower, taking a step back he then flies to the tower. Not losing his sight of hollow Ichigo but for a split second he couldn't see him, and then suddenly he felt his body turning to the right and to his surprise hollow Ichigo was behind him and he grabbed the right side of his face with his right hand and forcing his face and dragging him across the tower, then hollow Ichigo strikes him with his sword causing major damage to the tower.

Ulquiorra who was now out of danger and flying around the area looking for hollow Ichigo, he then sees hollow Ichigo who was standing on a piece of the broken tower, and begins charging to Ulquiorra who blocks the by spinning his lance to deflect the attack.

"I can't believe how fast he's moving, I can't follow him with my eyes" Uryū commented on how fast Ichigo was going.

"Ichigo" Orihime whispered, still in horror of what is happening to Ichigo.

Once again Ulquiorra engaging hollow Ichigo in open air combat, Ulquiorra was once again being slightly overpowered by hollow Ichigo's speed and having a hard time keeping up, just then hollow Ichigo strikes Ulquiorra from behind just as Ulquiorra goes for the attack, hollow Ichigo jumps out of the way .

"You're not getting away" Ulquiorra calmly stated as he began charging a Cero Oscuras at him, but suddenly hollow Ichigo attacks him from behind causing him to lose control of his cero and causing some major damage to one of the towers.

Ulquiorra who was now heading to lower ground, he then looks up and see hollow Ichigo holding a large slab of rock and throwing it at him.

Not feeling threatened by this, the Espada just remain still and calmly stated, "Am I supposed to be intimidated just because you can throw something heavy at me, nice try." and he destroyed the rock with his javelin.

However that gave the Hollowfied Ichigo the chance to fly towards Ulquiorra as he finally got close enough to the Espada he then took a swing with his Tensa Zangetsu at Ulquiorra. Who was able to dodge the swing which was inches away from his face, Ulquiorra then backed away from the Hollowfied Ichigo and then was about charge at him with his javelin but then the Hollowfied Ichigo appeared right in front of him and what happen next completely surprised Ulquiorra.

"Impossible with his bare hands."Ulquiorra slightly exclaimed, actually shocked That Hollow Ichigo had grabbed the javelin with his hand until it exploded as the smoke cleared Ulquiorra found himself staring into the face of the hollowfied Ichigo, who was glaring at him with his golden eyes this leaving Ulquiorra completely stunned, Then Hollow Ichigo landed a powerful strike across the Espada's torso with Tensa Zangetsu and also slicing off his right horn in the process.

Ulquiorra then began to fall to the ground, "Damnit all." Ulquiorra quietly spoke as he look how badly he was bleeding from his injury.

"I can't believe I lost to a Hollowfied human it's completely ludicrous." Ulquiorra quietly spoke. Suddenly Hollow Ichigo stepped on his head and begins charging a Cero, both Uryū and Orihime look on surprise as Ichigo wasn't through with the Espada just yet.

 _"_ I see no mercy how very hollow like." Ulquiorra noted. "Go ahead after all I lost to you, my life no longers has any meaning, Do it." Hollow Ichigo fires the point-blank Cero at the Espada, creating a large explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Prologue Part 2

 _("Impossible with his bare hands.")_ Ulquiorra thought, actually shocked That Hollow Ichigo had grabbed the javelin with his hand until it exploded as the smoke cleared Ulquiorra found himself staring into the face of the hollowfied Ichigo, who was glaring at him with his golden eyes this leaving Ulquiorra completely stunned, Then Hollow Ichigo lands a powerful strike across the Espada's torso with Tensa Zangetsu and also slicing off his right horn in the process.

Ulquiorra then began to fall to the ground

 _"I can't believe I lost to a_ Hollowfied human it's completely ludicrous. _"_ _Ulquiorra quietly spoke. Suddenly Hollow_ Ichigo stepped on his head _and_ begins charging a Cero, both Uryū and Orihime look on surprise as Ichigo wasn't though with the Espada just yet.

 _"I see no mercy how very hollow like." Ulquiorra noted. "Go ahead after all I lost to you, my life no longers has any meaning, Do it."_ Ichigo then fires a point-blank Cero at Ulquiorra, creating a large explosion.

As the Cero blasts through the dome Uryū and Orihime, see Ichigo standing in mid-air while holding Ulquiorra by his wings. Who was now unconscious and with half of his lower body missing, he then the unconscious Espada to the ground. Hollow Ichigo begins walking towards the unconscious Espada and what he did next surprise both Uryū and Orihime as he began to hold his Tensa Zangetsu right towards Ulquiorra's neck preparing to finish him off when suddenly Uryū appeared right next to Ichigo and grabs him by the wrist.

 _"That's enough it's over Ichigo you've won, he may be our enemy but there's no need to mutilate his body."_

The Hollowfied Ichigo didn't react to the Quincy and began to struggle to move his arm, _"Did you hear me Ichigo I said stop! If you go through with this you won't be human anymore"_

 _The_ Hollowfied Ichigo still ignoring Uryū begins to move his Tensa Zangetsu closer to Ulquiorra's throat. "YOU HAVE TO STOP NOW ICHIGO!" Uryū shouted at Ichigo.

Suddenly, the Hollowfied beast turned on him and plunged his Tensa Zangetsu into his gut, and he hoisted the Quincy into the air and grab him by his throat, roaring at him before sending him flying to the ground.

"URYŪ!" Orihime cried in horror, she then rush towards him. She paused as she heard the haunting voice of the Hollowfied Ichigo.

" **Help...her...Must...protect...her...help her...I must...I will...protect her** " the Hollowfied Ichigo grunted his voice becoming more quiet and ragged.

Hearing this, Orihime's eyes widened. ("This is all my fault, it's because what I said, Ichigo is just trying to help. Why I trained so that I wouldn't be a burden to him, I came here to protect him, so why...why at the very end did I have to rely on Ichigo?)

Then to her horror she saw that Ichigo was charging a Cero from his horns and aiming it at Uryū.

"Ichigo don't do this, please listen to me Ichigo." Orihime screamed.

However before Ichigo could release his cero, when out of nowhere Ulquiorra appears right behind him and cutting off one of his horns with **Luz de la Luna** this leaving Orihime surprise not knowing what to do or even how to react to this. Then the **Cero** exploded **,** Ulquiorra fell back to the ground, grunting slightly at the pain, while Orihime raise her hands to her face to protect herself. After the smoke cleared, Ichigo's Hollow mask began to shatter revealing Ichigo face and it was completely paled and his eyes were lifeless, Orihime then watch Ichigo lifeless body began to fall to the ground. She began to run to Ichigo while calling his name.

Ulquiorra rose back up, he then turn to see Orihime who was at Ichigo side, "Don't leave me Ichigo I need you." He could hear Orihime cry's for Ichigo not to died, he then try to walk but he then notices one of his legs was in terrible conditions, ("My arms, legs and torso have regenerated, but it's all just for show, the internal organs he blasted are gone for good." He said in his mind. "If it hadn't ended with that last strike I would be the one laying there...dead.")

Suddenly a large amount of Reiatsu flows out of Ichigo`s body and swirl in the air above him and what happen next surprise Orihime, Uryū and even Ulquiorra as the large amount Reiatsu shot back into Ichigo and repair the hole in his chest.

"Unbelievable, the hole closed up." Uryū said while he was still in pain.

 _"Could that have been_ High-Speed Regeneration?" Ulquiorra asked in shock. "Ichigo are you...?" Orihime asked, looking down on her friend with conserved eyes. Ichigo suddenly pushed himself up, scaring Orihime a little bit, He quickly place his hand on his chest, only to find that the hole wasn't there anymore, "I'm still alive but didn't I have a giant hole in my chest?" "Yes, but your healed now Ichigo." Orihime replied. Ichigo then turn his attention to Orihime, "Orhime are you alright?" he ask in a concern tone, Orihime gave him a small nod, this made Ichigo have a small smile on his face but he was surprise that behind her was Uryū and he saw his Tensa Zangetsu was in Uryū stomach, Ichigo slowly got back up and just look in shock at the Quincy. "Uryū." He whispered quietly. "I see you finally...snap out of it." Uryū grunted, smiling despite the pain he was in. "Am I the one responsible for that wound?" he asked with a shock look on his face.

"You're a hard guy to kill." Said a calm voice behind him, Ichigo then turn and saw who said it and was in complete horror.

"Ulquiorra..." Ichigo said quietly, he just stared at Ulquiorra and the state he was in. Then suddenly Ulquiorra used Sonído and appear in front of Uryū, which cause the Quincy to be caught off guard, he then pulled the sword out of the Quincy's stomach which cause Uryū to scream in pain. Ulquiorra then throw the sword at Ichigo which landed in the ground, Ichigo first look at his Tensa Zangetsu and then at Ulquiorra. "Pick it up, let's finish this battle now." Ulquiorra said. "Was I the one who stabbed Uryū?" he asked the Espada. "What differences does it make?" Ulquiorra replied his voice almost sounding annoyed; he then summoned his Luz de la Luna. "I am also the one reasonable for cutting off your left arm and leg?" the soul reaper asked again this Ulquiorra just said nothing. "If that's what happen then you should cut off my left arm and leg!" Ichigo exclaimed. "What are you talking about Ichigo?!" Orihme exclaimed completely in shock on what Ichigo had just suggested to the Espada, even Ulquiorra de-summon his Luz de la Luna and had a stunned expression on his face. The person fighting you earlier was a hollowfied being with no consciousness it was not really me." The Substitute Soul Reaper explained. "If were gonna settle this fight I have to be in the same condition as you or we won't be evenly match." Ichigo once again stated, Ulquiorra now look at him with a more serious expression. "Hold on Ichigo, are you crazy?!" Uryū shouted despite the pain he was in he couldn't help but shout at Ichigo, "You can't be serious it's suicidal." Ulquiorra then began to take his battle stance "I'm fine with it. He calmly said, "If that's what you want that is what you will get." Just as he spread his wing when suddenly his wing began to slowly turn to ash this cause Ulquiorra eyes to go wide with surprise even Ichigo was stunned on what was happening to the Espada. Ulquiorra slowly turn his head to see the rest of his body slowly dissolving, "Hmph so this is how it ends." He commented, he turned his eyes back to the Substitute Soul Reaper, "Kill me Ichigo." Hearing this Ichigo became completely speechless. "You don't have much time left. I won't resist you I no longer have the strength to even walk, if you don't take this opportunity now our battle will remain unsettle forever." Ulquiorra stated. "I can't do it." Ichigo said while he grits his teeth. "What are you saying?" The Espada asked. "I don't want to not like this it's wrong." He clenched his fists in anger, THIS NOT THE WAY I WANT TO DEAFEAT YOU!" he shouted. Ulquiorra was shock by the Substitute Soul Reaper outburst, his eyes then started to return to their normal colour, the tear-like marks on his face began to return to normal as well, but he lowered his head "To the very end you just won't do want I want." His eyes turned slightly to look at Orihime, "And just when I was finally becoming a little bit intrigue with the way you humans behaved." **Flashback** "Are you afraid?" Ulquiorra asked Orihime, who just look at him quietly.

"It's over. You will die here you will die all by yourself with no one to witness it, so I want to know how afraid are you?" he asked.

"I am not, at all." Orihime responded in a calm voice, this cause Ulquiorra eyes to widen slightly. "You see now I know that my friends came to rescue me, so right now my heart...My heart is with them." Orihime added this time she had a faint smile on her face.

What nonsense you not sacred because your friends have come for you? You can't be serious? You really think they can save you?" he asked her.

"Absolutely when I heard that Ichigo and the rest of my friends arrived to rescue me, I was happy...but also very sad. I thought to myself: Why did they come for me, despite the hardships and battles that they would have to face? But then when Rukia got hurt and when I saw Ichigo fighting none of that mattered to me, anymore. I just didn't want them to get hurt, anymore. I wanted them to be alive. Then I realized that they must've felt the same way that I felt. If anyone of them were to disappear...then I would have the same thing because after all, my heart is with all of my friends." Orihime replied calmly.

Ulquiorra only stared at her and then said. "Your heart, you say? You humans always toss around that world so casually as if it's something you can hold in the palm of your hands. But my eyes can see everything nothing exits that I can see so if can't see it it's not real that is what I believe." Ulquiorra then walks towards Orihime. "Tell me what is a heart?"

He then slowly raised his right hand and had it almost pointed at Orihime's chest. "If I tore a hole in your chest would I see?" he then move his hand away from her chest and then to her face, his fingers were inches away from her eyes. If I split open your skull would it be there?" this cause Orihime eyes to widen with shock.

 **End of Flashback**

Ulquiorra just like before raised his right hand, reaching out to Orihime with his last strength, "So let me ask you again girl, Are you afraid of me?"

Orihime gave him a tearful and compassionate look and said, No I'm not afraid really I'm not.

Ulquiorra carefully listened to her answer, "I understand." He replied. Then Orhime slowly raise her right hand and tried to grab Ulquiorra hand but just as their hands were about to touch, when suddenly Ulquiorra right hand slowly started to dissolve with the rest of his body. ("I see now.") Ulquiorra thought as his body continued to dissolve at a fast pace. ("In the palm of my hand...is a heart.") With that final thought his body completely turned to ash and began to vanish from Hueco Mundo forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Ulquiorra Decision

Ulquiorra just like before raised his right hand, reaching out to Orihime with his last strength, "So let me ask you again girl, Are you afraid of me?"

Orihime gave him a tearful and compassionate look and said, No I'm not afraid really I'm not.

Ulquiorra carefully listened to her answer, "I understand." He replied. Then Orihime slowly raise her right hand and tried to grab Ulquiorra hand but just as their hands were about to touch, when suddenly Ulquiorra right hand slowly started to dissolve with the rest of his body. ("I see now.") Ulquiorra thought as his body continued to dissolve at a fast pace. ("In the palm of my hand...is a heart.") With that final thought his body completely turned to ash and began to vanish from Hueco Mundo forever.

Ulquiorra was now in a void of pure nothingness, he could neither see anything nor feel anything he could not touch nor taste he could neither feel nor see his body in the void. It reminded him when he was a hollow as he _could hear nothing, taste nothing and feel nothing._

 _He keeps thinking how much time has pass since he had been_ in this endless void?

He keeps on thinking about the heart. ("In the palm of my hand is a heart") he thought. He wishes he could have more time to discover the true meaning of the heart.

 _"_ **You seem busy with your thoughts** " a voice that sounded like a female. Ulquiorra instinctively reached for _Murcièlago_ but was rewarded with nothing. He had no body to move, to use to defend himself. He has never felt so helpless in the entirety of his existence, not even when he fought the losing battle against the Hollowfied Ichigo Kurosaki.

" **There's no need to worry, I'm not here to harm you."** again came the voice out of nowhere sounding rather amused.

("Who is this person?" "What business does it want from me?") Ulquiorra thought since he did not have a body he could not speak.

" **Must be difficult to talk without a body?"** again the voice asks. If Ulquiorra had eyes right now, he would just be calmly staring at the stranger in silence.

" **Allow me to help you with that."** The stranger's voice calmly replied.Suddenly Ulquiorra saw that he was whole again and also notice that he was wearing his Arrancar uniform which was a white jacket with long coattails and high collar along with his white hakama and black sash and on his feet was a pair of black socks and white Arrancar sandals.

Ulquiorra then turned his attention to the stranger and was surprise to see it was a young girl with long orange hair and grey eyes, standing right in front of him. She resembled the girl who showed him a heart, Orihime, in every way but her voice. This woman's voice had evidence of great knowledge and wisdom in it.

" **You must have many questions, but before we begin I want to ask you do you know who I am?"** she said.

"I assume you must be kami correct." he replied in his monotonic voice.

" **I'm surprise you would guess that I would have though you would have said Soul King first so why didn't you?"** __she said sounding rather surprise.

"I was once told by lord Aizen that the soul king lives in a place called the soul king palace and is protected by an organization called The Royal Guards so if you really were the soul king then wouldn't I be surrounded by The Royal Guards by now?" Ulquiorra calmly answered.

" **Then you would be correct I am kami."** She replied. " **But before we continue further into our little conversation I assume you're wondering why you are alive?"** she said to which Ulquiorra nodded.

" **Well, it's because you've caught my interest, Ulquiorra.** **I've been watching you from the time you were reborn as a Hollow to the time of your defeat by the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki. I was about to give up on you, your opinion about others were unchanging you saw everyone around you as trash. I know this is due to the great suffering you had to endure for such a long time** **then at the very last moment, you surprised me. Your last words and thoughts, and most importantly your feelings at finding your heart because of the human girl named Orhime whether you know it or not, you were full of regret and remorse at having finally understood the heart only to die moments later."** Ulquiorra listened to every word that Kami said.

" **So I have decided to give you another chance at life. But in a different world. You cannot return to your world Ulquiorra, your time there has ended and I won't break the very cycle I've established in that world."**

Ulquiorra was speechless. He was going to be given a second chance and he could not believe it.

" **Instead** **I am going to send you to a place called Yokai Academy** **it's** **a** **separate dimension where Soul reapers and Hollows don't exist so do you accept this offer?"** she said **.**

After being silent for quite a while, Ulquiorra finally declared his answer, "I am willing to do anything to understand more about the heart so yes I accept Kami-sama." Ulquiorra then saw kami who was now smiling

" **That's good to hear Ulquiorra but before I do that can you hold out your right hand."** She asked

Ulquiorra hold out his right hand then suddenly a bright light shine on his hand after that the light stop shining on his right hand he then notices on his right index finger was a small silver ring which had a small green eye on the middle of it and he notice that it was similar to his eyes.

" **That ring on your finger is now your Zanpakutō."** She stated. **"By taking off that ring off your finger will let to be able summon your Zanpakutō.**

Ulquiorra took a good look at the ring on his finger. "Mind if I test it?" he asked, to which she replied with a nod. He then took off the ring, he then watch as black smoke with violet sparks started to surround his hand.

After the smoke finally died down, Ulquiorra saw that he had his Zanpakutō once more which was is a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance.

" **To return the Zanpakutō back into its sealed state simply place it on your index finger where the ring was before."** She stated. Ulquiorra did what she said and placed his Zanpakutō on his right index finger and then black smoke and violet sparks started to appear around his hand once more. After the smoke had vanished, he saw that he saw that his sword had gone back to its ring state. **"Now before I send you to your new world, I'm going to explain you're others powers first."** She stated to him.

" **Firstly your Cero and Bala Abilities should be powerful as they always been."** She began explaining to him. **"That goes the same for your Sonído and your High-Speed Regeneration ability as well. You're** **Hierro will still work, however regarding your** **Pesquisa** **it should be able to work but it won't work most of the time due to it being charge to sense other things instead of** **spiritual energy.** **You're also still able to open a** **Garganta** **but you can't not be able to go back to your world."**

Ulquiorra listen to every word that Kami had said regarding about his abilities.

" **Now that you've now have an understanding of where you're about to go and as well as an understanding of your powers. Are you ready Ulquiorra?"** she asked the Espada.

"Yes I'm ready Kami-sama." Ulquiorra answered her. He then saw Kami raise her right and then a portal which was made of bright light appeared behind him, he then it getting closer to him.

" **This is the last time will see each other, enjoy the life I have given you. Try to understand the human heart, try to use your powers for good. Farewell Former Espada number four Ulquiorra Cifer."** Kami said to the Espada as he slowly started to disappear in the bright light.

After that Ulquiorra was completely gone. Then suddenly Kami had a shock expression on her face. **"Oh no. I forgot to him something that will help him in the new world he's in."** Then kami made a bright light appear around her left hand. After the light had faded she now had a strange jar in her hands.

" **I guess I'll have to send it to him."** She said, as she made a small bright portal appear on the strange jar. **"Hopefully he gives them to him in time."** She said with an almost worried expression.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Ulquiorra first day with a Vampire Part 1

Ulquiorra slowly open his eyes and notices that he was in the human world and had been sitting at a bus stop. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a mirror and notices His skin was still pale white and his green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat, the green tear lines were still there and to his surprise he still had his hollow mask on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet.

He then notices a bus stopping at the bus stop. The door slid open to reveal a strange driver who was wearing a blue suit and had a blue hat. His face was hard to see due to his hat and he had glowing orb eyes.

"You must be the new student going to Yokai Academy". The driver asked, with a grin.

"Yes I am and just who are you?" Ulquiorra said as he made his way on the bus.

"Who me I'm just a bus driver. Buy the way that's some clothes you got on." the driver said referring to Ulquiorra's arrancar outfit, still with a grin on his face.

Before Ulquiorra could say anything the driver tosses some clothes to him which look like a school uniform.

"I'm afraid your gonna have to wear this, it is the academy rules" the driver said.

Ulquiorra simply nod as he began changing into his school uniform, as he took off his jacket off his then notice that he no longer had his Espada tattoo and as well as his hollow hole wasn't their ether which surprise him, he was now dress in his yokai academy outfit which consist of a White Class Shirt, with a red polyester necktie around it, Romani brown pants and as well as a Green Woven Abalone Button Blazer.

He then notices there was a bag lying on the seat next to him, it was enamel messenger bag which was light green the same colour as his _Zanpakuto_ hilt while the strap was pitch black and on the bag was a number four on the left side of it similar to where his Espada tattoo would be, there were some stuff in the that he would need for stay at the academy this couldn't make Ulquiorra wonder if they were given to him by either the bus driver or even possible it was Kami.

Ulquiorra thoughts were interrupted by sound of a lighter going off, he then saw the driver putting a cigar in his mouth, which he pulled out of the pocket of his jacket and began to light it, "Now that you've got your uniform on, take a good look at what we are approaching." The driver said as he pointed at the front windows, Ulquiorra then looks and notice they were heading towards a large tunnel, "This long tunnel is connected various locations in the human world, some even call it a 4th dimensional tunnel." The driver began explaining.

Just as the bus went in the tunnel everything went pitch black for a moment when a few lights in the bus came on which made the bus less dark.

"It's going to take us some time to get there." The driver explained. Would you like me to tell you about Yokai Academy? He asked Ulquiorra to which he nodded.

The driver began to explain things to Ulquiorra, the Espada then learned that it was academy to help monsters to coexist with humans and for them to do that they had to have a human form so they can go to the human world.

Ulquiorra watched as the bus emerged from the tunnel. He then took a good look at the new world he was in. After that the bus stops at a nearby bus stop. As Ulquiorra got up from his and started to make his way to the bus doors, but he then saw the driver putting his hand in the air, signalling that he wanted to talk to him.

"Before you go let me ask you something are you able to do something about that?" The driver pointing at Ulquiorra mask, "Unfortunately I cannot." He replied.

Then the driver put his hand in the glove compartment he then pulled out a small jar and inside the jar were small dark red pills.

"A friend of yours wanted me to give them to you." The driver said, this had Ulquiorra puzzled who was the referring to, "She said these will help you getting you though the academy." This made Ulquiorra more confident that it was kami who send these weird pills to him.

"Mind if I ask what these pills will do?" Ulquiorra asked the driver.

"Well from what she told me these pills will help you be able to hide that mask of yours." The driver began to explain, "She also said that you don't need to worry these pills won't affect you or your powers also just take one of these pills in the morning and it should last though the week." He added.

Ulquiorra began to open the jar and then he took out one of the pills. He then carefully put it in his mouth and then swallows it, at first nothing happen but suddenly he felt his body glowing then his mask began to vanish, he then check his reflection though the window and saw his mask was really gone he then put the jar in his bag.

The driver then open the bus doors, Ulquiorra then slowly head towards the doors and carefully got off the bus and had a look of his surroundings, "Well I wish you the best of luck kid." The driver said to Ulquiorra, "Best watch yourself if I were you Yokai Academy can be a really creepy place." Ulquiorra who just look back at him, "You need not worry about me." He replied, this cause the driver to give him one final grin as the doors shut and the bus began to head back to the tunnel.

Ulquiorra then began to walk towards a large forest in there were creepy dead trees and some scattered gravestones while looking at the trees it made him think of the dead trees that grow in Hueco Mundo.

He continue on walking through the forest he know he was going the right way to get to the academy thanks to his pesquisa, he then saw he was getting closer to a large cathedral-like building which he could assume that was Yokai academy.

He was about to continue on walking when suddenly his pesquisa detected someone heading towards him from behind, he then heard a shriek.

The Espada turn around and saw a young girl with long pink hair riding a bicycle. Though he got a quick glance despite the shriek he could tell the girl was not fully awake and was losing the control of her bicycle. Because of this the girl was either going to hit him or one of the large trees that were near the path to the Academy.

Ulquiorra then used Sonído to appear right beside the girl he then wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and swept her off her vehicle. The bike then collided with the trees and then crash down a small cliff

After a while had passed the pink haired girl started to regain awareness, she slowly started to rub her eyes and she then saw Ulquiorra, she then stare at him with very apologetic eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I hope didn't hurt you? You see I'm anaemic and I get a little dizzy sometimes so I couldn't control what I was doing. Again I'm very sorry!" she said apologetically to the Espada.

Ulquiorra didn't say a word, he then carefully release the girl, she then had a good look at his face and she couldn't help but look with a surprise expression on her face.

The girl continued to stare at the Espada's face and she was completely overtaken by how Ulquiorra look from his green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat, the faraway expression he had on his face and the green tear lines on his face. ("Oh Wow, he certainly is very handsome.") She thought. ("And those tear marks on his face I wish I could touch them.") The idea of touching his face caused her to blush in embarrassment.

Suddenly the girl warped her arms around Ulquiorra's shoulders. "Your scent I can smell it." The girl whispered as she held him. "It's like you have a very strong and powerful being flowing through your veins. Something I've never smelled before but... it smells really really amazing."

She then tried to bite the Espada's neck, but Ulquiorra placed his hand on her mouth preventing her from biting him although Ulquiorra knew that his Hierro would protect him but he still wouldn't just let the girl go biting his neck he then gently pushed her away from him. Instantly the girl's apologetic look returned but with a sad expression as well.

I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help myself! Because you see…I'm actually a Vampire." Ulquiorra simply gave her a perceptive stare. "You said you were a vampire correct?" he asked the girl.

"...Yes." The girl whimpered as she poked her index fingers together nervously and stared at the ground. "Do you... not like vampires?"

"I have never encountered a vampire before in my life, so I have no reason to like or hate them." He calmly answered.

After hearing that, the girl then pounces on him in joy "That's Wonderful. Well if that's the case maybe we can be friends what do you think?" she asked the Espada, to which he replied "If that is what you want then I see no problem being friends with you."

"That's fantastic, I was feeling a bit nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet, but now I'm glad that I have made a new friend already." She said in a happy tone.

Ulquiorra then watch as the girl began to walk to where her bike was to pick it back up. He then began to walk to the Academy when he heard the girl calling out to him.

"Oh, I'm being rude I didn't introduce myself my name Moka Akashiya. If it's not too much trouble could I know your name please?" She asked him.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." The Espada replied.

It's nice to meet you Ulquiorra! Let's talk again after the entrance ceremony!" she asked him, as she slowly got on her bike.

"Sure I see no problem with that." He responded.

Moka then look at him one more with a cheerful smile on her face, showing that she was happy to have made a new friend. She began to slowly head to the Academy on her bike.

Ulquiorra just stared as Moka began disappearing from his sight. He then began to continue to head to Yokai Academy.

Once the entrance ceremony was finished, Ulquiorra began to head to his classroom which was **Class 1-3**. Ulquiorra then choose his chair and sit down as so did the rest of his fellow Classmates just as the teacher arrived in the classroom.

Ulquiorra saw that the teacher was a woman with short sandy blond which was shaped as cat ears, her attire consist of a white blouse, orange skirt and low heel sandals. The Espada took notice that the teacher seem to keep her eyes closed shut, which reminded him of the Commander of the Arrancar Army Gin Ichimaru.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Yokai Academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher my name is Ms. Shizuka Nekonome." The teacher introduces herself.

"As I'm sure you already know that Yokai Academy is a school for monsters! Now like it or not, human beings run the world! Now for us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist with them! And that's the mission of this Academy! Living a peacefully life in the human world!" she stated. "Everyone understand that?"

Several students nodded to what Ms. Nekonome said, Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Wonderful! Now let me explain to the rules to you all! Rule 1 As long as you're on campus you must always remain in your human form! Rule 2 you must Never ever reveal your monster identity to another student, understand?

"Man! These rules sound boring as Fuck if you ask me." The boy sitting next to Ulquiorra declared loudly. "If I ever meet a human, I'll just eat them, unless it's a hot girl of course and to which I would have some fun with her."

If that is what you would truly do, then what is trash like you doing at this School?" Ulquiorra questioned the guy.

"What'd you say?" The boy snarled as he turned to face the Espada.

Barely even turning his eyes to look at the guy, since he reminded him of Nnoitra mainly due to his vulgar attitude. "The reason Yokai Academy was created was to allow monsters and humans to coexist with one another and live in peace. If you can't even understand that much then your intelligence must be even lower than your appearance. Ulquiorra stated.

Before the boy could say anything else, the classroom door suddenly opened.

"Um, excuse me? I'm sorry that I'm so late, I got a bit lost after the entrance ceremony." Said a very nervous feminine voice.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's alright." Ms. Nekonome smiled. "Please go ahead and introduce yourself."

And with that it had turned out, the voice had belong to Moka. She then made her way in to the classroom she then stood in front of the classroom and gave a small bow before to introduce herself to the rest of the class. "Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya, and it's really nice to meet all of you."

All the boys in the class minus Ulquiorra became love struck for the pink-haired beauty.

"Holy crap! That has to be the cutest girl on the planet!"

Totally! I think I've died and gone to Heaven knowing that I'm in a classroom with a girl that good looking.

"That long beautiful pink hair and those adorable eyes of hers! No way is that a disguises."

"Suddenly! My entire life is suddenly worthwhile I am going to marry this girl."

"She just so fucking hot!"

Moka started to get embarrassed from all the attention she was getting, she then desperately tried to find an empty desk somewhere out of everyone's way. Fortunately for her there was a desk at the far side of the room but not only that there was someone sitting next to that desk, which caused her look in complete shock.

"Ulquiorra It's you!" Moka screamed in pure joy, her face lighting up in complete happiness after seeing her new friend in the same classroom as her, she then leaped directly at him. Ulquiorra, having not knowing such a reaction from the girl. Moka was now sitting in Ulquiorra's lap with both of her arms around his neck and her face nuzzling on his chest.

While that was happening Ulquiorra placed his left hand resting on Moka's side, he only did it to keep Moka steady after she'd jumped at him so she didn't collide with the wall next to him

"I'm so glad were in the same class!" Moka squealed in happiness.

While Moka was busy enjoying her reunion with Ulquiorra, the mood of all the males in the classroom had completely changed from what it had been just a few minutes ago.

"What the hell!?"

"How does that Bastard know my future wife?"

"I should be the one getting that kind of treatment from her!"

"I swear, I'm going to kill that Bastard for touching my love!"

Ulquiorra could feel all the boys sending him death glares. Also he could feel the girls sending death glares to Moka.

"It's not fair, I wanted to be one who talks to him first!"

"How can she hug him like that? I want to get that kind of treatment.

"I am sure the look on his face tells me that he certainly doesn't like her."

"But look at the way he is holding her, he might be actually enjoying it!"

Ulquiorra shook his head in disbelief, and began to wonder if Kami had made the right decision to send him here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Ulquiorra first day with a Vampire Part 2

After class had ended, Moka asked Ulquiorra if he could a company her to cafeteria to which he replied with a nod.

In the hallway, a group of boys saw Moka who was walking alongside with Ulquiorra while clinging on to Ulquiorra's arm, which made them even more jealous then they already were. Ulquiorra could still feel the males giving him death glares, and was getting annoyed of their foolishness.

Moka then saw a group of girls looking at Ulquiorra and started to whisper and giggling among themselves. This made Moka to become irritated. "Why am I feeling like this?" she thought. "Ulquiorra is my friend and his wants to have friends too."

As they reached the cafeteria, all the boys in the cafeteria that saw Moka started to comment on how hot she was. Hearing this caused Moka to be slightly embarrassed especially with Ulquiorra being right next to her.

"They're right you know. You are beautiful Moka."

Both Ulquiorra and Moka heard someone behind them. As they turned around, Ulquiorra saw it was same guy from the classroom who suggested that they should eat humans and molest the human girls.

"I'm one of your classmates. My name is Saizo Komiya, nice to meet you Moka." The monster introduces himself to Moka, with a smug look.

Some of the students saw Saizo and began whispering amongst themselves.

"Saizo Komiya! I've heard of him!"

"They say he always molested human girls."

"He caused so much trouble in the human world they sent him here, kinda like a reform school!"

"What I want to know is what's a sexy girl like you doing with an ugly thing like this?" The Bully asked, as he went to grab Ulquiorra by his jacket. But as His hand got closer to Ulquiorra's jacket, the Espada smack the bully's hand with his left hand, he then grab the bully's left wrist.

"Its Moka's decision to hangout with whomever she wants to hangout with." Ulquiorra said to the monster. "Also he said you could touch me, you piece of trash!" he said in his cold tone, he then started to apply pressure to the bully's wrist causing him to fall to his knees.

"You Bastard!" Saizo muttered, in anger.

Then Ulquiorra started to release a small amount of his Spiritual pressure at Saizo, which caused the Bully to have a hard time breathing and causing to slightly sweat. "If I see you harming her then it will be the last thing you do." He warned, in a very cold tone. "Also If I…" before he could finish his sentence. Moka grab him by arm dragging him with her.

" Sorry! But I'm hanging out with Ulquiorra! Will be leaving now!" Moka yelled, as she run out of the cafeteria with Ulquiorra.

"Hey get back here, you Bastard! I'm not done with you yet!" the monster yelled, in anger. He then kicked a nearby wall leaving a large footprint on it. "I'll make you regret making a fool out of me you white freak! Enjoy him while you can Moka!" He said, while smirking.

Meanwhile Moka had drag Ulquiorra all the way to the Roof of Yokai Academy, While Moka was trying to catch her breath back, while Ulquiorra look at Moka slightly impress by the amount by the strength that Moka had to drag him from cafeteria to the roof.

"What were you thinking?" she asked him, in a furious tone. "It's your first day at the Academy and your already getting into fights. your my first friend I've had this Academy If something were happens to you I..." She said to him, her eyes change from anger to almost shedding tears, this made Ulquiorra to be slightly surprised by Moka's words.

"Moka I can assure you trash like him isn't capable of laying a finger on me let alone harming me." he stated. "You shouldn't fuss over such trifling matters."

"What do you mean by trifling matters? You are my first friend of course I worry about you!" She stated to the Espada, in a serious tone. "So promise me that you won't get into any fights please!" Moka pleaded him, with a sad serious expression.

Hearing this made Ulquiorra be slightly surprise by how concern the pink haired girl was for his saftey. "Very well If It worries that much, I promise to try not to get in any fights." He told her, with a serious expression.

"Thank you Ulquiorra, that makes me feel a bit better." Moka said, with a bright smile on her face. "By the way, what type of monster are you Ulquiorra?" She asked.

"You know Its against the rules to reveal your true form at the Academy Moka." He stated to her.

Oh that's right!" Sorry never mind you don't have tell me." Moka said, after remembering that it was in fact one of the rules at the Academy.

"But I already know what you are Moka, since you told me that your a Vampire." Ulquiorra stated.

"Yeah I know, but when I told you, I had no Idea that was a rule here." Moka said, with a slight blush on her face.

"There's something I want to know Moka." He said to here.

"What is it?" she asked.

"From what I've been told, Vampires are S-class monster's, and they are feared among all monsters." Ulquiorra stated "But you seem to look more like a human."

"I may look like a human now but..." She explain. She then show Ulquiorra the silver Rosario attached to the black choker around her neck. "If my Rosario comes off, then I would change, I would change I turn into my true form. A powerful and terrifying Vampire."

"That's interesting." Ulquiorra thought, he also notice that on the middle of the Rosario was crimson eye which reminded him of the eye on his ring.

"That's why I wear it. It's a charm to seal my powers away." She explained. "I can't take it off my self. I don't like causing trouble anyway, so I think It's a good thing if you ask me." She said, with a faint smile.

"I see." Ulquiorra thought. "However I don't see having your powers sealed a good thing. If you were ever confront by an evil and powerful monster you won't be able be to use your powers to defend yourself." He stated to her.

"Oh wow, I never thought about that!" Moka stated, as she was amazed on how Intelligent Ulquiorra was. "Your not only brave but your really Intelligent too, it's amazing Ulquiorra-Kun." she said to him, with a bright smile.

This caught Ulquiorra completely off guard by how Moka praised his Intelligent. The only time he remembered Someone praising his Intelligent was lord Aizen, most of the time it didn't really make him feel anything, but hearing it from Moka he had no idea how to respond to it.

"It was just a merely an observation." He stated, as calmly turned away from Moka as he had know idea how to react at the moment.

Moka saw Ulquiorra turning away from her, and made her a questionable expression. "Is he embarrass? That's so cute!" She thought to herself, with a smile.

Ulquiorra finally turn back to face Moka. "By the way Moka. could you not call me that." He asked her. "Just call me Ulquiorra."

"Why not Ulquiorra-Kun?" Moka asked the I think it's suits you well, So can I please call you that Ulq...uio...rra...?" She said, in a slow and cute tone.

Once again still having no Idea how to react, Ulquiorra turned away. "Let's see how things go first." He stated, as he slightly scratch the left side of his face. seeing him acting like that caused Moka to let out a slight giggle as she couldn't help but find the way Ulquiorra was acting so too cute. Suddenly she found herself lusting for blood. "Of course,Even though this Rosario seal my powers and yet, a Vampire still needs blood!" She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing, Moka?" He asked her, but she didn't respond. He then saw the Innocence in her eyes was now gone and was replace with a lustful expression. She didn't replied him but a Chomp was the only word escaped her mouth as she sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck the blood of the Arrancar.

Seeing this happening, Made Ulquiorra to be completely surprise by this. " Impossible! How is she able to pierce through my hierro?" he thought, as his eyes widen in disbelief. He watch as Moka had stop sucking his blood. Moka then thanked him for the meal, with a smile.

"Oh wow I'm so full now. That was the most delicious blood I have ever drink." She stated, in a sweet tone. "Thank you for the meal, Ulq..." her smile completely dropped as she saw the stunned expression on Ulquiorra's face.

"Oh no! Ulquiorra are you alright? I hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I should have ask you first before doing this." She apologized him, while her eyes started to tear up.

"No I'm quite alright, I'm not hurt." He assured her. "You see I have a very hard skin and I was shocked to see that you were able to pierce it." He explained.

"So you are not mad or hurt, are you?" she asked him, still a bit worried. to which he replied with a nod. "Oh, that's a relief. Well you see we vampires are able to pierce through any type of skin no matter how hot, cold, soft or hard it is." she explained, with a smile.

"I see" He replied, after finally knowing how Moka was able to pierce his Hierro.

Then they heard the bell ringing signalling that their break was over. So both of them started to head back to Class.

Once their class were finish, Ulquiorra told Moka that he was going to the library as he wanted to get as much Information, as he can to know about the Academy and as well as the new world he was in. Moka then told him once he was finish to meet her nearby the forest where they first meant. "To which Ulquiorra said "I understand, I'll meet you there when I'm done." he then headed to the library.

Moka then stood outside of the forest waiting for Ulquiorra to be finish at the library. "I wonder what kind of girl, Ulquiorra is interested in." She wondered. "What if he doesn't like girls with pink hair. What If he doesen't like me!" She said, while grabbing a stray of her pink hair. "But he did say he never encounter a vampire before and didn't have a problem with drinking his blood. But It's very difficult to know how he acts with his expression, but I'm really happy to have a real friend for the first time in my life and..."

"...And what brings your hot body here all alone?" Said a familiar voice behind her, she then felt someone grabbing the right side of her hip and also her left wrist, she then turn and gasped in horror as she saw who it was "Saizo!"

"If you're lonely, I can take good care of that!" The bully said, as he lick his mouth in a lustful matter.

Moka quickly broke out of the Bully's grip and moved far away from him. "Hey I'm serious babe. Your beauty is on a whole different level then those human girls I played with!" Saizo stated, with a smug grin. "That's why I want you to be my girl Moka Akashiya! And to be honest you would be better of being with then that pale of trash!"

"Ulquiorra is not trash, you jerk!" Moka shouted as she slap Saizo right in the face.

"You damn Bitch." Saizo roared in anger. then Moka saw Saizo body began to change. " **Look what you've done once's I get excited, my body starts to change. to the point where I can't stay in my human form.** " Saizo stated, his voice was now in a monster like tone.

At that point, the only thought that went in Moka's mind was, Run. She began to head to the forest at a fast pace in order to escape the bully. However, she then felt something wrapping around her leg causing her to drop to the floor harshly. she then turn to see what had trip her over, she then saw it was a long tongue and it belong to Saizo who's body had become larger and had fangs and a long tongue he was now in his true form.

 **"Where do you think your going? Let's have some fun?"** Saizo said, in a lustful matter. " **Ha Ha Ha! It's kinda fun breaking the school rules, Let's make out French style!"**

"Please Help me Ulquiorra!" Moka screamed.

" **That's right, scream out that loser's name so that when he gets here you can get to see me kill him before you very eyes!"** Saizo said, with a sickening grin. Hearing this caused Moka to be in complete shock. "Oh no. Ulquiorra will be in danger and It's because of me! Please don't come to save Ulquiorra!" She thought worriedly.

...

Meanwhile Ulquiorra had finish getting information he wanted at the library and was walking outside of the academy. "These books that I borrowed will be helpful for me to understand this Academy." Ulquiorra thought. Then suddenly he felt something off. "Moka pressence's Its in danger." He then use his pesquisa to locate Moka's pressence, when he found it, he was annoyed to find out that also Saizo was also where Moka was, "That trash." he then use sonido to head to where Moka was.

Back at the forest Moka was still being confronted by the monster Saizo. **"Come on. Just tell me where that loser is already?"** Saizo asked her, in an demanding matter. "No I refuse! If I tell you where Ulquiorra is, your just go and kill him faster. I won't tell you!" Moka said to the bully, in a brave tone.

" **Very well then, Once's I've had my fun with you. then I'll go and killed that loser!"** Saizo stated, with a smirk. He then used his long tongue to lick Moka's body which made her feel disgusted by this, then Saizo use his sharp claws to slightly rip her shirt causing her to quickly cover herself up. Just as Saizo got closer to Moka when suddenly he felt a large wave of pressure began to surge around the area causing him to slightly sweat at what was happening.

"Just what do you think your doing Saizo?" Said a Cold voice. "Didn't I warn you what would happen If I catch you harming Moka!" both Saizo and Moka recognized that voice it was none other then Ulquiorra. While Saizo look on with a stunned expression, while Moka look on with a happy expression. "Ulquiorra your here!" She said, as she quickly ran to Ulquiorra side and hug him.

"You shouldn't have come here." She whispered in a sad tone.

"What are you saying Moka? Isn't It a friend's responsibility to help out their friends when they are in trouble?" The Espada told her in a serious tone.

This lefted Moka completely speechless after Ulquiorra had just said to her. She then felt tears started to flow from her eyes, this caused Ulquiorra to be slightly confuse by Moka's crying.

"You are a strong, Moka. These's injuries will be able to heal, You shouldn't cry due to the pain. I will make this trash pays for laying hands on you!" he assured her,in his serious tone.

Moka became surprised that someone as intelligent like Ulquiorra didn't understand why she was crying. This caused her to giggle at this, which made puzzuled Ulquiorra.

"No Ulquiorra, I am not crying because I'm in pain. I am crying because I am happy that you came to save me." She said with a smile while tears were still dripping from her eyes.

Ulquiorra then made her let go him and look at her with his normal expression. "Just stay here Moka. I'll deal with this creep!" He said, as he started to head towards Saizo.

" **Did I just heard you right? You said your not going to let me touch that sexy babe?** Saizo said, with an arragent expression. " **And did you also say that your going to deal with me alone? I like to see you try!"** He shouted, as he charge at the Espada at a fast pace. As he kept on charging at Ulquiorra and prepaired to attack his with his right fist. but as he got close to the Espada who had stop moving. Just as his fist got closer to him, Ulquiorra block the strike which surprised Saizo. Then Ulquiorra grabbed his right arm and then twisted it to the point where a loud bone cracking sound could be heard.

" **AHHHHH MY Fucking Arm!"** Saizo screamed in pain, as he looked at his broken right hand that was caused by Ulquiorra. " **Your going to pay for that, you little Shit!"** The Bully declared. He then attempted to attack Ulquiorra with his left hand, but Ulquiorra then used Sonído to appear right beside Saizo which caught the bully off guard. Ulquiorra then kick him at his sides sending him flying and crashing into some trees and nearby boulders.

Just as Ulquiorra started to head back to Moka. When he heard a groan behind. He then saw Saizo slowly getting back up. **"Let me guess, Your doing all of this to protect this Bitch!?"** He said to him, while he set his gaze at Moka. He then grab a large boulder with his left hand. **"Let's see you protect her after this!"** He shouted, as he throwed the boulder at Moka. Ulquiorra quickly used Sonído to appeared in front and quickly moved her out of the way. While he did that he accidentally grabbed Moka's rosario and pulled it off Moka's choker. "The Rosario...it came off?" Moka thought, in complete surprise.

When the boulder got closer to Ulquiorra, he then use the back of his left hand to break the boulder into a million pieces. He then felt something in his right hand, he then look and saw it was Moka's Rosario. "This is Moka's Rosario? I thought she said it couldn't come off." he thought. Suddenly he saw a large bright light emitted from Moka.

Once the bright light had disappeared, Ulquiorra saw that Moka had a completely difference appearance. She now had Silver hair, her eyes were now red and were almost catlike just like his eyes were, her fangs were more sharper and her body became more mature mainly in her hips and breasts.

 **"So the legends are true! Those red eyes...and this overwhelming power! She's an S class monster a Vampire!"** Saizo said, in complete shock seeing an actually Vampire before his very eyes.

"So then, I suppose the one who woke me up was you huh?" Moka said to the monster. Ulquiorra noitices that Moka's voice was now different it now sounded more serious and low.

 **"What the Hell? What's wrong with me? I mean she's only staring at me, but I can't stop shaking!"** Saizo said, as he saw that his hands wouldn't stop shakinkg. While that was happning, Ulquiorra then saw Moka beginning to stretch her arms. She then began slightly jogging on the spot she was on.

 **"Hey pull it together Saizo, cause if you took down a Vampire..."** He said to himself, with a slight confident smirk.

Then Moka yet out a yawn. "Are you going to do something your boring me." She said, in a bored tone.

This angered Saizo. he then began to head to Moka. **"Don't you Insult me, you Bitch!"** He shouted, as he then went to attack her with his left hand. But as his connect Moka a large impact to the ground,however he then heard a Moka's voice. "Really! Is that all you got?" Who hadn't move an inch from the attack.

 **"Why didn't she dodge or even move?"** Saizo thought in disbelief.

"Its time for you to Know your place!" Moka Said to then kicked the monster sending him flying crash into many trees and then dropping to the ground causing a larger hole in the ground.

Ulquiorra look on at slightly impress by how strong Moka was now, he then saw her approching him."As for you,Ulquiorra you should be grateful that I helped you." She said to him, in a almost arrogant tone. this cause Ulquiorra to have a slight puzzled expression.

"Really? From what I recall you were the one crying for my help and If it wasn't for me you would have be hurt by that piece of trash." He said to her.

"You dare to mock me!" She said to the Espada, in an angrily tone.

"And what are you going to do about it, Weak little Moka?" He said, in his cold tone.

That remark caused Moka to become even more angry, she then attempted to delivered the same kick she did to Saizo at Ulquiorra, however much to her disbelief Ulquiorra was able to dodge the attack. "Unbelievable she has a short temper just like Grimmjow." He thought. She then kept attempted to hit but he was able to dodge every attack she throwed at him. "Impossible! how is he able to dodge my attack like if it was nothing?" She thought.

She then stop her attack. "I've had enough of this. It's been a while since I've been awakened and I'm still a bit drowsy." She said, as she took the Rosario out of Ulquiorra's hands. "I won't hurt since your blood taste too good to me, even when the real me is asleep." She stated. "Until we meet again Ulquiorra. you just keep Moka safe or else." she said, as she then put the Rosario back on and she started to turn into her former self. Moka started to drop to the ground but Ulquiorra quickly caught her.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra but I'm feeling exhausted." Moka said, in a slight weakly tone."I think I might need..."

Knowing what she needed, he undone the buttons on his shirt letting his collarbone to be exposed. he then let Moka drink his blood. After she had finish with her meal, she then look at Ulquiorra and began to slightly blush. "Thank you Ulquiorra for saving me." She said. "I just want you to know..." before she could finish her sentence Ulquiorra gently place one of his fingertips on Moka's lips. "No, thank you Moka, for not only saving me but also letting me know what a true friend is." He told her, in his serious tone.

He then started to lean closer to Moka. He then gently place one of his hands around her waist, he then place his other hand on her shoulder. "W...What is he about to do? Is he going to k...kiss me?" Moka thought, as she felt her heart pounding like crazy in her chest. She then closed her eyes and placed both of her arms around his neck, and leaned her lips closer to Ulquiorra's. However Ulquiorra then pick Moka up from the ground and had her in a in bridal style.

"W...what a...are you doing Ulquiorra?" She asked him, while slightly stuttering and her face being still being bright red.

"You aren't able to move on your own just yet,so I'm going to carry you to your room." He stated to her.

"Oh. I see." Moka replied, in a slight disappointed tone and with a stern expression. this slightly made Ulquiorra slightly have a confuse expression but decided to forget about it. he then started to slowly carry Moka back to the Academy. Unknown to them a mysterious person was watching them, and it was in fact the bus driver.

You are definitely making things very interesting. Let see if you can survive at this academy." He said, as he began to put a cigar in his mouth and lit it.

Omake: **Yokai Academy encyclopedia**  
The segment opens With **Silverking619** wearing a smart white suit.

"Hi welcome today lesson were we be discussing the origin of the Academy." he said with a smile.

He then turned on the large tv screen behind him and used a tv stick and began showing images of the Acdemy. "Yokai Academy is a school for monster to go to and get along with humans." he explained.

"And so they have to have humans form in order to blend in. Its impossible to know what they look it, your never know what you might find when they revel their true form. It's little bit like gamberling actually." he stated

Then on the screen went pitch black but with two glowing eyes on it. " **That kinda risk is what make's this interesting?"** The voice said, sounding amused. This caused **Silverking619** to be slightly caught off guard.

"So you really do enjoy that kinda thing?" He asked, in a slight nervous tone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The encounter with a Succubus

A few days had past after the incident with Saizo and most of the students hadn't stop talking about.

"Did you hear what happen to Saizo?"

"Yeah, I heard he tried to pick a fight with Ulquiorra and got completeley destroyed by him."

"I heard because how bad his injuries are, Saizo won't be coming back for a while."

Then all the boys saw something that got their attention.

"look it's her! It's Moka!"

"She's so cute, that there's a golden light around her..."

"Moka Akashiya... the hottest girl in school...EVER!"

Once again hearing those comments caused Moka to be slightly embarrassed again.

"Moka, Good morning." Said a voice, she then turn to see who it was and saw it was Ulquiorra.

"Good Morning Ulquiorra! It's so nice to see you!" She said with a happy expression as she run to him and clinged on to Ulquiorra's arm.

This caused all the boys to be completely shock by this. And began complaining on how it wasn't fair how Ulquiorra was hanging out with Moka the hottest girl they ever seen and caused them to be mad at him.

Ulquiorra could once again feel all the boys giving him death glares, the whole all deal made him feel like he was getting a slight headache. While they were walking to the Academy, Ulquiorra began hearing some of the student's whispearing among themselves, some of the guys whispear about how Ulquiorra was able to defeat Saizo While the girls whispear on how he was cool for standing up against to that scumbag Saizo.

Ulquiorra then let out a tired sigh, to which caught Moka attention. "Ulquiorra, is something wrong?" She asked him in a worried tone.

"It's nothing to concern your self Moka." He said in his normal tone.

"Ulquiorra you know you can tell me anything, were friends after all." She said to him.

" If you want to know, It's just these student's whispearing about how I defeated Saizo, when you were the who did it." He told her still in his normal tone.

"That's nonsense Ulquiorra! You were able to help me when Saizo was attacking me and you were taking him down with no problem so you are really strong." Moka said trying to reassure him with a bright smile. This made Ulquiorra to be slightly surprise by how Moka was trying to reassure him.

"So if you ever need anyone to talk to just come to me. I'll help however I can." She said to him with a bright smile. Which made Ulquiorra to be slightly surprise once more.

"Thank you, I appreciate it Moka." Ulquiorra said in his usually tone.

"It's too much..." Moka said, which made Ulquiorra to be slightly puzzled by this. "See, I overslept and didn't have time for breakfast." She told him as she started to drop to the ground but Ulquiorra quickly caught her. "I'm sorry." She simply said as she then sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck his blood.

After she had finish with her meal, she then look at Ulquiorra with a bright smile and a small blush on her face. "I'm sorry! Your scent is just so intoxicating!" She said to him and letting out a small giggle. "I think I'm getting addicted to your blood, Ulquiorra!" She slightly joked.

"Moka from what your saying is that you hang out with me because my blood taste good." He said in a slight curious tone. But however that caused Moka to look at him with a shock expression and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What! No Ulquiorra I would never hang out with you just for your blood! Please believe me!" She said to him in a worried expression and on the verge of shedding tears. This made Ulquiorra to be slightly surprised by this wondering how his words had resulted such a reaction from Moka.

"Moka, please try to calm down." Ulquiorra said trying to calm the pink haired girl down. "When I said that..." As he was about to say to something but then he's Pesquisa began to sense a nearby presence in the froest. "Moka, you go on ahead without me. I have somthing to care off, I meet with you later." He said to her, as he started to head to the forest without waiting for Moka to reply back.

"Alright then, suit yourself but don't come to me if your late." She shouted trying to sound angry, but she was still upset after what Ulquiorra had said to her.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, Ulquiorra then heard a faint voice saying "Please...someone help me."

He then saw a girl who had light ocean blue hair, which was tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and she also had a well endowed chest. She was wearing a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow coloured vest and a light brown checked skirt. and she also was wearing white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes, who was kneeling in the dirt and was breathing heavily.

"Please...help me...I'm so dizzy..." The blue haired girl said to Ulquiorra in a weak tone.

Seeing how the blue haired girl might be in some king of pain he slowly approach her. "Are you alright? Do you want me to help you?" He asked the girl as he offered his hand to her.

"...Oh, thank you so much." The blue haired girl said, as Ulquiorra helped her to stand up. She then started to lose her balance but Ulquiorra quickly caught her. "Are you, going to be alright?" The Espada asked the girl. But the girl didn't answered him, instead she leaned forward and pressed her body against him, which made Ulquiorra to be slight caught off guard. As he could feel the girl's big breasts pressing against his chest.

In a situation like this most boys would be completely be in tears of joy but Ulquiorra being Ulquiorra just remain quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" The blue haired girl asked the Espada, seeing how she was slightly surprised by how he didn't have much of a reaction to what she was doing.

"No, nothing's wrong." Ulquiorra reasurred the girl. "Let's take you to the nurse's office."

"Oh, thanks so much." she said happily, she then have a slight smirk on her face which Ulquiorra didn't see it.

Meanwhile Moka was seen on the Roof of Yokai Academy resting her hands on the railing, as she was slightly worried that Ulquiorra didn't show up to class and also what had happen between her and Ulquiorra. "Oh, I'm such a bad girl, but he smelled so good I can't help myself." She thought with a guilty expression. "I should go apologise to him and tell him how much I care about our friendship." She thought with a determine expression, as started to leave the rooftop.

Ulquiorra who was still helping the blue haired girl as they were slowly making there way to the academy. "I'm sorry, to put you out like this." She said to him in a friendly tone. "Don't worry, It's not trouble at all." Ulquiorra reassured her.

"If It's not too much trouble, could I know your name please?" The girl asked the Espada in a pleading tone.

" It's Ulquiorra Cifer." The Espada replied. He then heard the blue haired girl mutturing to herself he could hear her trying to say his first name. "Just call me by my last name, if my first name is too much trouble for you." Ulquiorra said, as his voice almost sounded annoyed.

The girl just look at him a smile. "Sure no problem." She said, and then let out a small giggle. But then She then started to lose her balance but Ulquiorra quickly caught her. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm so sorry, It's because of this weird condition I have with my body...ever now and then my breasts sorta cramp up." She explained to him.

"Your Breasts?" Ulquiorra said, with a slight puzzled expression as he had never heard of a condition like that.

"Yeah, you see..." She said, as she once again pressed her body mainly her breasts on his chest. "They just get all tight like there being squeeze or something, It feels like there gonna pop open, they get so swollen and they get so tight don't you see how full they are? They fell like..." She said in a slight panting tone, as she kept on pressing her body up and down on Ulquiorra's chest. The Espada didn't say anything, as he was still having a hard time believing the blue haired girl had such a condition like that.

"Ulq... Cifer" The girl said, which interrupted Ulquiorra thoughts, he then look at her. "Look into my eyes." She said as she looked at the Espada with her deep purple eyes which in return made Ulquiorra to look back at her. "Listen, my name is Kurumu Kurono and I want you to be my friend.

Ulquiorra then felt something off about himself, it felt like something was messing with his mind but he was able to fight it off. This slightly surprised Kurumu but see didn't show it. Ulquiorra was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ulquiorra." The voice called out to him, both him and Kurumu turned to see who was the one who said that and it turn out to be Moka who was slowly approaching them. "where have been? And who is that girl? she asked him, in a almost annoyed tone.

"This is Kurumu Kurono. She wasn't feeling well in the forest, so I decided to help her and to take her to the nurse's office." He explained to her.

"But I am feeling a little bit better so much for helping me, Cifer-kun." Kurumo said, as she then cling on to his arm.

Ulquiorra looked at Kurumu with a raised eyebrow. "Strange, she wasn't feeling well just a moment ago and now she is alright. Plus what was that weird feeling when she look at my eyes?" He thought.

"Could you help me to my classroom? Kurumu asked him. "I'm still feeling a bit unwell."

Ulquiorra still had some doubts about what Kurumu was up to but decided to help her. "Very well then." He replied, he then look at Moka. "Moka, I'm going to take Kurumu to her Class, I'll meet you back in Class." He told her.

"Um, okay then I'll see you in class." Moka said in a slight worried tone. She then watch Ulquiorra helping Kurumu to her classroom.

"Doing pretty okay...eh, boy? But you be careful of women...heh..." Said a voice behind her, which turn out to be the Bus driver.

"Who are you?!" Moka exclaimed in complete shock.

"Oh, I'm just a average passerby." The bus driver said as he then smoked his thick cigar and began heading into the forest, leaving Moka to be still stun what she just saw.

After Class had finish, Ulquiorra told Moka that he was going to the libary as there was something he needed to look for. Moka simply said, okay to him and started to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Once she was finish at the cafeteria, she then rested on a nearby hallway wall and began wondering about Ulquiorra and Kurumu. 'That girl, Kurumu, just what is she to Ulquiorra? The way she was holding him...It's almost like...their a..." She thought with a sad expression. She then remembered how Ulquiorra said to her, that she hang out with him because his blood taste good.

"Why do I always feel like sucking his blood when I'm around him? What's wrong with me..." She wondered with a more sadder expression. **_"Enough...quit whining...don't let your guard down..."_** Said a strange voice. Which interrupted Moka's thought and caused her to look around to see who had said that. "Huh?! Wh-What?! Who's voice..." She thought completely lost for words and still kept looking around her to see who's voice it was.

"So, they say you're a vampire." A voice said from above to Moka. She then instantly looked up, and saw it was Kurumu who was lounging on the railings of the nearby staircase, smirking at her. "Well, that's what people are saying." she added, and then jumped down and landed right in front of Moka. This caused some of the boys in the area to get a good look at her panties and got them talking.

"Dude, did you see that, they were totally white!"

"Damn! She's almost as cute as Moka!"

"Forget that, check out the boobs on her!"

"Fuck, those are some fantastic tits!"

"THOSE ARE AMAZING!" All the boys shouted in amazement, as they kept on staring at Kurumu.

"See, I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu stated to Moka.

" A declaration of war?" Moka replied slightly confuse by what Kurumu mean by that.

"Yeah that's right, I got this big plan but you keep getting in the way and messing it up Moka." Kurumu said to her with a serious smile.

"What Plan?" Moka asked.

"Oh, let me explain." She began explaining to her. "My plan is to enslave the entire male stundent body! Operation: Yokai Harem! And It's been working...thanks to my boobie traps." Kurumu grinned as she flaunted her body at the gathering crowd of boys, while Moka just sweatdrop from that. "Plenty of guys were falling into it, and why wouldn't they I am a Succubus after all." She stated, still flaunted her body.

"Hey wait a minute, you shouldn't reveal your monster identity to me it's against school rules." Moka told her.

"But, you came and all the stupid boys fell for you instead of me! I've had enough of your man-stealing!" Kurumu said to Moka in a angered tone.

"Wait, I didn't steal anyone I swear." Moka said trying to defend herself against the angery Succubus.

"I had enough, so the other day I vowed that I wouldn't lose to you anymore!" Kurumu told her in a determine tone. She then slowly back away from Moka and then said, "I knew I had to beat you and turns about fair play, and that's why I'm stealing Ulquiorra from you!" while she strike a serious pose.

"That's stupid Ulquiorra has nothing to do with this!" Moka protested.

"Why do you care?" The Succubus asked. "You know, when I got close to him, I noticed he has a very powerful and pleasant scent doesen't he?" Is his blood that tasty?that you would use him as a repacement for your breakfast? She asked.

"That's not true...I don't use him as a repacement for my breakfast, he's my friend." Moka said trying to defended herself once more.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I've seen the way he looks when his with you with that bored and silent expression." Kurumu said, which caused Moka to sweat drop once again.

"But, Kurumu he's always like that even when I'm not with him." Moka told her.

"Moka, here you are." Both Moka and Kurumu turned, when they heard that voice and it turn out to be Ulquiorra who was walking through the hallway.

Ignoring the large crowd around him, Ulquiorra slowly approached the vampire and met her gaze. "Moka If your not busy, there's something I need to tell you..." He said to her.

Before Moka could respond, Kurumu run past her and placed herself right in front of the Espada."Hey there, my hero!" How can I ever thank you Cifer?" She said, as she rubbed her large chest against his. This caused all the boys in the area to be completely jealous and made Moka to be slightly annoyed by this.

Ulquiorra simply turn his sight from Moka to Kurumu. "Another time perhaps Kurumu. First there's something I need to tell Moka." He said to the blue haired girl in his usual tone and expression.

"No, Ulquiorra! Kurumu's tricking you!" Moka shouted to the Espada. "She Isn't really nice! Get away from her!" This caused Kurumu to be slightly nervious.

Before Ulquiorra could say a word, Kurumu then collapsed against him in a very dramtic way. "OHHH... I'm feeling dizzy again! Cifer catch me!" She said in a weak tone as started to lose her balance but Ulquiorra was able to catch her in time. Then Kurumu look at Ulquiorra with a serious expression, "Allure!" She said in a quite and serious tone.

Then Ulquiorra then felt something off with his mind once more, but he was able to fight it once more. "It's just like before, when she look at me." He thought. "So, It's just as I thought."

 **Flashback**

Ulquiorra was at the library, after he's encounter with Kurumu and what happen when she stared at him, he's mind was getting messed up so he decided to do some research. He then grab a book and started to look through the pages he then stop and saw a picture of a women who looked beautifu with a lustful bodyl and with bat-like wings, a long tail and long sharp nails. "A Succubus." He began reading the page. "Is a female supernatural being who is able charm men into becoming their obedient love slaves, they are even able to enter their dreams as well to suduce them."

He then closed the book. "So, she is a Succubus and she was trying to charm me." He said with both annoyed expression and a slight annoyed tone. He then decided to go and warn Moka about Kurumu, so he then started to leave the library.

 **End of Flashback**

"Ulquiorra, I'm still feeling dizzy. Can you please take me to the nurse's office?" Kurumu asked him in a weak tone.

"Of course, Kurumu." Ulquiorra answered. "I will take you to the nurse's office at once." He was still didn't trust her but he still wanted to get the truth out of two then started to leave but then Moka shouted out to the Espada. "Ulquiorra, wait! Don't go with her!"

For a moment Ulquiorra stop walking and turn to look at Moka and said to her. "Moka, just be patient. I'll be back in a bit." he then continune to talk Kurumu to the nurse's office. After hearing that made Moka feel completely stun how Ulquiorra didn't seem to trust her which hurt her so much, she then ran in the opposite direction while she began to cry.

Moka was now sitting on the short set of stairs leading one of the academys main entrances. "Ulquiorra, why didn't listen to me?" She said to herself. "Do you really think I'm friends with you, because I want to suck your blood? I just don't want to believe it..." She then started to cry once more.

 ** _"You, don't have time to be pitying yourself!_** Said a strange impatient voice. This caused Moka's eyes to widen with shock. _**"Ulquiorra is under a spell! It's called Allure...a typical Succubus spell for enslaving men."**_ The strange voice explained to her.

Then Moka's eyes drifted to her chest and saw where the voice was coming from. "Wh-What...the voice is coming from my Rosario?!" She exclaimed in shock.

 _ **"I am your other self, speaking from deep within your psyche...using the Rosario as a medium..."**_ The Rosario explained to her.

"My other...self..." She said slightly speechless.

 _ **"A Succubus is a demon who confounds men."**_ The Rosario said as the crimson eye move up forward to look at her. _**"It's said that once a man is kissed by one, they will become her slave forever...you better hurry before Ulquiorra is lost for good!"**_

"Oh no! I can't let that happen,what should I do? Tell me!" She asked the Rosario, but there was only silents. She then realise that Ulquiorra could be in serious danger, she then remembered that Kurumu had asked Ulquiorra to take her to the nurse's office.

Meanwhile Ulquiorra had just took Kurumu to the infirmary, while he did that Kurumu had a smile of triumph after what she saw. "Yahoo! I did it! I manage to make little miss Moka cry her eyes! She thought in a happy tone, "And that look on her face was so freaking awesome!" Then Ulquiorra then placed her on one of the beds in the infirmary. "What are you doing?" She asked as she then saw Ulquiorra was about to leave the infirmary.

"I'm leaving, I've brought you to the nurse's office just as you requested and now I'm going to talk to Moka now." He told her, as was about to leave.

"No, wait!" She shouted as she jumped of the bed, she then grab Ulquiorra by his arm which made him turn around. Then Kurumu pressed her breasts in Ulquiorra's face which caught him off guard. "Aw, no need to be upset...your bosom buddy." She said to him in a sweet tone.

However then he pushed her away from him, which surprised her. "I think it's time you stop this already." He said in his cold tone. "Your Allure spell hasn't work on me at all!" He stated.

Hearing that made Kurumu to be shock, what the Espada had said. "No way...! He been able to resist my Allure charm!" She thought in disbelief. "How can you resist me?! Do you really want Moka so much more then me?!"She demanded, her voice started to become more angry. "I ACTED WEAK FOR YOU! I EVEN HUMILIATED MYSELF FOR YOU! Now I'M MAD!" She shouted in anger, as she rose to her feet and she began to change form's as a pair of purple wings appeared on her, she also had tail poking out from under her skirt and her fingernails became more longer and sharper. "I'M' GOING TO DESTROYED WHATEVER MOKA LOVES INTO PIECES!" She shouted as she slightly took up in the air.

"So, this is the true form of a Succubus." Ulquiorra thought, seeing how she was planning to attack him he prepaired himself. He then grab the ring on his index finger ready to draw his Zanpakutō and to test his new powers when the infirmary's door suddenly burst open. They both saw, that it was Moka, who then shouted "Stop!" She then ran to them, "Get away from him now!" She shouted as she then shoved Kurumu with such force that she was sent flying through the window and a few meters in the air.

Seeing that happen made Ulquiorra to be in a slight expression of disbelief. "Even with her Rosario still on, Moka's strength is still greater then a human's physical strength." He thought in a disbelief tone.

Moka then turned to Ulquiorra with a serious expression. "Ulquiorra run, now!" She said in a serious tone. "That girl she's a..."

"I know Moka, She's a Succubus and she's been trying to use her Allure spell on me." He stated to her, who was surprise to hear that. "Unfortunately for here, I was able to resist it."

"If that's so, then you should go then Ulquiorra." Moka said to him. "She has some grudge against me and she's trying to get back at me by going after you."

Then they heard Kurumu laughing outside, Who then flies back to the window and then uses her tail to grab Moka by the neck dragging her outside, but then Ulquiorra quickly grab hold of Moka. Kurumu tried to fly but the weight of both of them, caused her to let go of Moka. Which caused both of them to fall at such a height, however Ulquiorra quickly caught Moka right before they landed on the ground.

As they were slowly getting up after that fall they heard Kurumu who was still in the air. "How lucky am I? Now get to kill both of you at once!" She said with a giggle, she then prepaired her sharp nails and then she spread her wings, she then flew towards. Ulquiorra could see that Moka was slightly frozen from seeing the Succubus heading towards them, he then quickly grab her and moved her away from Kurumu attacks, which caused several trees to be cut in half.

"So, her nails are sharp enough to slice those trees in half." Ulquiorra thought as he look at the damage trees. He then turn to Moka who was slowly getting back up. "Are you alright Moka?" He asked her.

"I'm okay." She anwsered. "What about? Your not hurt are you?" She asked him in a concern tone.

"I'm unhurt." He anwsered. Which made Moka to have a small bright smile on her face. "If you were, I don't know what I woulda done." She said, in a relief tone, which made Ulquiorra to be slighty surprised to hear her say that. "If we don't do something quick, were both going to get killed. My Rosario, hurry please pull it off!" Moka said to him in a serious tone.

Ulquiorra was about to suggest, that he was going to fight her but when he saw how serious Moka was when she said that to him, he couldn't help but do her request. He then grab the Rosario but when he tried to pull it off it didn't work. "It's not coming off? Last time it was easy." Ulquiorra said, as he found it strange that the Rosario wasn't coming off, even Moka was slightly worried that the Rosario wasn't off as well.

While Ulquiorra kept trying, Kurumu began to laugh as she then flew at them once more. "Well, well Moka, I guess that stuff about you being a powerful Vampire was just talk! If you were a Vampire you coulda fought me off, but since your not you and Ulquiorra are going to die!" The Succubs said to her in a mocking tone.

Hearing that made Moka grab Ulquiorra and brought him closely to he body. "No! You can kill me! But please spare him!" She pleaded to the Succubs, while still holding on to the Espada.

Hearing that made Kurumu to be annoyed at the pink haired girl. "Are you seriously prepared to go that far?! I mean come on, all he is your food!" She yelled at her.

"HE'S NOT!" Moka shouted, which caused Kurumu to stop for a moment. "AND, I'M NOT DOING THIIS BECAUSE OF HE'S BLOOD! IT'S BECAUSE I CARE FOR HIM! HE'S THE WORLD TO ME, ULQUIORRA THE FIRST FRIEND I'VE EVER HAD! AND I'LL GLADLY DIE FOR HIM!" She shouted at her, with a serious expression.

"Moka..." Ulquiorra thought, after being slight stun from hearing Moka's outburst

"What the hell, is with all this stupid friend crap?! There's only one use for men and that is slaves! There just playthings to bend to our will!" The Succubs shouted as she then flew at them ready to attack them.

Ulquiorra was getting annoyed by the Succubs and was ready to her, but as he turn to face he still had a hold of Moka's Rosario which then actually came off, which surprised Moka. Then a large bright light emitted from Moka. Which caused Kurumu to be blinded by it, "What's the deal, with that light?!" Kurumu wondered. Then the light finaly die down there stood Inner Moka who then look at Ulquiorra. "Sorry, to keep you waiting." She said to him, with a smirk.

"It was, no problem weak Moka," He replied to her in his usual tone.

"I am not weak!" She said in frustrated.

"Is that so?" He simply said to her.

"So you really are a Vampire?" Kurumu asked the Inner Moka in a complete stun tone.

Hearing that caused Moka to look at her with a unamuse expression. "Why don't you come down here and find out?" She said to her. "What's wrong? You afraid your lose, little miss Succubs!" She said in a mocking tone.

Which caused Kurumu to be furious after hearing that. "You must be joking! I'm not gonna lose, no I can't, I'm on a very important mission!" She said in a serious tone with a serious expression. Hearing that last part caught Ulquiorra's attention.

"But you kepp getting in the way Moka! And that's why I can't let you live!" She yelled as she flew at her and tried to attack with her sharp finger nails. But then to her surprise, Moka dodge her attacks and then appeared behind her, she then saw Inner Moka with a piss off expression. "So that's it? That's why you pick a fight with me, big mistake!" Inner Moka said in a stern tone.

Trying to feel that she wasn't threatened, Kurumu then charge at her but Inner Moka quickly disappeared. "Your fast!" she exclaimed in shock.

"And your slow!" Inner Moka said, as she just appeared behind Kurumu, she then grab her by her tail. "Now your experience the power of a S class monster first hand!" She said to her, she then toss her in the air and once she made it back down to Inner Moka height leve she then delivered a powerful kick to her face which caused Kurumu to be sent crashing into several trees and smacking against a large tree and causing her to drop to the ground harshly.

Kurumu then began to hear footsteps, she look and saw Inner Moka walking towards her. "Don't think I'm done with you just yet. I'm going to tear of your wings and tail!" She said in a deadly tone and even letting out deadly aura. Which caused Kurumu to be in complete fear and she couldn't stop shaking "No...please...don't do that...I'm begging you!" She wimpered in fear as tears started to form in her eyes, completely worried of the pain she was about to be in.

As Inner Moka ready her attack but then for she stop her attack, she then turn and saw that Ulquiorra grabbing her left wrist preventing her from attacking Kurumu. "That's enough, Moka." He told her in his usaul tone.

"What do you think your doing Ulquiorra?" Inner Moka demanded. "Not only did she tried to charm you but she tried to kill you as well." She told him. She then tried to break from his grip but she couldn't make him let go. "Impossible! I'm using all of my power, and he's not even moving a ince , what is he!" She thought in disbelief.

Ulquiorra then look at the Succubs, "Kurumu you said something that caught my interest. You said you were on a very important mission what did you mean by that?" He asked her. "Tell me your reason or I might let Moka do what so was about to do." He said in a slight threatening tone.

This caused more tears to appear in her eyes. "W-Well you see, the race of the Succubs is dying out. So inorder for our race to survive with we are suppose to find our Destined Ones and charm them so we can be bonded together for life, so then we can get married and have kids." She explained with tears in her eyes. "...Some of the Succubs go through life without their Destined Ones as they aren't able to find them, so...thats...why I wanted...to find mine, It's what my heart wanted me to do." She said as she started to tear up.

"So, It's what her heart wanted." Ulquiorra thought after hearing that last part, he then let out a small sign. "Very well, I'll let this go." He said to her. "But if, you use your Allure spell again, then the Consequences will be much worse."

After that Inner Moka began to get annoyed by this she then took the Rosario out of Ulquiorra's hands, she then put the Rosario back on and she started to turn into her former started to drop to the ground but Ulquiorra quickly caught her. He then picked her up in a bridal style.

As he then started to carry the unconscious Moka back to the Academy, when he heard Kurumu. "Cifer why...why did you save me after what I tried to do to you and Moka?" She asked.

"I believe that is what friends do save one and another." He stated to her, this caused her to be in more tears.

"Then, can you give me another chance of being friend again?" She said in a pleading tone.

"What do you mean by again?" He simply said, which made her worried. "I never said that we weren't friends anymore, so keep that in mind I've already forgiven you." He told her. "Also you did say that your heart wanted you to do this correct?" He asked, to which she nodded. "That interesting, that your heart can make you do that. I almost wonder what would my heart make me do." He said in his calm tone but with a serious tone, that surprised Kurumu.

She watch as Ulquiorra carried Moka back to the Academy. She remember what Ulquiorra had said to her, which then caused a slight blush to appear on her face. "I think I found my..." She whispered to herself.

The next day, Ulquiorra and Moka were walking to Academy together.

"The Rosario talked to you?" Ulquiorra he asked her, after hearing Moka telling him it spoke to her yeasterday.

"It's weird huh? Maybe the seal is getting weak or something." She wondered as look at the Rosario. She the slowly look at the Espada. "Ulquiorra, If, me sucking your blood bothers you. Then I'll tried to eat more food for breakfast and from cafeteria, because after all I really do care for you as friend and I don't want you to think that I hang out with you just for your blood." She said to him with a nervious expression.

Hearing that made Ulquiorra have questanable expression. "Moka, the other day I only said that out of curiosity, and I was about to say to that I don't mind if you want drink my blood, if you like it so much you can ask me anytime if you want to drink my blood." He stated to her.

After hearing that made Moka completely stunned by that. "He's okay...really okay with me sucking his blood." She thought in complete happyness as she then felt her heart pounding like crazy in her chest. She then look at the Espada with gazing look and was about placed arms around his neck when...

"Good Morning!" A voice shouted behind them, which caused Moka to be startled by this and moved away from Ulquiorra. Then they both turn and saw it was Kurumu. "I baked some delicious cookies for you, Ulquiorra!" She said in a happy tone, as she was holding a small basket of cookies.

Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow after hearing her say his first name correctly for the first time. "It seems your able to pronounce my first name." He said to her.

"Yeah, I work on pronounce it all night." she told him with a small blush. "Would you like to eat these cookies with me?"

"And may I ask why would you want me to do that?" He asked her curiously.

"Remember when I said how I was looking for my Destined One?" She asked with a faint smile and with a blush. To which both Moka and Ulquiorra nodded. "Well, I've decided that it's you Ulquiorra!" She said.

"WHAT!?" Moka yelled in disbelief after hearing that, while Ulquiorra had a slight surprise expression.

Kurumu placed a hand on her cheek, as she blushed furiously. "I mean after all you did save me and I spoke with my mother last night and she told me that sometimes that are Destined Ones can be unaffected by our Allure charms, and I'm now completely in love with you!" She ran to embrace Ulquiorra and pressed herself against him.

Getting annoyed by this Moka grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and tried to pull him away from the Succubus while looking at her with an annoyed expression, Then Kurumu grabbed Ulquiorra by his other arm and pulling him back to her. Which then caused both girls to pull Ulquiorra from side to side, while that was happening some of the male students saw this and became more jealous of the Espada.

While the girls were still doing this, Ulquiorra began to have a slight tired expression. "Things are going to get a bit more complicated now." He thought to himself.

"STOP IT! ULQUIORRA IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Moka shouted, as she kept on pulling his arm, she then let go and she then wrap her arms around him and then she sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck his blood, which Ulquiorra did not see coming as Moka began to have a happy expression as she drank his blood.

Omake: **Yokai Academy encyclopedia**

"Today I'm going to tell you about Kurumu Kurono." **Silverking619** Stated with a smile. He then turned on the large tv screen and began showing video footage of Kurumu. "She is what is know as Succubs, a female supernatural being who is able charm men into becoming their obedient love slaves, they are even able to enter their dreams as well to suduce them." He began explaining as the video footage change to showing her using her Allure and transforming to her true form.

"Speaking of which where is she?" He wondered. He then began to look for her.

Meanwhile Kurumu was in her kitchen making something. " I know! I'll make that hateful Moka some poison cookies!" She said with a bright smile and began making them.

After awhile her poison cookies were done as she took them out of the oven, as they were out of the oven they let out a smoke in the shape of a skull. "My poison cookies are done! They look delicious!" She said in a happy tone, as she placed the tray down on the table, weirdly enough the poison cookies began slightly talking saying things such as eat me and eat us.

Then **Silverking619** suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "Kurumu, you know you were surpose to show for the segment!" He said to her in a slight stern tone. Right before she could anwser him, **Silverking619** then saw they tray of cookies, "Oooh! those cookies look good!" He said in a slight amazement as he then pick up one of the poison cookies.

Kurumu quickly tried to warn him, but it was too late as **Silverking619** took a bite of the poison cookie. Which then caused he's face to go completely purple as he then drop to the floor and then foam started to come out of his mouth.

"Wow, I guess they really are good enough to poison someone." She said in a amuse tone. Then she stared at the poison cookies and for some reason she couldn't help but eat one, which then caused her face to be slightly purple but despite that she had happy expression as they tasted really good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Dealing with a Genius Witch

A week had passed and during that week Midterm Exam had started and it had now finish and all of Academy's students were looking at the large board which had their Midterm Results. As some of the males saw their result they were completely upset how low they were.

Then Moka and Ulquiorra went to look at their results. "So today is our results for a Midterms exams, how were your exams Ulquiorra?" Moka asked him in her happy tone.

"I believe they went well." He answered in his normal tone. As he was confident that he did well, after all he was once Lord Aizen's most trusting Espada and plus he had been studying as much as he can about the Academy.

"Oh wow, I got 13th rank!" Moka said in a happy tone, as she was really please with her results. This caused some of the boys to go crazy and began comment on how smart and hot she was, which once again caused her to be slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, this sucks I really hate exams!" I wish the teachers coulda help me better!" Said a voice in annoyed tone, which made Moka and Ulquiorra to see who said it and it turn out to be Kurumu who was looking at the board in slight disappointment.

"Hey, Kurumu over here." Moka called out to her.

Kurumu then look and saw her two friends Moka and Ulquiorra and then started to walk to them. "Hey Moka and Hello Ulquiorra." She greeted them, she then let out a tired sign.

"Is everything alright Kurumu?" Ulquiorra asked the blur haired girl, who then her head in disapproval and pointed to a specific rank.

"Kurumu Kurono. Rank 148' Ulquiorra read out, which made her to be even more disappointed.

"It's alright Kurumu, look on the bright side at least your not last." Moka said trying to reassure her.

"I guess." Kurumu simply said but was still angrily about it.

"You shoulda studied more Kurumu. And woulda gotten a better result." Ulquiorra told her in his usual tone.

"Your right Ulquiorra, I'll try better next time." She said to him. "By the way, what rank did you get Ulquiorra?" She asked him.

"First." He simply replied.

"WHAT?!" Both girls shouted in disbelief, after hearing Ulquiorra telling them his rank.

"Is there any problem with me coming in first?" He asked in a slight curious tone.

"No, that's Incredible! I knew you were Intelligent but that's amazing Ulquiorra-Kun." Moka said to him, with a bright smile. This once again caught Ulquiorra off guard.

"Wow, not only is my Destined One is not only powerful, handsome but Intelligent too." Kurumu said, as she then wrap her arms around his neck and began pressing her body against his.

"How can you still be calling him your Destined One when you tried to charm him." Moka stated, as she then grabbed Ulquiorra's arm pulling him away from Kurumu.

"Well, I'm not using my Allure charm. I'm using my feminine charm." She stated. "After all my body is sexy then yours Moka, especially my boobs!" She then flaunted her body which made her breasts to slightly bounce a little, which then caused some of the guys who were nearby to either faint or have nose bleeds. While Moka just sweat-dropped and began to arguing with the Succubus once more.

Ulquiorra simply watch as the two girls began to have their ridculous argument. "Do all girls, usually have such weird arguments?" He thought to himself.

Meanwhile unknowingly to them, a young girl who had short black hair and purple eyes, who was no older then eleven. She had a black witch hat that drop down, she was wearing a pink top with a red bow tie, a black cape, and a pink corset, she also weared a light brown checked skirt and she was wearing bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. Who was watching the argument from behind a pillar not far from the group. She then began looking at Moka like a stalker, with a admiring expression.

The girl then headed to the board to find her name. "What! I'm rank number two!" She said in complete disbelief.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here." Said a voice behind her. The black haired girl turn and saw three tall guys behind her with sadistic smiles on their faces but the one in the middle who had a darker pale skin had an even more sadistic smile.

"Class president?" The black haired girl said to the one in the middle, knowing who he was.

"Why hello Yukari. It looks like your not the genius of our school anymore. Looks like that Ulkviorora guy has took your place as a genius." The class president said to her, in a smug tone. "Only eleven years old. I'll bet you wish that you didn't skip all those grades. So now you've pressed your luck and now your going to pay the prices!"

"Press my luck...huh?" The girl said in confusion, not knowing what the class president meant by that.

"Yeah, What's with this stupid uniform? I hate it when brats like you don't follow the school dress code!" The class president said still in an annoyed expression. "You make me embarrassed to be president of this class."

"But this is mine..." The black haired tried to explain to the class president.

"As, your class president the fact your even here is enough to give me a headache!" He said as he place his left hand on his forehead in an annoyed matter. "So spare me the sob story!" Then the class president and the two guys next him began to laugh at her.

Then suddenly three large bowls popped out of nowhere and hit their heads hard knocking them down on the ground. Which was caused by Yukari using her wand to make those large bowls to drop on the guys heads and began laughing at this. "Ha Ha Ha! It serves you right, you stupid jerks!" She said, as she wipe a small tear from her eye from laughing so much.

Then the class president began to get back up and was completely pissed off. "Why you little brat...DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" He shouted in anger, as he then charge at her, as his fingernails started to turn into long sharp claws. "I'll teach you, you little piss ant!"

Yukari was completely frozen in fear as he got closer to her, but then Moka got in front of Yukari. "Hey, stop it!" She shouted.

This caused the class president to stop his attack. "Who the hell are you?" He asked her in a demanding tone.

"Back off! Just because you are class president, doesen't give you the right, to go around attacking little girls!" Moka said to the class president, in a serious tone while still trying to defend Yukari.

"Listen Bitch! This doesen't concern you, so get the hell out of my way!" The class president yelled at Moka.

"And what If she didn't get out of the way?" Ulquiorra asked the class president in his calm tone as he stood right next to Moka.

Then the class president turn his attention on Ulquiorra, who calmly stood still with his hands in his pockets. ""Back off you pale freak!" He shouted to the Espada. "My business is with this so called genius, so it dosen't concern you or that damn bitc..." Before he could finish his sentence, Ulquiorra then used his left hand and grabbed him by the throat, causing the class president to have a hard time speaking.

"I believe that's where your wrong! Because I just heard you insulting me and you were even about to insult Moka some more!" The Espada said to the class president, in a deadly cold tone. He then slightly lifted him up in the air and he then throwed him into his friends who were just getting back up and were then knock back down and sent dropping to the ground harshly.

"Now listen well you arrogant fools, as will not repeat it to the likes of you!" Ulquiorra said to the trio in a cold but serious tone. "If I see you three harassing these three girls then I promise you that your lives will come to a close."

After that the trio then got back up. "Let's leave at this for the time being." The class president said, as he and his friends got back up. "Come on guy, let's go. " Then he and his friends started to leave, which made both Moka and Yukari to be at ease. "Disguesting witch!" He said, which made Moka and Yukari to be shock to hear that. "I swear, just being in the same class as one of filthy your kind is enough to make me want to puke all over the place!" He said, as he and his friends finally leaved.

Once they were gone, Moka let out a sign of relief. She then turn and look at the black haired girl who had a nervious expression. "Are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" Moka asked her in a friendly tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, so much for saving me!" The black haired girl said, with a bright smile. "I'm Yukari Sendou." She happerily introduce herself happily.

"Don't mention it Yukari! I hate when people get picked on just cause they're different! My name is Moka Akashiya." She said with a smile. "And these are my friends Kurumu and Ulquiorra." She said as she introduce her two friends to the black haired girl. "Hello." Kurumu replied with a smile. "It's nice to meet you." Ulquiorra said in his usual tone.

"I've heard all about you three." Yukari said to them. "Two of the most beautiful girls in the Academy and a mysterious student with pale skin who was able to defeat the monster Saizo." She stated in excitment.

Ulquiorra was about to correct her about the Saizo part, when Kurumu began to say something. "Well, It is obvious that I would be the beautifulish girl at the Academy." She said in a proud tone.

"However, your beauty is nothing compared to Moka's" Yukari said to her, which then caused Kurumu to be slightly tick by that comment. She was about to say something when her stomach growled in hunger, which caused her to blush, as everyone look at her. Before anyone could say something Moka's stomach growled in hunger which also caused her to blush in embarrassment.

"Perhapes we should get something to eat first." Ulquiorra suggested to the girls. To which both girls nodded, then they all headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

...

They finally got to the cafeteria and once they had something to eat, they continune their conversation.

"So Yukari I hear that your in the same grade as we are, but your four years younger." Moka asked the black haired girl.

"Yeah, I was able to skip a few grades." Yukari anwsered.

"Woah, I gues that means your super smart Yukari." Moka said to her, in a amaze tone and with a cheerful expression.

"Well, I was until he showed up and stole my first places spot!" Yukari said in a jealous tone as she pointed her finger at Ulquiorra with a slight angery expression. To which Ulquiorra simply ignored her.

"Well little girl, you are talking about my Destined One after all. So you won't be able to compete against him." Kurumu gloated to Yukari, to which she look at the blue haired girl with a annoyed expression.

Seeing a fight could break out at any moment Moka tried to change the subject. "Anyway, Yukari I love your outfit it's totally beautiful!" Moka said to her with a bright smile, which caused Yukari to blush after that compliment.

"Well, that's very nice of you to say, but I'm not the impressive one. Your by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Moka!" She stated, after waving her hands in flattery. "And your kind hearted and smart and cool." She said in a slight nervous tone which confuse both Moka and Kurumu.

"You see I...uh...You should know...I love you more then life itself save Moka!" She declared as she jumped forward and tacked Moka to the floor. "From the first moment I saw you, I fell more and more in love with you, and since you save me from those jerks I've decided that you're the one!" She said in happy tone as she lyed on top of Moka and squeeze her boobs.

"Huh, what are you saying?! What do you mean, the one?!" Moka asked who was in slight shock after hearing that.

Well duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!" She said, with a smile and a blush on her face.

"Your What...!" Kurumu shouted in complete disbelief, while Ulquiorra simply raised an eyebrow to the scene that was happening right next to him.

Uh, I think...well erm...I can be a girl and a friend." Moka said innocently, as she unsure what to say after hearing Yukari say that.

"Yippee, Oh I'm so excited about this!" Yukari said in complete joy as she nuzzled between Moka's boobs.

"Yeah I could tell/ I think I could tell," Both Kurumu and Ulquiorra thought to themselfs.

Moka was now walking in the hallway, she saw many male and female students looking at her with embarrassed expressions. The reason being that Yukari was still clinging on Moka's breast and squeezing them as Moka kept on walking.

"Err...listen Yukari could you..." Moka tried to asked Yukari but was completely embarrassed.

"Has anyone every told you, that your boobs are bigger then they look?!" Yukari asked in a happy tone with a slight giggle. As they kept going pass others students some of the boys complained how it was not fair that Yukari was squeezing Moka's boobs.

"I'm flat as a pancake myself, so getting to squeeze big ones like these is a dream come true!" She stated as she still kept on squeezing Moka's boobs.

"Yukari, could you please let go, I'm starting to feel a little weak..." Moka said in a uncomfortable and embarrassed tone and with a embarrassed expression.

After that Ulquiorra and Kurumu who had been walking not far from them, could definitely tell that Moka was completely embarrassed of the situation she was in and decided to help her.

"Yukari, I insist you let go of Moka, since it's clear that your making her feel embarrass." Ulquiorra told her in usual tone.

"I have to agree with Ulquiorra, you are way too young to be doing that sorta thing to Moka, you can't just go and be grabbing her breast whenever you want and wherever you are." Kurumu told her.

"I knew you both would show up eventually!" Yukari said in a serious tone which surprised both Ulquiorra and Kurumu.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. Your a mysterious student with pale skin but your grades seem to be better then mine. Kurumu Kurono,your considered to be one of the most beautiful girl in this Academy, however having cow udders for boobs still dosen't mean that your beauty is anything compared to Moka's!" Yukari stated to both of them, as she kept on squeezing Moka's breast. After hearing that comment caused Kurumu's eyes to twitch in anger and a slight tick mark formed behind her head.

"Now you two listen and you two listen real good! Moka is mine and mine alone, and won't her to be stolen by the like of you two!" Yukari stated to them in aserious tone as she kept on squeezing Moka's breast, she then let go of Moka's breast and look at Ulquiorra and Kurumu with a serious expression. "So I'm declaring war on you two!" She stated as she pulled out a magic wand that had a star on the top of it's center. This slightly surprise Kurumu while this made Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Yukari then twirled her wand and a flash of light began to appeared from her wand as she casted a spell. After that was done brooms and buckets sprang out of a locker and sprang to life and began attacking Ulquiorra and Kurumu. However the brooms and buckets were having no effect on Ulquiorra due to his hierro, but Kurumu on the other hand was getting a terrible beating from Yukari's spell.

Seeing this Moka began to be worried by this. "Yukari ! What are you doing ?" Moka asked the black haired girl.

"You see. I'm using magic." Yukari answered, which surprise Moka, Kurumu and even Ulquiorra.

"Magic?!" Moka said still with a surprise expression.

"Yep. You see I'm a Witch, it's sorta my thing." The Witch answered with a smile. Hearing that surprised three students even more. "And if anyone tries to get close to my Moka! Well then, there gonna have to answer to me and my magic wand!" She declared.

Unknowingly to them, the Class President and his friends were hiding near by in the shadows. "Did you guys hear that?" One of the Class President's friends asked. "This girl is way out of control! Revealing her monster identity is definitely against school rules!" the other one stated.

"Well, looks like you push your luck a little too far you damn brat!" The Class President said, as he and his friends began to leave.

Ulquiorra was getting annoyed seeing Kurumu getting beat up, he began to raise the spiritual pressure in his left hand and destroyed the brooms and buckets that were attacking him and Kurumu. "Yukari, let me remind you, that I and Kurumu are also Moka's friends, and since Moka considers you her friend I won't have any intention of harming you, but continune on doing these foolish acts and I might change my mind." He said to her in a slight cold tone, he then picked up Kurumu in his arms and headed to the infirmary to treat her injuries.

At the Infirmary Kurumu was resting on the infirmary's bed as Ulquiorra had treated all of her injuries.

"I assume your injuries are better now?"He asked her with his usual tone, but Kurumu could tell he was worried about her.

"I'm fine now, Ulquiorra. Thank you helping me." She replied with a smile. "But what are we going to do now? Yukari won't allow you or I go near Moka," she asked.

"It seems I'll have to keep an eye on Yukari and make sure I maintain some distance from Moka for some time, as she won't let me talk to Moka." He answered.

After hearing that made Kurumu happy. "Yahoo! While Moka is distracted, I'm with Ulquiorra all alone! Way to go Yukari!" She thought in joy. "You know Ulquiorra, I think we should just forget about Moka and Yukari for now and focuse on us." She said in a seductive tone and with a blush, as she began to crawl to Ulquiorra. "After all despite her being genius she still a bratty little kid, and everyone in her class hates her." She told him as she kept getting closer to Ulquiorra who kept slowly moving away from her.

Unaware to them, Yukari was right outside the infirmary behind the window, spying on the two. "Ulquiorra. You are my most despised and deadly rival. I'm going to make you regret the day that you stole my Moka!" Yukari said quitely, with a stern expression. She then pulled out a doll made out of straw. "This is my voodoo doll! And It's got your name written all over it!" She stated. "Just put this strand of Ulquiorra's hair!" She stated as she put Ulquiorra's hair in the voodoo doll. "And I can easily control him..." She then made the voodoo doll hit itself's in the face.

At the same moment, Ulquiorra felt something off with his right hand as it slowly started to move on it's own. He then started to slightly increase the spiritual pressure in his right hand which overpowered the strange power that was trying to control him.

"What?! Impossible!" Yukari said in disbelief, as no matter what she did to the voodoo doll didn't effect Ulquiorra.

"If it's not working on him then I'll used this other voodoo doll!" She said, as she pulled out another voodoo doll. "This one has that Blue haired bimbo name on it!" She said, as she put the strand of Kurumu's hair in the voodoo doll and began to control the voodoo doll as she desired.

Now it was Kurumu who began to feel something off with her body, the same thing that Ulquiorra went through, however unlike Ulquiorra, she was not able to control her actions.

Suddenly, her hands moved on their own and grabbed Ulquiorra who was caught off guard by this. Then her left hand rip the two top buttons on his shirt, Kurumu could slightly see Ulquiorra's muscular body and began to slightly blush at Kurumu was lying on top of the Espada, their faces were inches away from each other, they could both smell each's others breath by now.

"What do you think you're doing, Kurumu?" Ulquiorra uttered in a cold tone.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra. My body is moving on it's own I can't stop it." Kurumu whispered in a fearful tone, as her body was completely shaking in humiliation.

While that was happening Moka was walking through the hallway. She then let out a sign of exhaustion. "I thought I'd never lose her. I think I'll go and see how Ulquiorra and Kurumu are." She said, as she headed to the infirmary room. Once She got there, she open the door and saw Ulquiorra and Kurumu's lips were inches away from touching each others, which made her completely blush at this and also caused a tick mark formed behind her head as she also let out a angrily aura.

To which both Kurumu and Ulquiorra felt the aura to which they both turn and saw Moka.

"No wait! It's not what you think Moka..." Kurumu said, trying to explain herself to the pink haired Vampire.

"What do you think you're doing Kurumu?! You did it again, your used your love charm on him didn't you?!" Moka exclaimed in anger.

"Wait, you know I wouldn't do that anymore!" Kurumu stated, as Ulquiorra got off the infirmary bed.

"Then what's going on?!" Moka asked in a demanding tone.

"And, now for the final finisher!" Yukari declared as she made the voodoo doll's arms go down.

Right as Kurumu was about to explain the situation to Moka. When suddenly she felt something off with her body once more, as her hands moved on their own and pulled down Ulquiorra's pants along with his boxers. This caused Moka to blush the deepest shade of red seeing the black haired Espada standing half naked right in front of her. Fortunately Ulquiorra was wearing a longer shirt then he usually did, which avoided any further awkwardness for the pink haired girl.

Kurumu on the other hand, began to squirt a small amount of blood from her nose as she could see Ulquiorra's private areas. She then quickly covered her nose to avoid any further nose bleeds.

"Oh...Wow...!" Kurumu uttered to herself. As she got up, she could feel her heart beating like crazy.

"Kurumu Kurono!" Ulquiorra said in a very cold voice, while a black aura with green outline surrounded him. Both Kurumu and Moka were slighly frozen in fear as they heard Ulquiorra's tone and the aura around him.

But before anyone could say anything, when they suddenly heard a familiar voice from the outside infirmary window and turn to see who it was.

"Hahahaha! It worked, I did it!" Yukari shouted in joy.

"It's Yukari!" Moka shouted, causing the black haired witch to realize that she had been spotted, to which she turned to run, but unfortunately for her she was grabbed by the Espada who hold her by the collar of her cape and looked at her with a cold expression, obviously not amuse with the little stunt she pulled.

...

The group were now inside an empty and slightly dark classroom. Both Moka and Kurumu had a worried expressions not knowing what was about to happen, while Yukari stood behind Moka with a slightly unworried expression. All three girls looked at Ulquiorra who was leaning against the wall with his usual calm expression.

After a few minutes of silence had pass, Moka decided to speak. "...Ulquiorra?" She said in a slightly worried tone.

Ulquiorra looked at the pink haired girl for a moment, he then let out a small sigh. He then turn his focuse on the little witch. "Yukari need I remind you that I warned you what would happen if you kept on doing these foolish acts." He told her.

"Well, I didn't think it was all bad." Kurumu muttered to herself with a slight blush on her face.

"Look Ulquiorra, I know that your angry at her. But please understand that she's just a little kid, so you can't go an hurt her." Moka said trying to defend Yukari and trying to calm Ulquiorra down.

"I know your just trying to defend her Moka. But she needs to understand that she can't go around messing with people like that." Ulquiorra stated, which made Moka and Kurumu have slight worried expression as Ulquiorra did have a point.

"I surpose your right but..." Moka said in a uncertain tone as she look at Yukari who had a slight worried expression.

Ulquiorra was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turn a saw it was Kurumu. "Please Ulquiorra, let me handle this one" Kurumu asked him, to which he nodded.

"Yukari listen." Kurumu spoke to her in a serious tone which surprised the black haired girl. "If you keep doing these childish pranks, you're end up being all alone with no friends at all!" She told her in a polite but serious tone.

"I don't care! I'm a genius all right! As far as I'm concern if people aren't at my level, I'd rather not be friends with them anyway." Yukari declared to her.

"I assume the reason being is because your classmates give you a hard time." Ulquiorra stated to the Witch.

"Shut up! You know nothing of me! You two don't know any think about me!" She said in anger, as she whirled her wand and two brass pot fell on both Ulquiorra and Kurumu's head. She then quickly leafted the classroom.

Moka then quickly tried follow her, when she was stop by Ulquiorra who held her by the arm. "That's enough Moka, just let her go." Ulquiorra said to her in his calm tone.

"But Ulquiorra..." Moka said in a sad tone with a worried expression.

...

Yukari had now ran from the hallway to outside of the Academy. As she kept on running, she began remembering all the harsh things that her classmates would say to her in class.

"You know, I heard that girl is a Witch."

"What a pathetic loser! How did we get stuck with a girl like that in our class?"

"A snot-nosed kid like her is nothing more then a nonsense!"

"Witches aren't even real monsters! They're hardly better than humans!"

"The only reason she makes good grades, is because she uses magic!"

"Who needs friends? I don't care..." She thought with a slight sad expression.

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground as she collided with someone. "Ow that hurt, you idiot! Why don't you watch where you're walking you jerk?!" She shouted in anger.

"Well, I suppose compared to you, anyone could be considered a moron." Said the voice, which made Yukari look up and saw who it was.

"Class president!" Yukari exclaimed as she saw the Class president with his friends but there was another person with them.

"Well, if it isn't little miss rule-breaker?" Said one of the Class president's friends to Yukari.

"I've been waiting to see you ever since. You enjoyed embarrassing me in front of the entire school, didn't you?" The Class president said in a annoyed tone.

"Now look what you've done. You've gone and made our class president angry." Said the second friend of the Class president, to Yukari.

"Yeah a big mistake on your part, you stupid brat!" The third friend of the Class president, said to Yukari in a arrogant tone.

"I'll have to teach you to be more respectful." The Class president said with a evil expression as he stick out his snake like tongue. This made Yukari to be in fear. Then the Class president's friends grabbed Yukari by the arms and began dragging her to wherever they were taking her.

Back at the Classroom.

"Listen Moka, you're just way too lenient to Yukari!" Kurumu said to her.

"But still...when you stop and think about how she must feel..." Moka stated to Kurumu in a worried tone.

"If that's the way you see it, then what about me and Ulquiorra? Were the ones getting pummeled and humiliated over here!" She stated.

"Don't you get it?! Kurumu, how come you of all people can't give her the beneft of the doubt?" Moka asked the blue haired girl, in a serious tone. "Think what it's like for poor Yukari."

Just as Kurumu was to respond when Ulquiorra speaked. "I can see why your worried about her Moka. After all she's a witch and everyone in her class hates her."

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Kurumu asked the Espada.

"You don't know? In the old days they were called Beings of the Borderline." He began explaing it to her. "Halfway between humans and monsters. No one trusts a halfway. They're excluded and discriminated against. In the human world, they're hated even more. Humans killed them for centuries in Witch Hunt."

"Witch Hunt..." Moka thought with a shock expression. "Now you see, I won't abandon her!" She said, as she then quickly ran out of the classroom and went to look for Yukari, leaving Ulquiorra and Kurumu in the classroom on their own.

"What should we do Ulquiorra?" Kurumu asked the Espada.

"For now we should make sure that Moka is alright." He answered. "I'll go and track Moka. While you fly and see if you can see Yukari anywhere."

"Right! Leave it to me!" Kurumu said in a confident tone, she then opened the classroom window and then sprouting her purple wings, she the n flew out the window and started to look around.

After that Ulquiorra began heading out of the classroom and began heading to where Moka had gone thanks to his Pesquisa.

Meanwhile the Class president with his friends continuned on dragging Yukari by her arms and were now in forest that was completely surrounded by fog.

Then the Class president's friends threw Yukari against a tree.

"OW!" Yukari cried "What the hell is wrong with you jerks! That hurts." She said in a angery tone.

"Ow! That hurts! That hurts! Why don't you quit your crying already?!" One of the Class president's friends to Yukari in a angery and mocking tone.

"You're voice is so annoying!" Said the second friend of the Class president, to Yukari.

"You have no idea how long the Class president has been waiting for this moment. You disguesting witch!" "The third friend of the Class president, said to Yukari in a arrogant tone.

"Yep. Disgusting is exactly right for a nasty witch like you." The Class president said. "It makes me wanna puke!"

Then after that the Class president and his friends apperences started to completely changed. They were now humanoid lizardsman with dark green scales, their hands turned into claws and slitted, yellow eyes. On top of their head is some type spiny crest in different colours which were red for the Class president, the friend on his right was brown, the friend on his left was a messy purple and the friend behind him was pitch black they also Within their mouths is a large asset of sharp teeth and a forked tongue.

Seeing their true monster forms. Yukari raised her wand at them as they slowly walk towards her.

 **"You're nothing but a disgusting, sad little shrimp-ass bitch!"** The Class president said in a smug tone. **"Listen, you. We don't need your type in our** **class!"**

This shocked Yukari, which also caused her body to be shaking by this.

 **"Aw, look she's completely shaking!"** The lizard said with the messy purple type spiny crest, in a amused tone.

 **"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"** The Class president asked the black haired witch in a amused tone.

This made Yukari look up at them with a serious expression. "Don't underestimate me!" She shouted as she raised her wand in the air and swinging it around as she chanted, "MAGIC WAND ATTACK, MAGIC WAND ATTACK, MAGIC WAND ATT…!"

 **"Oh, shut your damn filthy witch** **mouth!"** The Class president shouted as he charged at Yukari before she could finish her spell, the Class president grabbed Yukari's wand by his mouth, he then completely chomped the top right off. He then began to laugh at that.

"Oh no! He ate my magic wand!" She thought in horror as she look at the broken handle.

 **"UGH, gross!"** The Class president said as he spit out the broken wand out of his mouth. **"I've never tasted something so terrible in my life."**

 **"What should we do with this one, huh?"** The one with the brown spiny crest asked the others.

 **"I say we eat her!"** The one with the messy purple spiny crest suggested.

 **"I second that motion!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest replied. **" Plus there's plenty of fog, there's no way anyone would see us!"** He stated.

 **"Yeah! That's a good idea!"** The Class president said with a slight grin as he then started to lick his mouth with his tongue. **"She's a prepubescent little runt, but at least she'll take the taste of that wand out of my mouth!"** He said, as he began to laugh menacingly. **" You guys can have some as well, she's Young and Tender...!"** He said as he approached her.

 **" YOUR THE BEST CLASS PRESIDENT!"** The three Lizard guys said in joy, as they approached Yukari as well.

Yukari look on in fear as the Lizards monsters started to get closer to her. "Oh, no….PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Yukari shouted desparately.

"Get away from her! Right now!" A voice shouted, getting The lizardsmen and Yukari's attention. The lizard men stopped and looked behind them and saw it was Moka who had a serious expression.

"Moka it's you!" Yukari exclaimed in disbelief and in relieved.

The Class president then look at Moka with sickening grin. **"Well, well, look who it is!"** He said with a slight chuckle.

 **"Hey** **I just had a great idea Class president, how about we eat both of them?!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest suggested to the others.

 **"I second that motion!"** The one with the messy purple spiny crest agreed.

 **"Me too, She's gotta be even juicier than the witch!"** The one with the brown spiny crest added.

 **"I gotta admit."** The Class president said as he licked his mouth with his reptilian tongue with a lustful smirk. **"She does look tasty, since she's got all those big and nice lustful parts too!"** He said as he look at Moka's breast, thighs, and ass with a very lustful expression.

Despite being freaked out by the Class president comment, Moka was still ready to fight.

"I'm fine Moka, just get out of here!" Yukari shouted which surprised Moka. "As far as monsters go, I can handle these jerks myself!" She said in a brave tone.

"You gotta stop doing that, Yukari!"Moka said which surprised Yukari, as she saw Moka walking towards her. "You're not alone. You don't have to handle everything by yourself. That's all you really need, you know. Just someone you can depend on you don't have to be crazy-in-love with them. And you don't have to torment people because you're afraid they're going to reject you." She continued as she walked pasted the lizardsmen.

"Quit talking nonsense! Just run Moka!" Yukari slightly shouted to the pink haired Vampire.

"There's no reason to push yourself so hard, Yukari." Moka said as she continued on walking, while the lizardsmen all looked between each other and exchanged confused looks. "Why bite off more than you can chew? You're still a little girl, you know." Moka said in a caring tone as she approached the witch.

"I'm not pushing myself too hard." Yukari protested as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yukari I understand how hard it is to be alone." Moka said with a caring smile, which surprised Yukari. "I know. I was alone for a long time too.

"You were, Moka?" Yukari asked her, to which Moka smiled at her.

"That's right, I used to be on my own and I wished that I could have some friends." Moka replied. "And then I met Ulquiorra, despite him being silent and hard to read, he nevered just me being a Vampire and he always look out for me. And Kurumu despite her claiming that Ulquiorra is her Destined One and she see me as her rival she is someone I would call my friend."

"Really? There are really your friends Moka?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"That's why I'll never give up on you, I want to help you. I'm your friend, Yukari. You can count on me. Moka said, slightly tearing up, as she then hold Yukari's hands.

"Thank you, Moka." Yukari said as she then hug Moka, while starting tearing up as well. While that was happening the lizards were looking on in complete disbelief.

 **"Hey! What gives?! Did they forget about us or something?!"** The one with the brown spiny crest asked in disbelief.

 **"Yeah, what are we, chopped liver?!"** The one with the messy purple spiny crest asked in disbelief as well.

 **"Nobody ever dares ignores us!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest exclaimed in anger.

 **"We're not gonna stand for it! You understand me, fellas?! We're not gonna put up with this crap, are we? I say it's high time we chow down on some of that lustful body!"** The Class president said as he approach Moka in a lunging matter.

Yukari gasped, seeing what was happening. "Enough!" She shouted, getting away from Moka and biting the Class president's tail, managing to hurt him.

 **"OWWW!"** The Class president screamed from the bite he received from the Witch.

 **"HEY! HOW DARE YOU BITE THE PRESIDENT!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest shouted in anger.

 **"What the hell do you think you're doing, you miserable little Bitch!"** The Class president said in anger, he then swong his claw at her, however she was then grabbed by Ulquiorra who took the class president's full attack but fortunately for him his Hierro was able to protect him only his Blazer and shirt got torn.

"I don't get it, why are you here?!" Yukari asked in disbelief after seeing Ulquiorra saving her.

" I'm here to help you." He answered. "Since your friends with Moka that I'll help you from these pile of trash. This made Yukari to be completely surprised by that.

 **"Oh great, someone else is here to interfere with our plans."** The Class president said in annoyance.

 **"It's time we step in and take care of these fools!"** The one with the brown spiny crest said as he then charge at Yukari and Ulquiorra.

 **"We've got this, class president you can go after the pink haired girl!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest said as he and the messy purple spiny crest one began to charge at Yukari and Ulquiorra as well.

"No, Yukari! Ulquiorra, look out!" Moka shouted worriedly.

The Witch and the Espada watched as the Class president's friends was charging at them at fast pace, which made Yukari look on with a worried expression, while Ulquiorra just remain calm. But as they got closed to attacking them, when Kurumu who still had her wings, swooped in and grabbed them, flying them high in the air avoiding the lizards attacks.

"Ulquiorra, Yukari are you okay?!" Kurumu asked.

"Kurumu!" Yukari exclaimed in shock as she saw that the Succubs had just save her from the lizards attacks.

"Uhh! You guys are heavy." Kurumu sighed as she set them down.

"I appreciate your help Kurumu." Ulquiorra said to her.

"I did it for you Ulquiorra." Kurumu said in a happy tone as she then embrace the Espada, which caused Moka who had ran towards them and she then Kurumu embracing Ulquiorra caused a slight tick mark to appear on her forehead.

 **"You've gotta be kidding me! Another do-gooder?!"** The class president said in a annoyance.

 **"This is getting annoying."** The one with the brown spiny crest said.

 **"But look on the plus side. This one got much more lustful parts then Moka!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest said with a lustful expression.

 **"Whaddya say we round 'em up and eat every last one of them?!"** The one with the messy purple spiny crest asked, which shocked Yukari.

" It's a shame that your intelligents dosen't allow you to remember thing." Ulquiorra said in a serious but cold tone. "I told you before if I see you or your friends harassing these three girls then I promise you that your lives will come to a close."

 **" And I'll repeat what I told you, you pale freak our business is with that little Witch!"** The class president stated to the Espada. **"And seeing how these two sluts want to interfere will definitely have some fun with them!"**

"Very well then. I'll make sure you all regret messing with these girls." Ulquiorra said to the Lizards monsters in a more serious tone, as he stand in front of the girls.

"Ulquiorra, you're…" Yukari thought in shock.

"Oh, yeah Ulquiorra will you be my protecter too! Pretty please!" Kurumu asked with a blush, completely infatuated with the thought of Ulquiorra being her protector.

 **"Just shut the fuck up you pale freak! It's time, boys attack!"** The Class president ordered his friends as he started to charge at the group.

 **"Yes Class President/ Lets tear all of them apart/ Dinner is served!"** The Class president's friends said as they continune on charging with the class president.

"Looks like they won't learn their lesson, until you beat some sense into them Ulquiorra." Kurumu said to the Espada.

"Yes, that looks like it to me as well." Ulquiorra replied.

"Ulquiorra, please also let me help you in this!" Moka insisted with a worried expression but in a serious tone. Ulquiorra look at her and saw how serious Moka was when she said that to him, he couldn't help but do her request. He then removed the Rosario and then a large bright light emitted from Moka. Which caused the Lizards monsters to stop charging as they were blinded by the bright light. **"What's with this damn light?!"** The Class president exclaimed in wonder. Then the light finaly die down there stood Inner Moka who then look at Ulquiorra.

"Well, we meet again Ulquiorra Cifer." She said with a smirk, to which Ulquiorra simply reply with a nod.

"Is this… Moka's vampire form?!" Yukari thought in a amazement.

 **"Look! Her hair! Don't you know getting your hair dyed is against school rules?!"** The one with the brown spiny crest exclaimed, as he rushed at Inner Moka, only to be kicked into a tree.

"Looks you might need my help again Ulquiorra." Inner Moka said with a smirk.

"I think you are mistaken, Inner Moka. It was not I who ask for your help, it was your other half who insisted to help me." Ulquiorra corrected in his usual tone, which caused a tick mark to appear on Moka's forehead. "Any way Moka." Ulquiorra said which caused the Vampire to snap out of her anger.

" I want you to kept Yukari and Kurumu safe." The Espada told her, which not only surprise Inner Moka but Kurumu as well.

"What are you saying?!" Inner Moka asked him, with a slightly surprise expression.

"Just that It's about time that I show you what I'm truly capable of." Ulquiorra anwsered. He then took off the ring on his index finger. The girls watch as a black smoke and violet sparks started to surround Ulquiorra's hand.

After the smoke finally died down, The girls and Lizards monsters saw Ulquiorra holding a katana like sword with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance, unknowing to all of them it was in fact Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō.

"Incredible, where did that sword come from?" both Moka and Kurumu wonder, while Yukari was completely stun by this.

 **"What the...A sword! Don't you know that's against OUR SCHOOL'S RULES!"** The Class president exclaimed in anger, as he look at Ulquiorra's Zanpakutō.

 **"Yeah you've better listen to our Class president!"** The one with the pitch black spiny crest said in anger, as he rushed to the Espada. **"You've better prepare yourself you WHITE FREA..."** Before he could his sentence, Ulquiorra used his Zanpakutō to slash the lizard's upper body which caused the lizard to be stunned as a large amount of blood spewed out of him. He then drop to the ground.

This not only surprised the other Lizards monsters but the girls as well.

 **"You...You...HOW DARE YOU!"** The one with the brown spiny crest shouted as he rushed at the Espada in anger. But however the same thing happen to him like his friend but this time Ulquiorra slash him all the to his shoulder which cause the lizard's blood to spew like a volcano. He then drop to the ground.

 **"Damn it!"** The one with the messy purple spiny crest muttered as he saw his friends getting destroyed by the Espada. He then quickly headed to the girls. **"Instead of fighting this monster I'll just go after the girls!"** He stated.

"I think you'll find that was a terrible choice." Ulquiorra said in a cold tone, as he appeared right behind the Lizard Monster who completely froze in fear once he heard the Espada behind.

The Ulquiorra slashed at the Lizard's back and caused large amount of blood spewed out of him. He then drop to the ground.

The Class president started sweat from his forehead as he watch as his friends were getting easily defeated.

"Your comrades habe been defeated. I would be wise if you leave now or else." Ulquiorra warned the Lizard in a cold emotionless tone.

After that The Class President had a slight grin on his face. **"So what if they were defeated. It only means That I WILL BE THE ONE THAT WILL DEFEAT YOU!"** He shouted as he charged at the Espada.

While the Lizard monster continune on charging at the Espada, Ulquiorra let out a tired sign he then put his Zanpakutō back in it's sheath. This surprised Lizard monster but kept on charging at then as he was close enough to Ulquiorra he completely stop as Ulquiorra used his Zanpakutō sheath to hit the president right in his stomach, which caused him gasp from the pain. Then Ulquiorra grabbed the president's face with his left hand and sending him crashing near his fallen comrades.

 **"DAMN IT! DAMN IT...!"** The Class President uttered in anger as he began to cough in the pain he was in.

Then Ulquiorra appreaed right in front of him. "This is your final warning." Ulquiorra said to him still in his cold emotionless tone. "Are you going to give up?"

 **"...Screw you...you PALE FREAK...!"** The Lizards shouted at him. But after the moment he said that Ulquiorra raised his right hand before anyone could say anything,he thrusted his hand into the class president's chest which shock him dearly. He then thrust his hand out of the class president's chest which caused a slight amount of blood to spew out of his chest he then fell on his back to the ground.

All the girls gasped in fear as their gaze turned to see what Ulquiorra had done to the class president's chest.

 **"Y...ou...dam...n...monst...er..."** The lizard barly uttered in a very weak tone, at the Espada.

"This is the end, Class president." Ulquiorra said, "But I've decided not to kill you or your friends. Don't get the wrong idea, though. I'm not doing so because I want you or your friends to recover." He held his right hand up, his middle finger touching the pad of his thumb. What I'm going to do is give you and your friends something worst then death."

Ulquiorra then snapped his fingers together, then a strange aura rose from all of the Lizards monster's bodys. The girls watch as Ulquiorra began to inhale the strange aura from the Lizard monsters. After that all the lizard monsters forms completely disappeared and had return to their human forms but were still in serious danger.

"If you all can still hear me down there, then listen closely." Ulquiorra began to speak to the weak students who were still on the ground. "I've had given you warning after warning that if you would go after any of these girls I'd promise you that your lives will come to a close, and they will. But Like I told you all I won't kill you. Instead I'll give you greater death then you expected." He then went through his pockets and pulled out a dark purple small cube-like object.

 **"W...Wha...t is th...at?"**

"This is Caja Negación." Ulquiorra anwsered. "This cube traps anyone in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape, You will all suffer from your injuries, unable to heal, your life force depleted and shrouded in mist, you will all die alone, with no one to hear your incessant whining." And with that Ulquiorra tossed the dark purple small cube at the class president and his friends which then wrapped their bodys and within a moment, they was gone.

"Goodbye and good riddance." Ulquiorra simply said. "I must thank Kami-sama for giving me ten of these Caja Negación. He thought to himself.

Ulquiorra turned and look back at the girls who were still looking on in amazement.

"That was certainly amazing!" Inner Moka thought with a grin, after seeing Ulquiorra taking care of the Lizards monsters.

"You were pretty amazing Ulquiorra!" Kurumu told him, despite her thinking that the way he defeated the class president was pretty terrifying but she still had to admit Ulquiorra was amazing.

"But why?" Yukari asked, which caused Kurumu to look at her. "Why what?" Kurumu asked.

"I was so bad and I did mean things to everybody and I even embarrassed you and Ulquiorra. I don't get it, why did you guys come and save me?" Yukari asked.

"Isn't it obvious to you Yukari?" Kurumu asked, getting the younger girl's attention. "We came to rescue you because we all wanna be there for you no matter what. You don't have to be alone anymore. From now on, we'll be right by your side." Kurumu told her with a smile.

Yukari looked back and forth between everyone and cried in happyness.

A Few days later

Moka and Kurumu were walking down the hallway carrying some boxes full of supplies for their classrooms.

"Yukari has really change! She actually got up in front of her class and apologized for the pranks she's pulled." Kurumu said to Moka. "I think everybody felt kinda guilty too about the way they treated her."

Hearing that made Moka smile. "That's really good to hear." She said in a please tone.

The girls opened the door to one of their classrooms. Once they were in, they became completely stunned as what they were seeing. They saw to their surprise, Yukari was in a empty classroom pressing herself against Ulquiorra who was also in the empty classroom, in a one-sided hug. The Espada was a bit confused by this and had no idea what to do about the situation he was in.

"Oh, my Ulquiorra!" Yukari called in a cheerful tone, "I just love you to death!"

Then both the vampire and succubus drop their boxes after hearing Yukari saying that to the Espada. "Yukari, what are you doing?" Moka asked the Witch in a very confuse tone.

"Hey, you guys!" Yukari exclamied in joy, as she noitice them at the door. "My classes are right next to yours, I should come over and play sometime!" She said happily.

"Come over and play?" Both Kurumu and Moka asked in confusion.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Because I already love you, Moka and now I've fallen madly in love with Ulquiorra too!" Yukari stated, while Moka was incredibly confused and shock. "WHAT!" Kurumu exclaimed in shock with a angered expression.

"When I got saved by Ulquiorra, the way he hold me, for some reason it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore." She stated with a blush on her face. " What I mean is, that I want him to hold me in my unique ways over and over again!" Now my love for both of you has increase!"

"What?! How could you love two people at same time?!" Kurumu asked angerily.

"Love knows no bounds!" Yukari replied to the succubus. "Ulquiorra and Moka are my true love. I even dream of having a passionate night with them!" She said with a deeper blush on her face and then hugged the Espada more tightly. Ulquiorra tried to get her off him but she cling on to him more tightly.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kurumu shouted, as she ran to Ulquiorra and grab him by his arm pull him away from the Witch. "Ulquiorra's is my Destined One, so his mine, so don't you forget!"

"Hey you let go of him Ulquiorra is mine!" Yukari cried out, as she grabbed Ulquiorra by his other arm and pulling him back to her. Which then caused both girls to pull Ulquiorra from side to side. "I'm starting to question why Kami-sama send me to this world just for this?" Ulquiorra thought with a slight tired expression as he kept on being pulled back and forth by the Witch and the Succubus.

Moka continune on watching the girls having their little tug-of-war while claiming Ulquiorra was theirs. Which caused her to be even more jealous as she slightly lowered her head. "Both of you are just wasting your time!" She muttered loud enough for the others to hear it.

The girls looked at Moka slightly confused, even Ulquiorra was slightly surprise as well. Suddenly he saw Moka pouncing right at him. "ULQUIORRA BELONGS TO ME!" She shouted as she then sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck his blood, which Ulquiorra did not see coming once again as Moka began to have a happy expression as she drank his blood.

Omake: **Yokai Academy encyclopedia**

"Today I'm going to tell you about Yukari Sendo." **Silverking619** Stated with a smile. He then turned on the large tv screen and began showing video footage of Yukari. "Yukari is what know as a Witch. They are able to control the energy of objects with their magic. He began explaining as the video footage change to showing her using her magic wand to control objects such as large bowls, brooms and buckets to attack others. "What's interesting about them, it's said that they are midway between humans and monsters.!" He also stated.

"HEY!" A voice exclaimed in annoyances, which caused **Silverking619** to be surprise as he turn and saw it was Yukari. "What's up with you?" He asked with a questionable look.

"There's so much more to talk about me!" Yukari said in a serious tone. " Like how despite that I'm only 11 years old I'm in high school and I can create many unique objects like the voodoo doll, since after I am a Genius!" She said with a confident smile.

"Didn't you get out rank by Ulquiorra in Midterm Exams?" He asked with a slight grin, which caused Yukari to be furious.

"Hey! I don't need take this from someone who failed his exams." Yukari said with a smirk, which caused a tick mark to appear on **Silverking619** head.

"Okay I've had enough of this!" **Silverking619** said as he walked up to Yukari. "So why don't you go back to elementary school, okay little brat so run along." **Silverking619** said in a irritated tone as he rub the top of her head harshly.

"I'm a brat am I?!" Yukari muttered in anger. She then pulled out her magic wand, she then twirled her wand and a flash of light began to appeared from her wand as she casted a spell. Then suddenly a large amount of buckets, kettle pots and large bowls landed on **Silverking619** head and causing him to drop to the ground harshly and buried under the objects.

"Okay, I deserve that." He said as he slowly a merge out of the rubble of objects his eyes were completely dizzy. "I'm sorry."

"Very well your forgiven." Yukari said in a serious tone. She then turn as if she was looking at a camera. " Thank's everyone who have check out this new chapter be sure to check out when the next chapter comes out." Yukari said with a bright smile.

" And to be sure to favour and follow this story and even leave a review as well..." **Silverking619** said in a slight weak tone, right after that he then passed out to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: The President of the Newspaper Club

After another day at the Academy was finish. Ulquiorra and Moka were walking through the hallway together and were heading to their dorms.

"Oh! Ulquiorra and Moka! Just the two students I wanted to see! Said a voice behind them, to which they stop and turn and saw it, was their homeroom teacher Ms. Nekonome.

"Have you two decided what club to join yet?" She asked the pair. "You two are the only ones in my class who haven't made their choices yet."

"No ma'am I haven't let/ Nor have I Ms. Nekonome." Moka and Ulquiorra said with their respective answers to their homeroom teacher.

"Oh, I'm so glad! Then you two can join my club The Newspaper Club!" She said to them with a happy expression. "No one's joined yet and it's on the brink of collapsing."

"That's sound interesting." Moka said with a bright smile. "What do you think Ulquiorra?" She asked the Espada.

"If that's what's you want to join, then I see no problem joining The Newspaper Club." He answered to Moka in his usual tone.

"All right! I finally got someone to sign up, we have a club!" Ms. Nekonome said in happiness.

"Hold on! I'll join the club too!" Kurumu exclaimed in a happy tone.

"Yeah! I want to join the club too!" Yukari exclaimed as well.

"Kurumu! Yukari!" Both Moka and Ulquiorra said in a slight surprise tone, hearing that they wanted to join the Newspaper Club as well.

"Woo, that makes four! This is totally awesome!" Ms. Nekonome exclaimed in delight. "I'll tell you more details about it tomorrow." She said, as she then started to walk away.

...

The next day Ulquiorra was walking to the Academy until he saw Moka quickly catching up to him, to which he stop so she could catch with.

"Good Morning Ulquiorra!" Moka greeted the Espada with a happy expression.

"And Good Morning to you Moka." He greeted back, to which it made her smile even more.

Ulquiorra PLEEEASE?! Please let me suck your blood!" She asked the Espada with a happy bright expression.

But before Ulquiorra could reply Moka already place her arms around his neck and sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck his blood. Once she was finish she let out a sign of happiness. "That hit the spot! I swear Ulquiorra your blood is so delicious! I think I'm going to get addicted to it!" She said in a cheerful tone as she place her hands on her blushing face.

Ulquiorra just let out a tired sign. Then he and Moka began walking together to the Academy.

"Ulquiorra!" A voice was heard behind him and Moka they turned to saw it was Kurumu. "Today is our club's first day! And I'm so happy to be in the same club as you!" She shouted happily, as she embraces the Espada and pressed her breasts in Ulquiorra's face, which caused Moka to be irritated by this.

"Kurumu...! I need air!" Ulquiorra exclaimed as he tried gasping for air, but kept on getting pressed back into Kurumu's breast.

"That isn't fair Kurumu! Stop it!" Yukari exclaimed. "I joined the club too, so give me a chance with Ulquiorra!" She said as she went to embrace Ulquiorra, but Kurumu prevented her by moving out of the way.

"Sorry, no." Kurumu said in a teasing tone.

"Seriously Kurumu...I...Can't breathe!" Ulquiorra said still trying to gasped for some air.

"Ulquiorra is my destined partner for life, and are relationship is going to deepen by being in a club together!" Kurumu thought in a serious tone as she look at Moka. "And soon he'll be in love with me! And your just be an afterthought Moka!" This made Moka glared at Kurumu who glared back with a serious intense expression.

Suddenly, a brass pot falled on Kurumu's head making her let go Ulquiorra, who began gasping for air. Kurumu broke out of her daze, and look at Yukari with an annoyed expression.

"That's enough Kurumu, stop torturing Ulquiorra! He and Moka are mine and mine alone!" Yukari declared to Kurumu. "So don't go thinking that Ulquiorra belongs to a tittiepie like you!"

After that Kurumu began to glare at Yukari more angrily, to which Yukari did the same thing. While that was happening both Moka and Ulquiorra decided to leave the scene which lefted Kurumu and Yukari to be dumfounded by this. They then quickly went to catch up with them.

...

The group were now sitting and waiting in the classroom that Miss Nekonome had designed as Newspaper Club Room. "Okay everyone! I like to welcome you all to the Yokai newspaper club!" Ms. Nekonome said with a bright smile as she holds a Yokai Times Newspaper.

The others all looked around the room to see no one else besides themselves. "Ms. Nekonome, I might not know much about this club. But are we surpose to be the only members?" Ulquiorra asked Ms. Nekonome.

"No, of course not!" Ms. Nekonome answered, and then the others heard the being opened.

"Sorry, I'm late." Said a male voice.

"There he is now." Ms. Nekonome said as she looks at the door.

"I apologize for being a little late, but there were some things I had to pick up." The person said, holding two bouquets, one full of red roses and one full of pink roses, which were blocking his face.

This caused the others to look at the person with slight curious expressions.

The person then moved the bouquet of flowers from his face revealing that he was a year older than them, he had reddish brown eyes, black hair which he keeps back with a red headband. he wore the standard male uniform, minus the tie and his shirt is open a little which shows a strange object around his neck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ginei Morioka, the Club President, but, please, call me Gin." He said with a smile, as he handed the pink bouquet to Kurumu and handed the red bouquet to Moka. "I must admit this club is lucky to have such beautiful girls like you two" This caused Moka and Kurumu to slightly blush from their club president's comment.

Gin then noticed Yukari. "Oh." He said, as he took a rose from both bouquets. "You must be the child genius Yukari Sendou" He said as he offered the roses to the young Witch. "I guess it's true what they say, good things do come in small packages. Welcome to the club" This caused Yukari to slightly blush and even slightly giggle from Gin's comment.

He then looked at all of the girls. "Those flowers make you all look even lovely. But I only wish that they could match your ever lasted beauty." He stated with smile, which caused to the girls to slightly blush even harder.

Gin then finally notices Ulquiorra. "And you must be the famous Ulquiorra. I've heard some interesting things about you, I hope we get along well." Gin said, as he offered his hand out to the Espada.

Ulquiorra was slightly suspicious about him, but decided to be polite anyway. "Yes, I hope so as well." He said as he shook Gin's hand.

"You can ask Gin any questions you have. After all, he's a sophomore." Ms. Nekonome stated to the others.

"You can count on me." Gin replied with a confident smile.

"Now I have to get to a faculty meeting." Ms. Nekonome said as she headed to the door. "Gin, will you run the meeting for me?" She asked.

"Yeah no problem, I got it covered." He answered. And with that Ms. Nekonome left the room.

"...Now then. I suppose you're all wondering what this club is all about?" Gin asked the others, to which the girls nodded.

"The Newspaper Club objective is simple, the publication of the Academy Newspaper!" Gin explained in a serious tone. "Our duty is to uncover any and all stories of interest to this Academy...Even if it means putting our lives in danger! So you better prepare yourselves now, guys! Cuz this club is not for the feint of Soul!"

This made everyone to be in silents until Moka spoke. "Wow, he seems...um...like a strong leader doesn't he?

"I guess so." Ulquiorra replied in his normal tone, as he wasn't certain about him being as a strong leader then Lord Aizen but he had to admit he did sounded serious about the club.

"But of course, the most important thing is to have fun!" Gin said in a happier and calmer tone, he then brought his chair closer to the table were the others were. "With all that said, do any of you have any story ideas you wanna share?" He asked them.

The others began thinking up ideas for a story.

"I've got an idea, how about that Peeping Tom?" Kurumu asked.

"Peeping Tom?" Ulquiorra said to the blue haired girl in a curious tone. At that point Gin had a slight curious expression after hearing that.

"You haven't heard? There's this pervert that's been going around Campus lately and peeping on girls. The perv's so quick that no one's been able to get a good description of him yet!" Kurumu explained to the others.

"A peeper's the worst of the worst." Moka said in disgust.

"Yeah, that's for sure, this guy's gotta be stopped!" Yukari said with a stern expression.

"Then let's use the newspaper to stop him." Kurumu said with a determined smile, to which the others nodded in agreement.

"Well, then the first thing we've gotta do for this story is find ourselves some informants." Gin said to the others.

"I assume that we go around the Academy and start asking the other students?" Ulquiorra said to the black haired club president.

"That's right Ulquiorra." Gin replied to the Espada with a serious smile, "That's the first rule of reporting, hit the pavement and start asking questions! Let's catch this guy!"

""YEAH!" The girls yelled in excitement.

...

The Newspaper Club members were in the hallway asking students any information about the peeping tom, while they were doing that Gin began flirting with some of the girls he talk to, however they began paying more attention to Ulquiorra and asking him question they even gave him their phone numbers, which Gin to be jealous.

"Man Ulquiorra how do you get all these to like you?" Gin asked the Espada in a slight surprise tone. "At least leave some for me dude."

"I don't really care for such trifling matters." The Espada answered.

"Is that so?" Gin asked in a slight amuse tone. "Well anyway, let's see if the others are back in the club room. Maybe they have anything to tell us?" Gin suggested, to which Ulquiorra nodded as they started to head back to the club room.

Once they reach and entered the club room they saw the others all sitting around the table.

"Hey you guys." Gin called out to them, which made the girls look as they saw Gin and Ulquiorra entering the club room.

"Did you guys find anything?" Moka asked them in a curious tone, as she got off her chair and approach them.

"Not much" Ulquiorra replied. "It seems Kurumu was right, no one has gotten a good look at this guy. All they managed to see was some shadow peeking at them. And when they saw it he disappeared." He stated.

"He is definitely a fast one." Gin muttered.

"So we have nothing?" Kurumu asked in disappointed tone.

"Well it would seem that our reporting investigation is done for today." Gin said to the club members. He then turns to the Espada. "Hey Ulquiorra, can you do me a favour and post these posters in the hallway for me?" He asked him.

To which the Espada replied with a nod and then took some of the posters and left the club room.

The moment Ulquiorra left, a slight evil grin appeared on Gin's face. "Anyway Moka and Kurumu can you also do me a favour and hang some of the posters in the club room?" He asked them with a smile, to which they nodded.

"Sure where do you want us to hang them?" Moka asked him.

"I want them hang up right here." Gin replied, as he pointed to the wall above the club room's board.

The girls were uncertain at first but decided to go through with it. They grab some chairs against the wall and stood on them as they grab the posters and started to stretch to put the posters on the wall.

"Um, Gin? You're sure you want us to put the posters up this high?" Moka asked, as she and Kurumu continue on stretching to put the posters high on the wall.

"Um... No, I want em higher than that." He told her.

"What?! Did you say higher?" Kurumu asked him in a slight surprise tone.

"Yeah, just a little bit more." He replied.

"Like this?" Moka asked, as she kept on stretching a bit more higher.

"Or how about this?" Kurumu asked, as kept on stretching a bit more higher as well.

"Or even higher?" Moka asked.

"I can help put up posters, too." Yukari asked with a confident smile.

"Well, not until you get a little bigger, okay? You're just too small for this right now." Gin answered calmly with a smile, which slightly puzzled Yukari.

"Is this high enough?" Moka asked Gin.

Then Ulquiorra entered back to the club room. He then saw Gin making Moka and Kurumu posting up some posters on the wall at a very tall height. But then saw him doing something outrageous.

"Perfect! Just stay right there." He said, as he started to crouch down.

"Moka? Kurumu? You guys doing okay up there?" Yukari asked.

"I'm good Kurumu, how about you?" Moka asked the blue haired girl.

"I'd be better if my boobs weren't in the way." She replied.

"This is definitely a wonderful view!" Gin thought to himself as he kept on crouching down, he then had a slight pervy grin as he had a nice view of Kurumu's and Moka's panties. Unknowingly to him Ulquiorra used a very silent Sonido to appeared right beside him.

"What do you think you're looking at Gin?!" Ulquiorra asked him in a calm but yet cold deadly tone. This caused Gin to froze in fear as he looked at Ulquiorra. But before Gin could come up with a good excuse, he was then grabbed by the collar by the Espada who then tossed him against the wall.

"I'm not interested in your lame excuses." Ulquiorra said still in his calm but yet cold deadly tone. "What you were just doing makes you the lowest kind of trash."

"Hey, what's going on?" Moka asked in a confuse tone, as she and Kurumu turn to look at the them, totally unaware of what had just happen to them.

Hearing that made a small evil grin appear on Gin's face "Oh, nothing. It's just that Ulquiorra a little mad that I caught him looking at your panties." Gin said in a fake innocent tone and with a fake smile.

"WHAT?!" Both Moka and Kurumu shouted in complete surprise with a deep red blush on their faces, as they never would thought that Ulquiorra would do such a perverted thing.

Ulquiorra started to look at Gin with a irritated expression seeing how Gin was trying to make him the guilty one. Then Moka and Kurumu jumped off their chairs which caught Ulquiorra's attention.

"Ulquiorra!" Moka and Kurumu shouted, as they got up close to the Espada's face and started to angrily glared daggers at him.

"Moka, Kurumu listen. Gin's lying his trying to make me look like the guilty one." Ulquiorra said, trying to explain himself to the girls.

"Did you really look?" Moka asked with a stern expression.

"...Yes" Ulquiorra replied, while his actions weren't like Gin's, as he was only curious to see what Gin was looking at.

However despite his explanation for his actions, it went completely ignored as he was slapped on both sides of the face by Kurumu and Moka. This caused Ulquiorra to slightly clench his right fist, as it was now the third time in his life that he was slapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ulquiorra! My hand just slipped." Kurumu said, with her eyes widened after realizing what she had just done.

"If you ask me, he deserved that for peeping!" Yukari said, as she walked away.

"If you really wanted to see my panties Ulquiorra, all you could've done is asked me." Kurumu stated, as she began to walk away.

"Kurumu, I would never do such a thing. Especially to not you and Moka." Ulquiorra stated in his usual calm tone, as he turns to look at Moka who began to walk away as well. But then she stop walking.

"Ulquiorra…..I hate perverts!" Moka said in a sad but stern tone, she then stormed out of the club room.

"Thanks a lot, Ulquiorra. Our club meeting's over for today and it's all your fault." Gin said in a nonchalant tone and began to walk away, missing Ulquiorra looking at him with an annoyed and slightly angered expression, he then used his Sonido to leave the club room.

After storming out of the club room Moka headed to the restroom. She look at herself through the restroom's mirror she had a expression of complete disbelief. She couldn't believe that Ulquiorra would do such a thing to her and Kurumu.

"Was Ulquiorra really peeping at me and Kurumu...? How embarrassing...!" She said to herself. Then a thought popped in her mind as she began to blush a bright red. "Or maybe he was only looking at me! Did he find me attractive enough that he peep at me? But which ones...did I wear today?" She thought as she then grab her skirt and started to slowly lifted it up to see which one's she was wearing.

 **"What do you think you're doing?** Inner Moka asked through the Rosario, which startle Moka and caused her to scream in fright. She then look down and saw where the voice was coming from. "Oh! It's just the Rosario!" She exclaimed.

 **"What do you mean..."just"?"** Inner Moka said in a almost irritated tone. **"Whatever. You'd better be careful."** She said, which surprised Moka.

 **"For some reason I sense something dangerous about him."** Inner Moka stated to her other self. **"Smells like he's hiding some real power. Don't turn your back on that Gin guy okay..."** After that the Rosario went completely silent, which left Moka with a completely stunned expression.

Ulquiorra sonido away from the Academy and to a nearby forest. He then rested on a tree branch and began remembering the slap he had taken from Moka and Kurumu, he still could feel his checks slightly stinging from it. As much as he felt annoyed what just happen to him after all he never intended to do such a thing to Kurumu and especially not Moka, but deep inside a small part of him slightly felt guilty.

"Tomorrow, I'll try and apologise to her." Ulquiorra said in his usual calm tone, as he started to head to his dorm room.

Later that night, Gin stood on the roof of the Academy. "Ah! Such a beautiful Moon! In fact it's almost as beautiful as you. My little Moka." He said, as he watched Moka sleeping. Then a faint howl was heard.

The next day.

"Sorry Ulquiorra but...I hate perverts!" Moka said to the Espada in a very stern voice. She then continue on walking to the Academy.

Ulquiorra then started to slowly catch up with her. "Moka wait. If you're still mad, what happen yesterday was an accident." He said trying to explain yesterday's situation to the pink haired Vampire.

"Oh, right, you "Accidentally" turned into a pervert. I don't wanna see you anymore!" Moka said in a very stern tone. This caused Ulquiorra to completely stop walking all together, as he was surprised that Moka would be so mad that she didn't want to be around him. This caused him to have a strange pain in his chest and he didn't know why.

"I really believe him...But I have my pride! So I'll give him the silent treatment for a while..." Moka thought to herself. After a while Ulquiorra re continue on walking.

unaware to them someone was watching them nearby and it was Ginei Morioka. He then saw two girls walking past him. "Ah! Ladies! Could you grant me a moment of your time please." He called out to them, to which they stop. "May I ask you something?" He asked them with a smile. This made the two female students to blush.

"Who's he?! He's so cute!" One of them thought to themselves.

"Sure anything you wanna know!" Both of them said in delight.

"Moka spends so much time with Ulquiorra." Gin said to them, as he pointed to Moka and Ulquiorra who were still walking to the Academy, both of the girls turn and look at them as well. "Are they...Going out?" He asked the two female students.

"Oh...Well, I'm not sure but...They're a pretty unique couple." One of the girl answered, while looking at her friend and slightly telling her that Gin's after Moka.

"Yeah he's so mysterious! And Moka's so gorgeous! All the girls sign over them!" The other girl stated with a smile but also she agreed with her friend that Gin was after Moka.

"Oh, but remember? Somebody saw Moka kissing Ulquiorra on the neck!" The first girl said to her friend. "So maybe they are going out!"

"N...Neck?! Kissing on the neck?!" Gin muttered to himself, then the two female students saw Gin's body starting to tremble.

"AAAAAGH! NO WAY, YOU GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME! UlQUIORRA IS BAD! BAD!" He screamed in disbelief, this startle the two female students and they began to slowly walk away from Gin.

"I gotta do something to make Moka mine!" Gin thought to himself after he finally calmed down. "Judging how Moka treating him this is the moment to drive a wedge between them even further. However it wouldn't be wise to go and confront him." Then an idea pop in his head, which made him have a evil smirk.

At the Academy. Kurumu was walking down the hallway, she then saw Gin coming out of the computer room and was about to head her way she then quickly hide near by the wall's shadow.

"With this! Ulquiorra's reputation with Moka will be ruined for good!" He said to himself in a smug tone. Once he was gone, Kurumu a merge out of hiding. "What's he up to?" She thought to herself.

...

During her Lunch break Moka was walking down the hallway drinking a can of tomato juice all by herself. As she kept on walking she then heard some of the female students gossiping amongst themselves.

"Hey, have you heard what's been going around?"

"No, what is it?"

"Apparently there's a rumour going around that Ulquiorra was peeping in the Girl's locker room!"

Hearing that last part, caused Moka's eyes to widen in shock.

"Really I never thought Ulquiorra would be the type to do something like that."

"Yeah I thought he was going out Moka?"

"Maybe, he got tired of being around her. He might be looking for some else to be with."

"Yeah this finally could be our chance to be with Ulquiorra!"

That was all Moka could take as she quickly ran as fast as she could, she started to have tears in her eyes. Unknowingly to her Gin had watched the whole thing from the shadows. "Perfect! Now's my chance!" He said with a grin.

Meanwhile in the Newspaper Clubroom Kurumu and Yukari were discussing the rumours that had been going around the Academy.

"So apparently the rumours going around that Ulquiorra was seen peeping in the Girl's locker room. That's the big story going around at the Academy right now." Yukari said to Kurumu in a slight sad tone.

"But there's no way, Ulquiorra would do that!" Kurumu said to the little Witch.

"I agree! He doesn't seem to be the type of person to do such a thing!" Yukari said in a serious tone.

"It's absurd! The only girl that Ulquiorra should be peeping on is me!" Kurumu shouted, which caused Yukari to have a deadpanned expression. To which Kurumu noticed this, and quickly try to change the atmosphere of the room. "Well, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for all of this!" She said in a positive tone.

"Like what?" Yukari asked.

Well, that's what we in the Newspaper Club are going find out!" Kurumu said in a determined tone.

"Yeah!" Yukari cheered in a determined tone.

"And I know just the place to go to!" Kurumu said with a determined expression.

Meanwhile night had fall and Moka was seen on the Roof of Yokai Academy resting her hands on the railing, trying to make sense of everything that she had heard.

"Could what those girls say be true?! Was Ulquiorra really peeping in the Girl's locker room?!" She thought with a sad expression. "I just don't want to believe it...!"

"What are you doin' up here? It's kinda late, but look it's a gorgeous full moon tonight." Said a voice, which made Moka to turn and see who it was.

"Oh, hey Gin..." Moka said in a sad tone, as she saw Gin was on the roof as well.

"I just heard the rumours. About Ulquiorra, I mean. I gotta say, the guy didn't really look like the type of person that would go peeping in the Girl's locker room. I guess it's true about some people having second natures hidden inside of 'em, isn't it." He said in a serious and also a disappointed tone, as he began walking to Moka.

"But Gin..." Moka said in a more sadder tone which caught Gin's attention. "Are the rumours really true? Was Ulquiorra really peeping in the Girl's locker room?" She asked the Club president. "I just..."

"I totally get that you wanna trust him. But come on, Moka. A whole bunch of girls have been talking about it nonstop." Gin stated in a serious tone.

"But still..." Moka uttered in sadness

"Listen, Moka...you just need to forget about Ulquiorra." Gin told her. He then moved closer to Moka and wrapped his left arm around Moka's top left arm.

This caught Moka completely off guard, she then look at Gin with a slight worried expression.

Gin then look at Moka with a small grin." Don't worry, I can help you do that." He said to her. He then put his other arm around Moka's top right arm, and began to lean closer to Moka to kiss her.

To which Moka avoided at all cost. "NO!" She shouted, as she then pushes Gin away from her.

This surprised Gin for a moment, but he then quickly change to a calm expression. "You leave me no choice. The truth is, I didn't wanna haft to show you these, Moka but..." He said as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

Once he took his hand out of his jacket pocket he had something in his hand, once Moka saw it she became completely shocked by it. As it turn out to be pictures of Ulquiorra peeping in the Girl's locker room through an outside window.

"I dunno who in the world took' em, but these pictures were flying' all over the Academy." Gin explain in a serious tone.

Moka then took the pictures and had a look at them, which completely surprised her. "Ulquiorra?!"

"They show a peeping tom in action. I'm sorry Moka, but Ulquiorra is actually what you hate the most. A dirty minded pervert!" Gin told Moka who was still looking at the pictures in complete disbelief, which made Gin have a small smirk.

"But still I want to believe him...not some pictures!" Moka said with a serious expression but still in a sad tone.

"Moka come on!" Gin said in an almost irritated tone, which made Moka to look at him with a surprise expression. "Are you just lying to yourself because how you feel for him? Face facts, your friend's a pervert!"

"If that's so, then what does that make you?" Said a familiar voice behind them. They both turn and saw it was Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra" Both Gin and Moka said in different tones. Moka in a surprise tone seeing Ulquiorra on the roof as well, while Gin said it in a irritated tone while narrowing his eyes not happy that the Espada was interfering in his plans with Moka.

"What do you think you're doing here Ulquiorra!" Gin asked in a demanding tone. "I think Moka made it clear that she hates you!"

"Yes, I am aware of that. I'm only here to clear up a misunderstanding." Ulquiorra stated in his usual calm tone, he then turn his attention to the pink haired Vampire. "Moka, while I didn't deny the fact that I looked at you and Kurumu. But I did it on pure accident but Gin did it completely on purpose. But also I'm here to apologize to you, as I deeply regret my actions towards you Moka, I am sorry."

After hearing Ulquiorra apologizing to her, lefted Moka to be completely stunned by it, and was now feeling bad that she had slapped Ulquiorra in anger. "Ulquio..."

But before she could finish what she was about to say she was cut off by Gin. "It's pointless to apologize now, Ulquiorra. I'm already going to published the news of you being a peeping tom." Gin said with a serious expression with a smirk.

"But why?! Why did you do that?!" Moka shouted in shock.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean he has nothing to show to clear his name from this! And It's not like he has something like photo or video to prove his so called innocents!" Gin stated in a confident tone.

Hearing that last part caught Ulquiorra's interest. "So, you don't think I have anything to clear my name? If that's what you want that is what you will get." He said in a calm tone.

After Ulquiorra said that, he then reached up to his left eye with his right hand and pulled it out, which cause black blood to run down his left cheek. This caused Moka to be in shock after seeing that. "What are you doing Ulquiorra?" She asked the Espada in a worried tone.

Ulquiorra didn't answer her he simply looks at both of them. "Now, see for your self's what my eyes see." He said, he then crushed his eye in his right hand, which then caused a forming circle of dust around them, which then started to show them the whole incident of Gin peeping on Moka and Kurumu.

"How did he do that?" Gin thought with a slight surprise expression.

"Are you going to be okay?" Moka asked worriedly, while averting her sight from the Espada.

"There is no need to worry Moka. This is one of my abilities, it's called Solita Vista. It allows me to replay events I have seen to others or myself." He explains to Moka in a slight reassuring tone, while he had his left hand covering his left eye. "Fear not Moka, my eye will quickly regenerate." He told her. He then moved his hand away from his left eye, revealing that he now had his left eye completely healed. This made Moka to be in a expression of relief.

"That's ridiculous, Moka you're not going to believe the crap he is talking about?" Gin asked Moka in a serious tone. Moka wasn't sure what to say at the moment. "Beside even if what he's showing us is true. That still doesn't change the fact that he was caught peeping in the Girl's locker room! And there's no way you can explain your way out of this one." He said, as he hold the pictures of Ulquiorra peeping in the Girl's locker room.

Ulquiorra was about to speak when suddenly.

"How do you know about him peeping in the Girl's locker room?" Asked a voice which caused the three students to turn to see where the voice was coming from, and it turned out to be Kurumu and Yukari.

"Kurumu, Yukari? what are you doing here?" Moka asked in a surprise tone.

"You see Moka, me and this little brat were doing some investigating to clear Ulquiorra's name." Kurumu explained.

"Of course Ulquiorra would never do such a thing as peeping in the Girl's locker room." Yukari added, "So Gin, let me say what Kurumu just told you, how do you know about him peeping in the Girl's locker room?"

"It's easy, just take a look at these pictures." Gin said, holding the pictures in his hand.

"I will, Gin." Kurumu said, as she then took the pictures and began holding them up close. "Moka, take a closer look at these." Kurumu said to the pink haired Vampire.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Moka asked, as she looked at the pictures with Kurumu and Yukari.

"These pictures show Ulquiorra peeping in the Girl's locker room, but yet it doesn't show his shadow reflection." Kurumu stated.

"Wow, you're right!" Moka replied, after she now had a good look at the pictures.

Hearing that caused Gin to be in shock. "Well, maybe it's because he has a power that allows him to remove his own shadow." Gin stated, while scratching his left cheek.

"I doubt that Ulquiorra would have a power like that." Yukari said, she as saw that Ulquiorra had nodded with her statement. "By the way Gin, where did you get those pictures?" Yukari asked him in a serious tone.

"Oh well, from my camera of course." Gin replied.

After Gin said that, a confident smirk formed on Kurumu's face. "Are talking about this camera?" she asked as pulled out a camera from her pocket.

This shock Gin after seeing the camera that Kurumu had in her hand. "Yeah that's my camera. I might have forgotten it somewhere, thanks for finding it." He said, trying to sound calm as possible.

"Forgotten? But I found it lying in the computer room. The same computer room that you came out of during break!" Kurumu said which surprised Gin. "So what were exactly you doing there?" She asked him in a serious tone.

"Uh…"Gin gulped nervously.

"Don't bother answering that. Let me answer that." Yukari said in a serious tone. "You see, Gin here took pictures of the girl's locker room and pictures of Ulquiorra, he then Photoshop the images to make it look like that Ulquiorra was peeping in the girl's locker room!" Yukari explained which surprise both Moka and Ulquiorra.

"And that's not all, take a look at this." Kurumu said, as she then showed the group, Gin's camera in which numerous pictures of girls undressing in the locker room.

"So this proves the real peeping tom is...YOU!" Kurumu and Yukari said as they pointed at Gin accusingly.

Gin gulped as he backed away, causing photos to fall out of his jacket pocket which were all perverted pictures of girls changing clothes. All the girls then glared at him, knowing he was confirmed the peeper.

"Damn it! I wanted to do this the easy way, but you guys left me no other choice!" Gin frowned angrily. He then leaped into air with such speed, he then landed far behind Ulquiorra and the girls. Then Gin's body started to change as well as releasing a large amount of monster energy. His appearance was now a powerfully built humanoid creature, with double-jointed legs, a wolf-like tail, and a hairy, muscular body. He was in fact a werewolf as his head and face took possess of a wolf-like form, which was accompanied with an impressive mane of hair which dissimilar from a lion. He then howled at the full moon.

"A werewolf!" Yukari gasped in shock.

"Werewolves are S class monsters! They're the same level as vampires! Kurumu stated with a worried expression and in a worried tone.

 **"Damn you Ulquiorra!"** Gin said in anger, as he looks at the Espada. **"Because of you, my plan is ruin! If I can't have Moka through trickery and deceit, then I'll take her by force! After all I'm the alpha male here!"** Gin then jumped straight into the air and then charge at Moka, but miss as Ulquiorra quickly used his Sonido to move her out of the way just in time, and with that Gin landed back on the ground.

"So, you'd planned to ruin Ulquiorra's reputation! How could you!" Moka shouted at Gin.

 **"So, what! The fact remains is that you'll be my after this Moka! Once I kick your ass Ulquiorra!"** Gin said in a serious tone.

"Will see about that, Gin." Ulquiorra said in his usual tone. He then grab the ring on his index finger ready to draw his Zanpakutō when Moka interrupted him.

"Wait Ulquiorra, please pull my Rosario off." She pleaded to the Espada.

"Moka you needn't worry, I'll be fine now move." He said to the pink haired Vampire in a slight cold tone.

"I WON'T!" Moka shouted, which slightly surprise Ulquiorra. "I know you want to protect me but I want to do the same thing so please take my Rosario off." Moka said with a serious expression.

Seeing how serious Moka was when she said that to him, he couldn't help but do her request. "Very well, If you insist." He said, as he then removed the Rosario and then a large bright light emitted from Moka. Which caused Gin to be blinded by the bright light.

Then the light finally die down there stood Inner Moka in a unique pose. She then looked at Ulquiorra. "You just can't keep out of trouble, can't you Ulquiorra?" She said in a mocking tone. To which Ulquiorra simply remain silent and didn't reply back. Which caused Inner Moka to click her tongue in annoyance.

 **"Those red eyes! She's... A vampire!"** He thought in disbelief. He then started to laugh, which caught Moka's and Ulquiorra's attention. **"HAHEHA, so this is your true form Moka! This is perfect! If a vampire's gonna be my woman, then first I'm gonna have to show you who the pack leader is!"** Gin said, he then jumped high into the air and diving towards Moka.

"Get real, you flea-bitten fool!" Inner Moka said, as she then prepared a hand thrust attack at the werewolf, but he quickly dodge it and vanish from her sight.

 **"Hey, what are you aiming at? I'm over here!"** Gin said, standing on a small rooftop of the stairs leading to the roof.

"He's so fast!" Yukari said in fear.

"I never even saw him move!" Kurumu said in shock.

 **"Vampires are known for their strength, but we werewolves are known for our super-speed!"** Gin stated to Inner Moka. **"We're already fast to begin with and we get even faster as the moon gets brighter. And tonight's the brightest night of all, the full moon!"** He then began leaping into the air and zipping around everywhere so fast he only appeared as a small beam of light. " **And there's no one who can beat a werewolf on the night of a full moon! Come on, Moka try it!"** He shouted, while he still kept dashing around Moka.

"I can't fight him...If I can't see him!" Inner Moka thought to herself.

 **"Hope you're ready for an ass-kicking! Because as long as the full moon's out, the only winner's gonna be me!"** He said as he rushed by, swiping and nicking her skirt a bit.

Moka kept trying to attack the werewolf, but he was dodging all of her attack at fast speed. "Stop dodging, and fight me!" Inner Moka she shouted in anger, she then tried to kick Gin but quickly disappeared from her.

 **"You're wide open now!"** Gin shouted, as he appeared behind her and then swings his right fist at her with all his might.

"Moka!" Yukari shouted worriedly.

However to Gin's surprise he saw that Ulquiorra had appeared right between Moka and himself, and had block his punch with the back of his left hand. **"What the?! Impossible!"** He thought in disbelief, as he retreated back away from them.

"Ulquiorra!?" Inner Moka said in a surprise tone.

"Though I had decided not to interfere in this fight, but I see it's only fair that I get a chance to make him pay for what he try to do to me." He replied in his usual tone. He then Sonido right in front of Gin, who was surprise by this. Then Ulquiorra went for a kick attack on the Werewolf, but Gin was able to quickly dodge it just in time.

 **"Damn that was a close one."** Gin thought to himself. Then, before he could do anything Ulquiorra then Sonido right behind him, to which Gin quickly turn around, he then received a powerful kick from Ulquiorra. **"Damn! This guy is not only fast but strong as well!"** He muttered, as he sent crashing into the roof wall.

Ulquiorra then turn and looked at Inner Moka. "I'll allow you to re continue your fight with him Moka." He told her. "As I've gotten my payback from him, now I'll allow you to get yours for what he did to you."

"heh, you can be a real gentleman sometimes, Ulquiorra." Inner Moka said with a smirk.

Then both of them saw Gin coming out of the hole in the wall, to which Ulquiorra then Sonido away from Inner Moka.

 **"That's it, I've had enough of this! Time to end this!"** Gin shouted, he then charge at Inner Moka at a fast speed. When suddenly, Moka easily grabbed Gin's arm, much to everyone's surprise.

 **"What the hell, you blocked me?! How, did you?!"** Gin exclaimed in disbelief. **"Wait, no, don't tell me..."** He said, turning his head to look at the full moon, which was hidden behind the clouds. **"Ah, dammit! The stupid moon went behind all those stupid clouds and if the moon doesn't come out then my powers don't come out, either!"** Gin shouted, while stomping his feet in anger. While he did that the others had deadpanned expression.

After that Gin calmed down and look at Moka with a serious expression. **"Then again, it's not the end of the world, even with no moon out, a werewolf's still a force to be reckoned with!"** He stated, as Gin raised his other arm, preparing to attack Moka. **"As you're about to find out first hand Moka! Now be my girl-wolf or I'm gonna have to hurt you! Ya hear me!"** He then swung his arm at Moka.

However Moka caught his arm before it connected with her. "You stray mutt! Do you really think you have what it takes to be with me, you should know your place!" She said, as she then pulled gin's arm, which made him move closer to her and then she kicked the left side of his head with her right leg, she then spined around and kicked him in the left side of his head once more, sending Gin flying towards the rail of the roof.

Gin managed to recover and landed on the school rail. **"Don't think I'm done with you yet!"** He said in a serious tone. He was about to push himself back at Moka, but then the rail broke due to the power of inner Moka's kick which then push him right off the roof. He flailed in mid-air, quickly trying to make it back, but he could not he then began to fall. **"Shit! I think, I'm done now!"** He shouted, as he fell all the way down.

...

The next day, Ulquiorra and the girls were all hard at work, passing out papers to some of the students outside of the Academy. The papers they handed out read, Ulquiorra Cifer Innocent Framed by sophomore Ginei Morioka, a true pervert.

"Special addition!" Kurumu shouted, while she still handed out the papers to the students.

"Hot off the presses!" Yukari added, handing out the papers to the students as well.

"Read all about it!" Moka said in a cheery tone, as she started handing out the papers to the students after she had just finish putting up the papers on the board.

"Who would've thought that our first story would be about proving to everyone that I'm not a peeping tom." Ulquiorra thought to himself, as he kept on handing out papers to the students.

"Um...Ulquiorra-kun..." Moka silently said to the Espada, which caught his attention. "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm deeply sorry for slapping you yesterday." She said in a very apologetic tone, and with a sad expression.

"It's alright Moka. Anybody would have acted the same way as you did, if they went through a situation that you and Kurumu went through." Ulquiorra said in a reassuring tone.

After hearing that Moka remained silent and was completely touched that Ulquiorra had forgiven her over the misunderstood situation. She then moved closer to the Espada. "Thank you Ulquiorra, for forgiving me and saving me from Gin." She said in a quiet but happy tone.

"It was nothing Moka, after all that's what friends are supposed to do for each other." Ulquiorra stated to her.

Moka then placed her hands on Ulquiorra's chest. "Ulquiorra..." She whispered, she then look at him with a bright and cute expression.

Seeing Moka's expression made the Espada to have a slight stunned expression, and couldn't help but move closer to the pink haired Vampire. "Moka..." He whispered in a calm tone and with a serious expression, which caused Moka to slightly blush from hearing that. Moka's and Ulquiorra's lips were inches away from touching when suddenly.

"Oh no, you don't Moka!" Kurumu shouted, as she moved Moka away from the Espada. "Ulquiorra's is my Destined One, so if anyone going to get close to him, it's me!" She declared, as she then started to press her body against him, this caused Moka to have a annoyed expression at Kurumu.

Then suddenly a large bowls landed on Kurumu's head, which made both Ulquiorra and Moka turn and saw it was Yukari who was responsible for the surprise attack on Kurumu. "That's where you're wrong Kurumu! Ulquiorra is mine, all mine!" Yukari declared, as she then cling onto Ulquiorra's body tightly.

Moka continue on hearing the girls saying that Ulquiorra was theirs, which caused her to be even more jealous, and as well as irritated. "Both of you are just wasting your time! ULQUIORRA IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Moka shouted, which surprised both Kurumu and Yukari. Moka then wrap her arms around him and then pulled him away from Yukari and then sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck his blood.

This caused Ulquiorra to let out a small sign, while Moka began to have a happy expression as she drank his blood.

While that was happening Gin was running as fast as he could from a crowd of furious girls chasing him with numerous blunt objects. While he was still running from the crowd of furious girls, he had to admit that Ulquiorra was stronger than him and he had to keep a good distance away from the Espada. "Soon, Moka Akashiya...you will be mine!" He thought with a confident smile, as he wasn't going to give up on Moka just yet and was going to impress her soon.

Omake: **Yokai Academy encyclopedia**

"Today were going to talk about Ginei Morioka." **Silverking619** Stated with a smile. He then turned on the large tv screen and began showing video footage of Gin. "Ginei is what know as a Werewolf. These creatures have been known since the 16th Century, they can shifts from human to wild animal forms with the full moon." He began explaining as the video footage change to showing Gin transforming in his Werewolf form.

"What's interesting about these monsters is that it's been said they are S class monsters and are on the same level as vampires!" He also stated with a smile. "While Vampires are known for their strength, Werewolves are known for their super-speed! At first their fast to begin with and they get even faster as they fight when the moon gets brighter!" Then the video footage change to showing him uses his fast speed against Inner Moka.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" **Silverking619** wondered. He then change the video footage, to which it showed Gin walking outside he began to walk near by a large wall. He then stop as he began to hear some girls giggling, he then looked down and saw a sign which said Changing Room, Please don't peek, it also showed a arrow pointing upwards. This caused Gin to have a slight pervy grin and let out a small laugh, he then started to climb the wall to have a look.

However unaware to him the girls were all sitting down and cheering on a very tall muscle girl who had a bow and arrow in here hands ready to shoot it. As she shot the arrow Gin appeared on the wall which then caused the arrow to go landed on top of his head and caused blood to spew out, and caused the girls cheer in delight.

"Looks like he still hasn't learn." **Silverking619** said, with a sweatdrop.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Art of the Espada

It had been over two months since Ulquiorra started at Yokai Academy. Class had just ended for the Espada who began putting all of his work in his bag.

"Hey Ulquiorra, so sorry to intrude but we have a newspaper to publish." Gin said to the Espada, who then simply look at him he then got up from his seat.

Gin then walk towards Moka was still reading her book. "Hello Moka! What's this? An Art Book? Becoming an artist, are you?" He asked her in a surprise tone, with a bright smile on his face.

Moka had been so distracted from reading her book, when she heard Gin's voice and saw that he was right in front of her desk caught her completely off guard. "N-No! It's just...um..." She stuttered as hide the book from her club president.

"Well looking quite beautiful today Moka. You really ought to go out with me." He said to her with a thumbs up and with a cool looking expression.

"After all...I love you!" He said to her, with a small bouquet of red roses, which surprise. While that happen Ulquiorra sweat drop as he watch as Gin kept chasing Moka around the classroom trying to give her the bouquet of red roses. Then he heard the classroom door suddenly open, he then turn and saw it was Kurumu.

"Oh, Ulquiorra! She called out in happiness. She then ran to Ulquiorra and pressed herself against him. "I'm still so glad we're in this Newspaper Club together! After all...I love you!" She said as she kept on pressing herself against him.

"Stop right there!" Shouted a voice, then suddenly a dustpan landed on Kurumu's head while a desk landed on Gin's head, this surprise both Ulquiorra and Moka they then turn and saw it was Yukari who had used her magic wand and was standing on a desk. "Anyone who harrasses or assaults Ulquiorra or Moka...Must face my magic!" She declared with a smile. "After all...I love them!"

Once the Newspaper Club was finish for today, Moka and Ulquiorra were seen walking outside of the Academy.

"See you later Ulquiorra! I'm going this way today." Moka said to Ulquiorra.

"Yes, your schoolmates! All turned into statues." The art teacher stated to Moka.

"Why the change all of a sudden Moka?" Ulquiorra asked the pink haired Vampire. "You always want me to walk you back to the dorms."

"Yeah...You see I kinda have this appointment..." She stated, as she then brought out the book she had in class. "See, the art teacher asked me to model...But only for a week or so..." She explained.

"I see." Ulquiorra simply replied.

"Don't worry, though! I'm still committed to the Newspaper!" Moka said with a bright cheerful expression.

"That's nice to hear that, Moka." He said in his usual tone. "See you later then." He said, as he began to walk away from Moka.

"Ulquiorra...Wait!" Moka quickly called out to the Espada who stop walking and turn to look at Moka. "Can I drink your blood?" She asked with a bright expression and with a small blush on her face.

This made Ulquiorra to have a slight surprise expression. "Where did that come from?" He asked the pink haired Vampire.

"Well...It's just that...whenever we say goodbye...I feel so lonely." Moka replied in a nervous tone with a shy, blush expression.

This left Ulquiorra to be slightly surprise by this. "Moka..."

Moka then got closer to Ulquiorra, she then placed her hands on Ulquiorra's chest. "Ulquiorra..." She whispered. "Oh, thank you!" She said in joy, as she then wrap her arms and hands around Ulquiorra's back, she then sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck his blood. Moka began to blush as she drank Ulquiorra's blood.

Unknowing to them, a mysterious person was watching them from a far distance.

The Next day in the Newspaper Club Room

"Listen up guys, we have a story! Seven girls have disappeared!" Gin stated to the members, as he wrote disappearing girls on the board.

This surprises the other club members, mainly the girls. "Wait, from our school?" Kurumu asked in a surprise tone.

"Yes. In just this month alone, seven of our female classmates...have vanished." Gin replied still with a serious expression. "And every one one of them was last seen on school grounds!"

"Your assignment is to gather information about the missing students." Gin told them, as he handed out posters of the seven missing girls. "We will solve this mystery!"

"I guess Gin actually takes being a journalist seriously." Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Gin then walked to the Club room's window. "As you can see from the photos, all the seven missing girls are good looking. Someone might be abducting them. If so, I have to save them." He said to himself, as he looked out at the window. "Then Moka's bound to fall for me!" He said with a grin, as he tighten his left hand confidently.

"So that's what this is about?" Ulquiorra thought with a slight annoyed expression.

During his lunch break. Ulquiorra was walking outside for a bit and had reach to a slight hill . "Thanks for waiting sensei!" said a female voice, which made Ulquiorra stop walking as he knew that voice was Moka. He then turn and saw Moka talking to someone at the bottom of the hill.

"No problem. Glad you could make it Moka." Said the person who was talking Moka, it was in fact a women who was either in her early 30's or late 20's with a hourglass figure, she had braided hair. She was wearing a tube top, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace and a long trench coat which had paint stains on it.

It was in fact Hitomi Ishigami, the art teacher. "You're so pretty. Just looking at you makes me want to create art." She told Moka, with a smile. "But nothing I create will ever compare to your beauty."

"I'm really looking forward to modeling this week!" Moka said, as she bow to the art teacher.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Ishigami said with a smile.

"So she was telling the truth about modeling." Ulquiorra thought to himself, as he started to head back to the Academy.

The next lesson was in the art room with Hitomi Ishigami. In the art room she wrote What's matters most, on the board. "Now then let's get started. Were going to be continuing our theme from last week. I want you to draw "What matters most to you." She told her students in a proud tone. "Whatever is important to you lives in your heart. If you draw that it will be art!"

"What matters to me." He thought to himself, he then looked at Moka who was concentrated on painting something in her sketch book. For a second he thought that he should draw Moka, but he then decided not to as he didn't want to boather her and started to think of something else to draw.

He then saw a group of girls hanging around Hitomi Ishigami telling her how cool and beautiful she is. Suddenly he heard a girl's voice at the window.

"Hey Ms Ishigami. I skipped gym to hang out in the art room!" The girl, at the window said to Hitomi Ishigami in a happy tone.

"That's nice of you." Ms Ishigami reply in a happy tone. She then walk to the window to talk to the girl more.

After a moment had pasted Ulquiorra had decided what he wanted to paint, he then grab two paint colours which were white and gray.

Hitomi Ishigami started to look at her students work and telling that she was please how well they were doing on their drawings. She then walked over to Ulquiorra and was slightly surprise to see what the Espada was drawing. Which turn out to be a massive fortress which consists of a main building with a domed center surrounded by several large towers and smaller buildings, Atop the dome are five smaller towers which the whole thing was coloured in white. The massive fortress was surrounded by grey desert, with a multitude of dunes, littered with boulders and with a moon on the opposite lunar phase in the grey sky. Ulquiorra was in fact drawing the fortress of Las Noches from Hueco Mundo.

"Ah, that's really good and very creative, I can definitely see inspiration here." Ms Ishigami said in a prasing tone with a smile. "Once again Ulquiorra you're drawings are very well done." To which Ulquiorra reply with a nod as he continune on colouring his drawing. Ulquiorra had to admit, when he was outside of Las Noches he thought the fortress did look amazing.

"Um Sensei, would you help me...?" Moka called out to the art teacher. To which Hitomi Ishigami started to walk to Moka to help her with problem.

"Oh, This is..." Ms Ishigami explained to Moka, who listen with a serious expression.

Once the lesson was over Ulquiorra ask Moka if she would like to walk with him, to which the pink haired Vampire agreed. However when they turn around the corner someone bump into Ulquiorra, which turn out to be Kurumu who now landed on the floor.

"Oh! Ulquiorra!" Kurumu exclaimed in surprise and with a blush as she quickly place her hands over her skirt to avoid Ulquiorra seeing her panties.

"Kurumu?" Ulquiorra said in a slight surprise tone.

Kurumu then quickly got back up, "Looks like destiny has thrown us together again!" She exclaimed happily, as she then embraces the Espada and pressed her breasts in Ulquiorra's face, "It must be fate!" This caused Moka to be irritated by this.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra. I'm in a hurry." Moka said in an annoyed tone with also an annoyed expression and started to walk away from the Espada and Succubus.

Ulquiorra was about to call out to Moka but she was already go. Several days had past and Ulquiorra and Moka still hadn't hang out and even when they did it was interrupted by Kurumu, Yukari and even Gin.

Ulquiorra decided to go to the art room to visit Moka. Once he reach there he open the door and saw there was nobody in. "I'll just wait until Moka shows up." He thought to himself. Then suddenly his Pesquisa began to deact a presence in the room, he turn and saw it was coming from the locker behind, he also started to hear crys of sorrow in the locker.

Ulquiorra then open the locker's door, and what he saw in the looker was quite surprising as it was a statue of a girl. "A statue?" Ulquiorra thought to himself, but then what he saw next really surprise him as the girl statue started to shed tears.

"A statue that cries, how strange." He thought to himself, he then saw something about the girl statue that caught his attention. "That statue's hair semes familiar..." He thoughts were interupted as his Pesquisa began to deact a presence heading to the art room, he then quickly shut the locker's door just in time.

"What...are you doing in my art room?" Said a sinister voice behind the Espada. Ulquiorra then turn and saw it was Hitomi Ishigami who had a sinister expression, but then turn to a more happy one. "Oh yes! Ulquiorra, right?" She said with a smile.

To which the Espada only replied with a nod. "She looked so different for a moment." He thought, as Ishigami walked near the locker.

"You must've come to walk Moka back to the dorm." Ishigami said still stood by the locker, "I guess it's your only hope of talking to her since she started modeling."

"How do you know that, Ms Ishigami?" Ulquiorra ask the art teacher.

Hitomi Ishigami was about to answer him, when someone else entered the art room.

"Ulquiorra?!" Exclaimed a voice which caught Ulquiorra and Ishigami attention, as it turn out to be Moka.

"What...are you doing here?" The pink haired vampire asked the Espada.

"Moka, well..." Ulquiorra began explaining to Moka, which made Ishigami to have a slight serious expression, and Moka to have a nervious and blushful expression. "You see I only came to se—"

"Get out." Moka exclaimed, interrupting the Espada, she then quickly to Ulquiorra's back. "I can't let you see! Go away!" She said, as she started to shove Ulquiorra who had a slight confuse expression, out of the art room.

"Moka, just listen I need to tell you something about the art room." Ulquiorra said to the Vampire.

"I don't have time Ulquiorra, what I do there is none of your business! Just go!" Moka shouted, which surprised Ulquiorra.

"Is that so Moka?" Ulquiorra said in a calm tone, which confuse Moka. "If that's how you feel about me, then I'll go."

"Ulquiorra?!" Moka exclaimed in surprise, as the Espada began to walk away. "Ulquiorra wait..." She then tried to catch up to the Espada, when suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm.

"M...Ms Ishigami...? Moka slightly stuttered as she saw it was the art teacher that had grab her arm.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you go." Ms Ishigami said with a slight sinister smile.

Back at the Newspaper Club room, Yukari was looking at her crystal ball on the table.

"Most peculiar. A dread energy clings to Moka and Ulquiorra." She said to herself, as she still look at her crystal ball.

"Whatcha doin', Yukari?" Kurumu asked the little Witch.

" Looking at my crystal ball." Yukari answer. "I forsee a great danger closing in on the both of them." She stated as her crystal ball started to show a large shadow of snakes. "And my predictions are usually correct. If I only knew where they..."

She then stop as she heard the club room door open, to which the other club members saw it was Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" Kurumu exclaimed happily "I was getting so worried about you."

"Hmph. You're late Ulquiorra." Gin said in a board tone and with a board expression. "While you were wasting time, another student disappeared. That makes eight!" Gin stated, holding a poster of the next student gone missing.

Ulquiorra then look at the poster of the missing student, he then quickly grab it out of Gin's hands which surprise him. Ulquiorra then looked at the poster and saw it was a girl with long brown hair with a braids in it.

"What's with you?" Gin asked with an annoyed expression.

"Those braids are just like the ones the crying statue." The Espada thought. "Those were on the girl who skipped gym to hang out with Ms Ishigami. She's the one who disappeared?" He then remembered how Ms Ishigami look when he was in her art room. "Then this must mean Moka is next!" He then quickly headed out of the club room.

"Ulquiorra?!" Kurumu called out to the Espada but didn't reply back.

Back at the art room, Moka let out a terrified scream and leaned against a door.

"Sensei...Wh-What's happening to you?!" Moka asked the art teacher, slightly stuttering in fear. "Your hair is moving like...snakes..."

As Ms Ishigami kept heading to Moka slowly, and Moka was right as Ishigami's hair started to move like snakes.

"Sadley Ulquiorra saw something that he shouldn't have." Ms Ishigami said with a calm smile. "So now our time together must come to an end." She said, now with a more cold sinister smile.

"So sorry." She said, as one of her snake hairs charge at Moka, which then bite Moka's hand and sending her into a unknown room.

After that Moka was free from Ms Ishigami's snake hair, but was surrounded by smoke.

"NH...Where am I...?" Moka wondered, as she started to slightly cough from the smoke. She then heard crys of sorrow in front of her, once the smoke was gone what Moka saw left her completely shock as she saw several more girls in a statue state and even a couple of cats. The statues still kept on sobbing.

"WH-WHAT...? WHAT ARE THESE THINGS?!" Moka shouted in disbelief. Suddenly she felt her hand starting to hurt, she then look at her hand which was now in a stone silver colour and had some small cracks.

"My...My hand is turning to...stone...?" She said in shock, still looking at her hand.

"Such is Medusa. Any living thing bitten by my hair of snakes...Turns to stone, just like these girls." Ms Ishigami stated in a cold tone.

This shock Moka after hearing that, "Then...you mean...These statues are actually—"

"Yes, your schoolmates! All turned into statues." the art teacher stated to Moka. "Into works of art. Now the most beautiful girl of all...will join my collection." She said with a more sinister smile, and now had mottled lines under her eyes which were now much more colder.

Then several of her snakes hair charge at Moka, each one of them wrapped around her body from her arms, legs and her body. This caused Moka to be terrified by this.

"You should consider yourself lucky Moka. I'm preserving your beauty or the ages." Ms Ishigami told her.

"Sensei...How could you do this to these girls?" Moka asked the art teacher in a worried tone and with a terrified expression.

Hearing that cause Ms Ishigami to slightly laugh at this. She then headed to one of the crying statue's and place her hands on the statue's head. "Look at them. Turned to stone...but still alive." She said in delight, "Nothing left to them. But sorrow and despair. They can't move. They can't die, they can only weep."

She then let out a small sign. "How beautiful they are! This...is art." She said, as she look at the crying statue with a sinister expression.

This caused Moka to be in complete fear after hearing that.

"Now...let's finish you off." Ms Ishigami said, as her snake hair started to look at Moka sinisterly, it then began to charge at her.

"NOOO!" Moka screamed in fear.

However something block Ms Ishigami snake hair. Then Moka felt someone behind her trying to take the snake hair off her body. She then turn to see who it was and was surprise. "ULQUIORRA?!"

"You're really insane, Ishigami. You're not going to turn Moka to stone." Ulquiorra said in a cold but serious tone.

"Heh...Get out of my way." Ms Ishigami said angrily at the Espada.

"No, Ulquiorra! You have to run!" Moka shouted out worridly. "Or you'll..." She was then interrupted when two of Ms Ishigami snake hair started to bite at her left leg which made Moka to scream in agony, it also cause her left leg to started to slowly turn to stone.

To which then Ulquiorra took off the ring on his index finger, which then cause black smoke and violet sparks started to surround Ulquiorra's hand.

After the smoke finally died down Ms Ishigami was surprise to see Ulquiorra was holding his Zanpakutō. He then swing his Zanpakutō at the two snake hair by Moka's left leg freeing her from the pain.

This cause Ms Ishigami to be in a small amount of pain after her two snake hair were cut. "Damn it." Ms Ishigami muttered in angry.

"Please, Ulquiorra you gotta get out of here!" Moka shouted desperately to the Espada.

"No, I won't do that Moka." Ulquiorra said, as he began trying to pull the snake hair around Moka. "Even if you don't want me involved in your business. I'm not going to lose you Moka." He said, as he slash several more of Ms Ishigami snake hair.

"You're really starting to annoy me!" Ms Ishigami said in a irritated tone, she made several more of her snake hair at the Espada. He was able to cut some of them but then one of the bite his left arm.

"Impossible! Her snakes are able to pierce through my hierro!" Ulquiorra thought in disbelief. More of Ms Ishigami snake hair charge at him, he tried to fight them off but some were able to bite his legs, his other arm, his neck and even his face which surprise the Espada.

"ULQUIORRA!" Moka exclaimed worridly with tears in her eyes.

"HAHAHAHA!" Ms Ishigami began to laugh as Ulquiorra to slowly fall down. "It's a shame Ulquiorra, I always enjoyed looking at your art!" She said with a smile. "However you'll become stone! Suffering, Immobile, for eternity! AHA HA HA HA!"

Then suddenly a large bright light emitted from Moka which surprise Ms Ishigami. "Wha...What?! What's happening?!" She exclaimed as she covered her eyes from the bright light.

"Moka's power is unleashed when the Rosario is removed from around her neck." Ulquiorra stated as his body started to turn into stone, he then open out his right hand revealing that he had taken off Moka's Rosario.

Ms Ishigami look back and saw Inner Moka and looked on in shock. "I've never experienced such power...My hair...can't take it!" She exclaimed worridly as she saw the snake hair around Inner Moka started to slowly tear apart. "EEYAAA! THIS TEARING PAIN!" She exclaimed in agony, as her hair began to completely tear apart and spewed out blood.

Once Inner Moka broke free, she then jump high in the air.

"GYAAAA! MY HAIR!" Ms Ishigami screamed in agony. "You...Little...Savage! You know nothing of art, turn to stone!" She screamed in anger, she then sent her remaining snake hair at Inner Moka, who then spuned in the air and kicked them away.

Ms Ishigami stood in shock as she saw Inner Moka heading towards her. Then Inner Moka then delivered a rotating heel drop kick onto Ishigami's head. Which caused Ms Ishigami head to slightly spew out blood and left her completely stunned

"How does it feel to be kicked with a leg of stone?!" Inner Moka asked, showing that the leg she had use was completely made of stone, she then move her foot away from Ishigami which then made her drop to the floor.

After that Inner Moka walked over to Ulquiorra who layed on the floor and his whole face was completely turn to stone.

"You were able to fight your way through that mass of snakes...to save me." Moka thought to herself, as she then rested by Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra...What a guy!" With a small smile.

...

Ulquiorra slowly open his eyes and notices that he was laying on a bed, he slowly got up and saw that he was in a infirmary room.

"Huh? Where am I?" The Espada thought to himself. Then suddenly he felt someone around him, he look and saw it wa Moka who had her arms around him.

"Ulquiorra! You're awake!" Moka exclaimed in joy with tears in her eyes.

"Moka? What happen, I thought I got turn into stone?" He asked the pink haired Vampire.

"Well you see, when we defeated Ms Ishigami, the spell broke. Everyone turned back to normal." Moka explained with a smile. "But you didn't wake up for a whole day, I was so worried."

"A whole day?" Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"Ulquiorra...Look!" Moka said, which snap Ulquiorra out of his train of thoughts. Which made Ulquiorra turn his attention to Moka.

"TA-DA!" She said in a cheerful tone, as she then pull a sheet of a strange object which turn out to be a well done painting of the Espada.

"A picture?" Ulquiorra thought with a slight surprise expression.

"It's a present!" Moka said, which made Ulquiorra to have a slight confuse expression. "The theme was What matters most to me...So I drew you, Ulquiorra!" She said with a blush. This surprise Ulquiorra even more.

"I kept it a secret. I was getting drawing lessons from Ms Ishigami so I could draw this...In exchange for modeling." She explained.

"So that's why she was modeling for Ms Ishigami." The Espada thought to himself.

"I'm so glad that you're okay, Ulquiorra. You mean so much to me!" Moka said happily with a bright happy expression, this made Ulquiorra even more surprise by this.

"Thank you for the present Moka. You mean a lot to me too." Ulquiorra said in a calm tone to the pink haired Vampire, who then blush after hearing that.

Moka then move closer to the Espada. "I'm so happy, to hear you say that Ulquiorra." She whispered, as she move closer to the Espada's face, "Because...I lov—"

But before Moka could finish her sentence, when suddenly when the infirmary's door suddenly burst open which turn out to be Kurumu and the other club members, to which then Moka quickly move away from Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra! You're awake!" Kurumu exclaimed in joy.

"Moka told us you were in the infirmary. So I brought you a year's supply of my homemade cookies to make you feel better!" Kurumu said in a happy tone, while holding a large bag of cookies.

"And I brought you a voodoo doll!" Yukari said in a happy tone, while holding a small voodoo doll in her hands.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything." Gin asked the two in a nonchalant tone. To which neither one of them replied.

"Oh! Er, n-no not at all." Moka replied with a slight stutter and with a small blush on her face. "Well anyway..."

"WERE SO GLAD YOU'LL OKAY ULQUIORRA!" The girls yelled in happiness.

A new paper was release from the Newspaper Club which read Art Teacher Abducts Students: All Restored To Life. On the left side of the poster had a picture of Ms Ishigami, and underneath it said Hitomi Ishigami Fired.

Omake: **Yokai Academy encyclopedia**

"Today were going to be discussing about Hitomi Ishigami." **Silverking619** Stated with a smile. He then turned on the large tv screen and began showing video footage of Hitomi Ishigami. "Ms Ishigami is what know as a Gorgon. Known from the myths of ancient Greece, a being with the of living snakes and a terrifying visage." He began explaining as the video footage change to showing Ms Ishigami in her true form. "Her main abilty is her snake hair's bite which can instantly turn her victims into stone." The the video footage change to showing Ms Ishigami using her snake hair to attack Moka and Ulquiorra.

"Also some say all it takes is a glimpse of her face to be turned to stone." **Silverking619** Stated.

Then suddenly Hitomi Ishigami appeared through a mysterious door, which surprise **Silverking619.**

"When I think about all the interesting art statues I have in my art room, I'm always bless with looking at such beautiful art!" Ms Ishigami said in a proud tone and proud expression.

"How would you like to come see it sometime?" She asked, as she turn to look at **Silverking619** with a sinister smile.

"No thanks, There probably some freaky stuff!" **Silverking619** replied in a unease tone, while looking away from the art teacher with a disturb expression.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Deadline of Kurumu's Resolve

In the Newspaper Club Room, all the club members were all hard at work.

But for a moment Ulquiorra look out at the window and saw the sky that was filled with thick clouds, he had noitices that the weather rarley change here.

"...Ulquiorra? You seem to be far away." Moka said to him, which interrupted his moment of thought. "Only two days til the paper prints! C'mon, we've gotta keep working!" She said, as she was holding alot of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other hand.

"Sorry Moka, just lost track for a minute." He explain to her.

"That's alright. But remember we're on a tight deadline!" She stated in a bright manner.

"I know it's hard. After yesterday's incident, but we're on a tight deadline!" Moka told him with a bright smile.

And with that Ulquiorra continune on helping the others with the story about the Art teacher Medusa.

"RRRRG! This is killing me!" Kurumu said in a slight complaining tone as she started to streach her arms after stopping for a moment.

"So true. I feel like a Manga Artist in the shadow of a perpetual deadline." Yukari said with a smile, as she kept on tapping away on her laptop. "But without assistants!"

"QUIT COMPLAINING! NEWSPAPERS LIVE AND DIE BY DEADLINES!" Gin shouted which took the four newspaper club members by surprised. "Our front page story happened Thursday, the day before yesterday! If we don't have it in print by the beginning of next week we can hardly call it News!" He stated, as he read a Yokai Times Newspaper.

"So save your bitching for after we've finish this paper." He said as he began to take a sip from the cup next to him.

"Don't just sit there slipping your coffee!" Moka shouted in a slight annoyed tone.

"Just like a Manga Editor." Yukari said to Ulquiorra in a happy tone, as she pointed to Gin.

"Can We stop talking about Manga already." Ulquiorra said to Yukari in a slight tired tone, getting really tired of talk about Manga.

He then felt a tug on his jacket, he then saw it was Kurumu who then grab him. "Well, I don't care what I'm doing... As long as I'm with you Ulquiorra!" She said in a happy tone with a slight blush on her face.

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted in a annoyance tone, she then moved Kurumu away from Ulquiorra and began to angrily glare at Kurumu who glared back at her.

"Oooh! I think it's time for a cat fight! Ready...Set...Go!" Yukari said in complete excitment as she watch both Moka and Kurumu sending each other glares.

Then Kurumu stop her glares at Moka and ran back and wrapped herself around Ulquiorra. "I know you thought you'd sneak something past me when Ulquiorra was in the infirmary. But I'm not that dumb! I'll never let you have him!" Kurumu declared as she stuck her tongue at Moka, who was shock by that.

While the two girls continune on arguing, unknowingly to them they were being spyed by someone who was sitting on a large tree and holding a camera. "...Ah. There she is, my love!" The stranger said as a kliking sound was heard from the camera. "Sign. So sweet. I can't stand just watching her from afar...Soon Kurumu...You will be Mine!" The stranger declared with a creepy expression. "HEHE HEHE..."

Back at the Newspaper Club Room, the door began to open and turn out to be Ms. Nekonome who had a bag in her hand. "Everyone hard at work? I brought some snacks!" She said.

"Ms. Nekonome..." Gin simply said, as he kept on typing on his laptop.

"How are things progressing?" She asked. She then turn and saw the four newspaper club members still hard at work. "Ah, I guess I don't really have to ask."

"So many pages in this issue!" Moka told the teacher, after she stop writting for a moment.

"Well, have a snack. It'll lift your spirits!" Ms. Nekonome suggested, as Ulquiorra took the bag that Ms. Nekonome had gave them. He then put his hand in the bag and was slightly surprise that had pulled out a fish from the bag.

"Ms. Nekonome? This fish It's..." Ulquiorra tried to explain to his teacher but was in slight disbelief as so was Moka and Yukari.

"You don't like Sashimi?" She asked with a bright smile.

"But this fish is so raw it's...alive!" Yukari exclaimed as she and the others saw the fish still moving. While the others went to look to see if there was anything else in the bag they could eat, Ms. Nekonome began to walk up to Kurumu.

"Oh, Kurumu. This is addressed to you...I saw it by the door." She said as she had something in her hand which she gave to Kurumu.

"An envelope?" She thought as she the thing in Ms. Nekonome's hand was an envelope, to which she took the envelope from her teachers' hand. She then look at it and saw on it, it said To my beloved Kurumu, on the top and had Nagare on the bottom of it. "A love letter? Nagare? Who's that?" She wondered as she began to open the envelope.

In the envelope she found several pictures of herself getting undress and also their were some upskirts ones. She then look at the letter which said, Unless you want these photos spread all over school, come alone to the Monster Tree. "This is...No love letter. It's Blackmail! Blackmail! But what can I do?!" She wondered in complete disbelief.

"What's the matter Kurumu?" Ulquiorra asked as he look at Kurumu who hadn't move for a while now.

Being startled interupted her train of thought, Kurumu quickly put the envelope in the box of tools they use for the newspaper. "I j-just remembered something I have to do, see ya!" She said to them as she began to quickly head to the door.

"Kurumu?! But our deadline...!" Moka shouted to her.

"You'll be fine! I believe in you!" Kurumu assured them as she then lefted the room.

"...Kurumu?" Moka simply said with a sad expression.

Kurumu had reach to an area that lots of gravestones and trees but there was one tree that was very large and at the bottom of it, it appeared to have a face of a monster on it. H-Hello...?" Kurumu called out, as she kept on walking.

"Ah...I've been waiting for you." Said a voice above her, Kurumu then look up and saw someone on the large tree. "I'm so pleased my letter found you. I've been waiting a long time, Kurumu..." The person said in the tree, who turn out to be a male student who had brown nearly shoulder-length hair, and wore a white shirt, Romani brown pants and black shoes.

"Who are y-you?!" Kurumu shouted in a demanding tone. "And how did you get these pictures of me?!" She then put her hand in her skirt pocket but then she realised something. "Oh...I was in such a hurry I left them in the tool box!" She thought with a surprise expression as she kept checking her pockets, while she did that the male student began to climb down the tree.

The male student was finally down from the tree. "Cute shots, weren't they? They're my favorites." He stated, as he started to Weez and Henh. This caught Kurumu completely off guard.

"What's with this guy?" Kurumu thought. "So sweaty and...eww...sticky!" As she saw the person in front of her was completely covered in sweat.

"I'm Nagare Kano." He introduce himself. "Don't you remember me? ...From when we started school here?" Nagare then hold up a camera that was around his neck. "Kurumu you're so beautiful! May I take your picture?" He asked her.

"Really?! You think so?!" Kurumu exclaimed with a bright smile, after hearing herself be called beautiful. "The best looking girl in the Academy? Prettier than Moka Akashiya?!" She asked still with a bright expression and with a blush.

"Oh, well...Uh...you've got way bigger boobs then her!" He replied.

"Tee-Hee! If you take nice pictures of me...I'll go out with you!" She told him with a giggle.

"Really?!" He exclaimed with a happy expression. "I'm sure you remember."

"Not a thing...Course guys are always after me. And I can be a bit competitive when it comes to Moka..." She thought to herself.

"I've been waiting ever since...seems like forever...!" Nagare stated, then Kurumu began to have a surprised expression for some reason. "And now you're going to keep your promise Kurumu! If you don't those pictures are gonna get scattered all over the Academy!" He told her with a sinister expression, which surprised Kurumu even more.

Back at the Newspaper Club Room, all the club members except for Kurumu were all still hard at work.

"...Kurumu hasn't come back." Ulquiorra said, as he look at the clock.

"Deadline ditchers are the scum of the earth." Yukari said with a smile as she kept on typing on her laptop.

"For a 11-year old, she's harsh." Ulquiorra thought to himself.

Everyone continune on working, but then Moka stop working. "Hey...How committed do you really think Kurumu is to the club?" Moka asked the others, which then made Ulquiorra and Yukari stop working.

"I mean she only joined because she's after Ulquiorra right? She used to hate me." She stated as she continune on working. "I don't think she considers us friends. I mean that would explain her taking off right when we really needed her." She said with a sad expression, which made the others to be slightly stunned by this.

"Oh my...and I thought they were all bonding so well." Ms. Nekonome thought with a worried expression. "I'm afraid I've failed..."

"Don't worry about it Moka. I'm sure Kurumu just had something urgent she had to do!" Ulquiorra said trying to reassure Moka, who still had a uncertain expression.

Back at the Monster Tree, Kurumu who was now wearing gym clothes, felt completely embarrass. "W-Wait...what's up with this? How come I have to wear gym clothes on our date?" She asked in a uncomfortable tone. "And why clothes from another school?!"

"This is what's called a Pin-up Photography." He answered in joy, as he kept on weezing and panting from excitment. ""MMM. Those shorts look so great on you, Kurumu." He then kept on taking pictures of her in different angles.

"I didn't agree to this! Put that camera down!" She demanded, with a blush of frustration on her face.

"Tsk Tsk. You better watch what you say." Nagare warned Kurumu, which made her to be nervious after that.

"I have a special talent that lets me learn a girl's secrets." Nagare stated with a sinister expression. "I know a lot of your secrets Kurumu." He then walked up to her and whispered something to her, which caused her to blush completely red.

"You Fucking Pervert!" Kurumu exclaimed in anger with a shock expression.

Nagare then turn away from her. "Maybe I should tell those things to your dear Ulquiorra..." He said with a manipulative expression and with a slight laughter. Hearing that a part made Kurumu to be shock by this.

"Y-Y-You know about Ulquiorra too?! Don't...not Ulquiorra..." She pleaded with a worried and fearful expression.

"Then put this Costume!" He said, as he pulled out a costume from the bag he had with him.

"A maid's uniform?" Kurumu exclaimed as she saw the costume that he had.

Kurumu then went to the gym's storage room to change into the uniform that Nagare had given her. "This is bad...this guy's getting carried away. Maybe I can use my Succubus power to force him to obey me and..." She thought as she got change. "No, I can't. Ever since I got to know Ulquiorra...I just can't bear to perform evil deeds anymore!"

"What am I going to do...? While I'm trapped here, the rest of the gang is in an awful time crunch..." She thought with a slight worried expression, as she was now in the maid's uniform and was leaning against the tree, as Nagare began taking pictures of her while giving her compliments.

...

By the time Kurumu got back to the academy it was already night.

"Free at last..." She thought as she began walking through the hallway. "Twelve costume changes later..." As she remembered how many costumes that Nagare made her wear.

Kurumu finally reached the Newspaper Club Room. "I wonder if they're still working...?" She thought, as she slowly open the door. Once she open the door she saw all the club members looking at her, which frightened as she saw that they had slight angeries expressions as they got up. "They're pissed off! They hate me! They're gonna...gonna...yell at me!" She thougt with a fearful expression, as she flinch in fear.

"Kurumu, you're back." Ulquiorra said in a calm tone, which surprised Kurumu.

"But we just decided to call it a day." Yukari stated.

"We decided to finish up might as well head back to the dorm." Moka told her, as she and the other left the room leaving Kurumu on her own.

"...I was too late." She thought to herself, as she headed over to the table where the others had been working. "I used to be so conceited...Using my Succubus powers to turn guys into slaves." She thought as she sit down and look at the newspaper article. "But even though they pampered me like a princees, I never made a single real friend. Now that I know better...I'm paying the price!"She thought as tears started to appear in her eyes. "I've got to apologize..." She said to herself.

"HEHEHE...What's wrong Kurumu?" Said a voice behind Kurumu, who then turn and was in shock to see who it was.

"Today was real fun, wasn't it? Lets play again tomorrow, hmmm?" Nagare said as he slightly weez and pant.

"N-Nagare?! What are you doing here?!" Kurumu exclaimed in surprise as she got out of her seat. "I only promised you one date! I don't own you anymore!"

"Tsk. Don't be so cold. Want me to show Ulquiorra the pictures we took today?" He said in a creepy tone. "I bet it would make him have a smile on his face!"

"What?! No! You can't!" Kurumu exclaimed in shock. You promised no one would see those!"

"They won't...If you play with me again tomorrow!" He said with a sinister grin. "I'm never letting you go now."

This caused Kurumu to be in fear. "No...Not Tomorrow, quit following me around! Please!" Kurumu exclaimed as she quickly ran out of the room without looking back at Nagare.

Once Kurumu was out of the room. Nagare then notices the Newspaper club's article on the table. "What's this? A newspaper...All laid out...Perfect!" Nagare said with a creepy smile as he picked the newspaper up.

Sunday Morning in the Newspaper Club's room.

"EEEEEE!" Moka screech. "The layout we made yesterday...It's gone! It's all gone!" She shouted in shock as she saw the work they did was gone.

"What?!" Yukari exclaimed as she and Ulquiorra looked at the table as well.

"How...?! Did somebody steal it?!" Gin wondered, as he look at the table as well.

"What'll we do? We don't have time to start over!" Moka asked with a worried expression.

"All my data's been erased! The backup file is gone too...My diary's been opened..." Yukari exclaimed as she look at her laptop, which surprised both Moka and Ulquiorra. "...And the keyboard is all sticky! Some sort of slime..." She said, as she saw her hand covered in slime.

"...Slime?!" Kurumu gasped after hearing that. This even made Ulquiorra to look at her after her gasp.

"It was him! He was in this classroom last night!" She thought with a worried stun expression. "He must have taken the draft as a hostage...to force me to do his bidding!"

"Damn. We don't have any choice. There's no time to hunt for whoever took it."Gin stated in a serious tone as he bang on his desk which made all the members look at him."We'll have to start over! We'llcut the page count down. Just get it done!"

"Um...Guys...?" Kurumu began to speak,which caught the club member's attention. "I know this is a really bad time...but I can't stay to help out today..." She told them, without looking at them as she couldn't bring herself to.

"Kurumu?! What is wrong with you?!" Moka exclaimed, which made Kurumu to be in complete silents. "How can you bail on us at a time like this? Don't you care about anyone but yourself?!" She asked with a slight sad expression but had a serious tone.

As Kurumu turned away from Moka she began to have a sadder expression. "I...I can't...If I tell them the truth, there's no telling what he might do." She thought with a worried expression. "...I have to go." She said, as she started to head to the door.

"Kurumu...I'm disappointed in you. I thought your change of heart was sincere. Well, we don't need you in this club then!" Moka shouted in anger.

This made Kurumu stop for a moment, she then continuned on walking but down she was completely hurt from Moka's comment.

Kurumu continuned on walking in complete silents until she finally reach the Monster Tree.

"Heh...I knew you'd come, Kurumu." Nagare said, who was on the tree. Which made Kurumu stop walking. "Looking for this?" He asked with a grin, as he hold the newspaper article and a disc that had the backup files from Yukari's laptop.

Kurumu didn't replied she just look at him with a completely pissed off expression.

"Tsk. What a boring newspaper. The writing is so amateurish. I could do better illustrations than this." He said in a mocking tone, which caused Kurumu to tighten her fist in anger. "The only thing it's good for is lighting a fire." He then pulled out a lighter.

"So what's it worth to you Kurumu?" He asked with a evil grin, as he began to lit the lighter near the newspaper article. "If you want to save it, you better do whatever I tell you to..."

"Go ahead. Burn it." Kurumu simply said.

"What?!" Nagare exclaimed in a shock tone. He then had a stunned look on his face as he saw the expression of Kurumu's face.

"Sure destroy something that matters to the people I love" Kurumu said in a determined tone and with a determined expression. "Go ahead and piss me off!"

Nagare contuned looking at her with a stunned look until he finally speaked. "Hmm...planning to defy me, eh...? Do you really think you can stand up to me?!" Then two strange things started to appeared on his neck.

"I don't have to take this! I'm a monster too, you know! Time to play my trump card..." He said, as the two strange things on his neck started to release some strange smoke.

Back at the Newspaper Club Room

"Hey, I'm gonna go look for Kurumu." Ulquiorra said, as he got up from his chair which surprised both Moka and Yukari.

"Y-You can't! If you leave too, we'll never finish the paper in time!" Moka exclaimed as she quickly got up from her chair and got in front of him which slightly surprise him.

"Ulquiorra please! We've got to focus on this." She stated to him. "Do it for the club, If you won't do it for me..."

After that Ulquiorra walk around her, which surprised Moka and made her to be in tears. "What's going on? I thought we were getting closer since last week...But now..." Moka thought as she covered her face with her hands.

"...They're moving apart." Ms. Nekonome thought with a worried expression.

"So. You're not committed to this club, Eh?" Gin asked him, which made Ulquiorra stop walking.

"Just the opposite, Gin." He replied in his usual tone. "I am committed to this club, which is why I believe.I don't think it's complete if one of us is missing." He said with a serious expression.

Hearing this surprised both Moka and Gin. "Plus, I've got a feeling that Kurumu is in some kind of trouble..." He began explaining to them.

"CURSES! THIS IS HIDEOUS!" Yukari shouted, which caused Moka and Ulquiorra to look at Yukari who was holding the box of tools they use for the newspaper in one hand and holding a envelope in the other. "I was looking for clues to the missing draft and look what I found in the tool box!" She said.

"What the...?!" Moka exclaimed as she saw the envelope.

Back at the Monster Tree

Kurumu was pushed to the gym's storage room by nagare's arm and became surprised by this.

"Heh...What the hell happened to that fiery spirt?" He asked in a mocking tone. "So docile...just like a doll..."

Kurumu began to move away from him, when suddenly her body made her drop to the ground which took her by surprise. "What's H-Happening...?!" She thought as she saw her hand trembling. "I've...I've lost all my strength..."

She then saw the strange thing on Nagare neck realeasing a purple smoke, which surprised her. "Poison gas! He's emitting some kind of poison from his body!" She thought in disbelief.

"N...No...If this keeps up...I won't be able to move...!" She thought, as she used her reamaining strength to use her hand to cover her mouth to prevent her from breathing in the gas and using her other hand to open the gym's storage door.

"HEHEHE...Now that you know the extent of my powers. Your not going to escape me!" Nagare said, as he watch Kurumu quickly went into the storage room.

Kurumu quickly shut the gym's storage door. She then lean against the door and began trying to catch her breath. "NGH...I can't...can't let him win! Have to buy time...somehow...Find a chance to counter attack..." She thought while she was in slight pain, she then started to extended her long sharp nails.

"So cute, hiding in the storage shed. She wants to be caught!" Nagare said, which surprised Kurumu as the voice was coming from underneath the door.

Suddenly a slug like being with a long eye, started to appeare from underneath the door, which turn out to be Nagare. This completely terrified Kurumu as she quickly moved away from the door. "WH-What's happening to you?" She asked in disbelief.

 **"HEHEHE. Don't you know...? A slug can slip through the narrowest cracks!"** He stated as he made his way underneath the door. Hearing that made Kurumu to be shock to hear that.

 **"That's right. I'm a slug monster. That's how I can sneak into girls rooms to learn their secrets."** He stated with a grin.

"That's so awful! How many...girls have you spied on?!" Kurumu asked with a fearful expression as Nagare had nearly entered the storage room.

 **"I don't keep count...But out of all of them..You're the best catch!"** He replied, as he finally entered the storage room and Kurumu saw his true monster form which was a huge slug and had black dots on his body. **"We're going to take lots of sexy pictures!"** He exclaimed with a creepy grin. He then began to place his slug like fingers on Kurumu's face.

"I...can't...move...! No...! I've got to defeat him!" Kurumu thought with a fearful expression as Nagare continued placing his fingers on her face. She couldn't do anything as her body was completely paralyzed. "I HAVE TO GET THAT DRAFT BACK!" She shouted in her mind as she screamed as well.

Suddenly there was a loud knocks at the storage door, which made Nagare to stop what he was doing. "Kurumu?! Kurumu are you in there?!" Said a voice behind the door which still kept on banging. This made Nagareand Kurumu both look at the storage door.

"We found that blackmail letter in the tool box! We understand now, Kurumu!" Said the voice behind the door as the person tried to open the handle of the door. Kurumu became shock as she knew who's voice it was and it was Moka.

"I'm so sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion." Moka said in a sad tone as she kept trying to open the handle of the door. "I assumed you still hated me. I thought you were just jealous of Ulquiorra."

"Moka..." Kurumu thought, as she was completely speechless to be able to say anything after hearing that.

"But we...fell apart right away without you Kurumu." Moka continued speaking still with a sad expression and with tears starting to appeared in her eyes. "We've come to help you! We need you Kurumu!" She then let go of the handle.

"Kurumu...?" Moka said with a slight happy expression as the storage door began to slowly open.

But when the door completely open, she had a stunned expression as the person she saw wasn't Kurumu it was Nagare. Moka then gasped in horror.

 **"OH...Wow it's my lucky day!"** Nagare exclaimed in a happy but sinister tone and with a grin. **"The next one on my list...is you Moka! Your so hot!"**

He then release his poison gas at Moka, who was completely caught off guard by this, as the poison gas was getting close to her.

Fortunately for her Ulquiorra quickly appeared and grab Moka by the waist and moved her away from the poison gas just in time.

"Ulqui..." Moka was about to say the Espada name, when Ulquiorra placed his hand over her mouth. This surprised Moka.

"Just remain calm Moka." He said in his usual tone. "Make sure that you don't breath in that smoke. I think it might be poison." He told her as he moved his hand away from her mouth. To which Moka quickly placed her hand on her mouth to make sure she didn't breath in the poison gas.

 **" Well if it isn't Ulquiorra Cifer!"** Nagare said in a annoyed tone. **"If there was one thing I hated about Kurumu was, how she would keep talking about YOU! SO ANNOYING!"**

"I assure you it's not as annoying as a piece of trash that blackmails someone just to get what they want." He said in a cold tone.

 **"Don't underestimate me!"** Nagare said with irrated expression. He then began to shoot his poison gas at Ulquiorra. Who then used Sonido to avoid the poison attack.

 **"What?! He dodge my attack!"** Nagare thought in disbelief. Then suddenly Ulquiorra appeared above him and delivered a powerful kick to Nagare's stomach. This however caused Nagare to smirk at it, as the kick only move him a few inches.

Nagare then went for a hand thrust attack on the Espada, who then Sonido away from the attack and landed back on the ground.

Then Nagare raised his left hand high in the air, he then widen his fingers and began to his poison gas around Ulquiorra which caused the Espada to be trap in a dome of poison gas.

"Ulquiorra!" Moka shouted worriedly. She then began to hear Nagare laughing, to which she quickly look back at him.

 **"HAHAHAH! Now with him out of the way, I'm gonna enjoy my time with you Moka, So tasty!"** Nagare said with a sickening grin as, he started to approach the pink haired Vampire with his slimy fingers. This caused Moka to scream in terror.

"MOKA!" Kurumu cried out worriedly.

As Nagare got closer to Moka, when suddenly they started to feel the ground shaking this also caused the dome of poison gas around Ulquiorra to vanish. Once cleared of the poison gas even Ulquiorra could feel the ground shaking.

 **"What the!? Is this...an earthquake?"** Nagare wondered, he then turn and saw Kurumu slowly getting back up.

"...S...Stop.." She slowly muttered angrily. "Don't you dare...lay a hand on my friends!" she said as a pair of purple wings started to appear on her back.

Seeing this puzzled Nagare for a second, he then became surprise as he saw Kurumu's eyes completely in rage. Then suddenly something nearly hit the Slug monster and caused him to be surprise by this as he saw the tree roots starting to move.

 **"WH-What...The tree roots...Why are th-they...?"** He wondered, as he was surrounded by the moving tree roots.

"I won't let you get away with this! If you so much as touch Ulquiorra or Moka, you'll regret it forever!" Kurumu declared, as she spread her wings and the tree roots around her starting to move.

Nagare then saw the branches in the Monster Tree were starting to move as well. **"It...can't be...Is this...a dream?!"** He wondered in fear.

While that was happening, suddenly Moka's Rosario started to move which took the pink haired Vampire by surprise. **"Her rage...must've drawn out her latent powers...This is the true power of a Succubus!"** Inner Moka stated to her other self.

Then Kurumu flew nearby the Monster Tree, to which it's left eye started to glow and it's mouth started to move and let out a roar which shock Nagare.

 **"WHAT THE! THE TREE IS ALIVE!"** Nagare exclaimed in disbelief.

Then one of the branches of the Monster Tree grab Nagare by the throat which shock the slug monster.

"...Move. Come on, body...Move!" Kurumu thought to herself, as she felt her body completely trembling. "MOVE!" She shouted, which then made her body to move and headed to Nagare. Who then saw the Succubus headed towards him and was in complete fear.

 **"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU BITCH!"** He shouted fearfully, and started to extend all of his fingers to attack Kurumu in a desperate attempt to stop her.

Unfortunately for Nagare his attack didn't work as Kurumu was able to dodge it, she then delivered a upper slash attack across on Nagare's body from her long fingernails. Which then caused a large amount of blood to spew out of Nagare's body, he then let out a loud scream of pain.

Once that happen Nagare then drop to the ground and so did Kurumu. Then Moka and Ulquiorra saw the Monster Tree's roots starting to calm down.

"The roots are vanishing?" Ulquiorra said as he saw the roots disappearing.

 **"...Merely...An Illusion born of Kurumu's Succubus magic. Powerful Succubi can even kill an opponent with their Illusions."** Inner Moka stated to her other self within the Rosario. **"I never dreamed she had so much power hidden within her..."**

"I...G-Got it back...I got back..what matters...to me." Kurumu said in a tired but happy tone, as she had the newspaper article in her hand and then brought in closer to herself. This made Moka to watch on in happynest.

Early Monday morning, Ms. Nekonome was quickly walking down the hallways with a worried expression. "I sure hope everyone was able to finish the paper, our deadline is upon us." She thought worridly.

She was nearly reaching the Newspaper Club Room when she then saw Ulquiorra coming out of the club room.

"Ah, Ulquiorra." Ms. Nekonome called out to the Espada in a cheerful tone, which caught Ulquiorra's attention. "How's the paper looking? " She asked the Espada, " We've reach our deadline."

"I think it's best, you see for yourself Ms. Nekonome." Ulquiorra replied in his usual tone and began to walk away.

Ms. Nekonome then entered the club room and saw the other members all fast asleep, the girls were resting their heads on the table they also had blankets around their bodys while Gin was resting on his chair at his desk. She then saw the newspaper article on the table by the girls which said, Yokai Times, July Edition by the Newspaper Club. She then pick up the newspaper article and had a quick look through at it.

"It's...It's finished...?" She thought in disbelief. "I guess the bond between them isn't so weak after all!" She thought with a smile.

"Great work everyone! Now leave the rest to me and get some rest!" She said quietly, she then exit the club room very quietly.

"Moka...?" Kurumu mutturd in her sleep.

 **Flashback At the Monster Tree**

"Can I come back to the club...?" Kurumu pleaded to the rest of the club members with a slight bow.

"Kurumu, let's not waste time with stupid questions." Moka said in a postive tone. "If we don't hurry, we won't make our deadline! And we deafinitely need your help to finish the article Kurumu!" She said with a bright smile.

 **End of Flashback**

"Oh, Moka...Thank you." Kurumu mutturd in her sleep with a slight tear in her eye. After that she had a small smile on her face as she continune on sleeping.

Omake: **Who do you like more?**

"So...Yukari who do like best, Ulquiorra or Moka?" Kurumu asked the little Witch.

This surprise Yuukari who was clinging onto Ulquiorra and Moka's arms with her own arms.

She then let go of both of them. "That's not a easy question, how can I choose? I love both of them!" Yukari answered.

"But one thing is for certain I definitely love your boobs Moka!" Yukari said, she then cling onto Moka and started to squeeze Moka's breast which resulted the pink haired Vampire to be embarrass by this and to let out a slight `Eek` sound.

"She may be a genius, but she's even more immature than a regular eleven year old." Both Kurumu and Ulquiorra thought to themselves as they kept watching Yukari enjoying squeezing Moka's boobs.

 **Reviews** :

 **alucard77:** I attend to change the story to make sure it's not the same as the series as you'll see in later chapters.

 **AfterlifeXD:** I'm glad you fine this to be a cool fic :) I think you'll find that Ulquiorra does kick some ass as seen in chapter 7 when he completely destroyed Yukari's class president and his underlings.

 **NisPi:** I can assure I'm not trying to make Ulquiorra weak. The reason why he use his zanpakuto against some like Hitomi Ishigami was because he couldn't use his powers like cero or bala as it would destroy the academy or innocent students, I know Ulquiorra's Hierro is strong against powerful attacks like Ichigo hollowfied bankai getsuga tensho, however it can be pierce as scene when Moka bites him. Also Hitomi Ishigami's bite on Ulquiorra will play a role in the next chapters.

* * *

 **A/N Just want to let you all know this is last chapter for this month. I would like to say thank you all for having viewed this story through this year, and as well as favouriting, following and leaving a review. The next chapter will be release sometime next month. So for now I wish you all a Merry Christmas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A dangerous threat for the Newspaper Club

It was a quiet day at Yokai Academy. As Ulquiorra and Moka were at the cafeteria having some lunch.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Tomorrow we're going to hand out our newspapers." Moka told him with a bright smile on her face. "After all that work. It'll actually be in print! I hope a ton of students read it.

"Yeah I hope so too." Ulquiorra replied in his usual tone. He then notice that Moka wasn't eating her food. "Moka, you haven't touch your food. We'll be working all day tomorrow you need to keep your strength up." He stated to her.

"I know but...I just don't have an appetite. I hope I'm not coming down with something." Moka replied with a nervous expression.

Unaware to her Ulquiorra got up from his seat and slowly approach Moka. "Do you feel sick Moka?" He asked her in a serious tone and with a serious expression.

This caused Moka to be startle as Ulquiorra was inches away from her face which caused a bright red blush to appear on her face. "N-No I'm fine Ulquiorra!" She answered with a suttered.

"Maybe it's because I haven't had a glass of Ulquiorra's blood in days and days!" Moka stated with a bright smile which caused Ulquiorra to sweat drop after hearing that. "Please let me drink your blood? Please Ulquiorra?" She pleaded with a very bright expression.

Ulquiorra let out a small sign. "Very well Moka, go ahead." He replied to the pink haired Vampire.

"Thank you Ulquiorra..." Moka whispered. She then sunk her teeth into his neck and started to suck his blood.

The next day several students were making their way to the Academy. Then some of them saw the Newspaper Club members minus Gin were outside by the Academy gates, with a table which had a large amount of newspapers.

"Hey everyone. We're from the Newspaper Club! We're giving out copies of the Yokai Times Newspaper!" Moka exclaimed in joy.

"Read the news on our former art teacher." Kurumu said.

"Plus everything else you've always wanted to know about Yokai Academy!" Yukari added as well.

"We hope that you enjoy a copy of the Yokai Times Newspaper!" The girls said in joy with happy brightful expressions.

This caused several male students to blush and to have completely stunned expressions, as they watch the girls handing out newspapers to some of the female students.

"It's Moka! Moka's handing out the newspaper!"

"Kurumu is handing out the newspaper as well! Plus look how her boobs bounce when she hands out a newspaper!"

"What an Increadible view of these two beauties..."

Some of the male students muttered among themselves. Then all the male students then rush to the Newspaper Club's stand.

"GIMME! GIMME A NEWSPAPER!" They shouted in joy which surprise the female members of the Newspaper Club. Then suddenly there was a large shriek heard, which turn out to be some of the female students.

"Ah! Look girls, Ulquiorra is handing out the newspaper!"

"He looks so cool!"

"Let's hurry and get one from him!"

"Yeah this is our chance to have him give use something!"

Some of the female students muttered among themselves in delight. Then they rush passed the group of male students and to the front of the Newspaper Club's stand.

"PLEASE PLEASE ULQUIORRA! GIVE ME A NEWSPAPER!" They shouted in joy. Then there was a slight argument from each group of students.

To which Ulquiorra and Moka look at each other with slight surprise expressions.

After that the Newspaper Club members were able to calm down the situation with the group of students and everything slowly settled down.

"The newspaper's a hit, Ulquiorra!" Kurumu exclaimed in joy as she hugged the Espada, "I love you!"

"What does hugging Ulquiorra have to do with the newspaper?!" Moka asked the Succubus in a irritated tone and with a slight tick off mark on her forehead.

"Who cares?! He's mine, all mine!" Kurumu answer, and then she pressed her breasts in Ulquiorra's face. This didn't last long as Moka pulled Kurumu away from Ulquiorra.

"Oh yeah?" Moka said still in a irritated tone.

"Yeah!" Kurumu replied back in a irritated tone.

They started to stare at each other intensely.

"And just when they were getting along well for a good 55 minute." Ulquiorra thought to himself, as he watched the two girls still staring at each other intensely. He turn and saw Yukari running from several male students who were chasing her, she then shouted, "Help Lolita complexes on the rampage!" To which Ulquiorra sweatdrop at this.

"Excuse me, could I get a copy of the Yokai Times Newspaper please?" A female student asked the Espada, to which Ulquiorra turn his attention to the girl.

"Here you go." He simply said in his usual tone, as he handed her the newspaper. To which the girl said `thank you`. "At least the newspapers are selling well. Were doing very well." He thought, as he handed out more newspapers to the students.

Nearby Gin was resting against a tree reading a copy of the Yokai Times Newspaper with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile at a Unknown Location

"...So. The Newspaper Club is...?" Said a mysterious voice.

"Yes. I hear from my allies, they're handing out newspapers at the front gate. Without our permission." Said a mysterious person who was kneeling down to another mysterious person who was leaning against a wall reading a copy of the Yokai Times Newspaper and was using the small amount of sun light from the window to be able to read it.

The mysterious person then had a slight angry expression and then screwed up the newspaper and throw it to the ground. "Pathetic little club!" The mysterious person said in a annoyed tone. "Acting like big shots...completely ignoring us! They'll pay for it!"

Back at the Academy.

"How's it going? Get rid of a lot of newspapers?" Gin asked, as he headed to the other club members.

"Oh! Hi, Gin!" Moka said while holding some newspapers in her hands, as she saw her club president.

"Wow looks our newspapers are pretty popular. Guess we're going to have to change for the next issue." Gin said as he saw how many newspapers they had left.

"Yeah. Half of 'em are gone already! Isn't it inspiring?!" Moka asked with a bright smile. Which made Gin to have a faint smile.

"Since your here Gin, hand out some of the newspapers." Ulquiorra said to the Werewolf in his usual tone.

"Fool! An upper-classman doesn't do manual work." Gin replied with a smile, "That's what you're for!"

"What kind of attitude is that for a club president?" Ulquiorra thought in disbelief after hearing Gin's statement.

"He only works hard when the goal is perverted. Like a dog in heat." Yukari said with a smile. Which caused Gin to be ticked off by that comment.

"That's a pretty grown up joke for someone with a chest that's flat as a board." Gin said with a smile but with a tick off mark on his forehead.

"I happen to prefer being flat chested." Yukari stated in a stern tone.

"You should put some band-aids on those mosquito bites." Gin said, as he pointed to Yukari's chest.

"That's sexual harassment!" Yukari stated, she then had her magic wand and then a large bowl landed on Gin's head.

Then the others began hearing something happening not far from them. They then saw several students being pushed by some much older students who were wearing pitch black clothes.

"Out of the way. Clear the way." Said some of the students that were pushing several students out of their way.

"What's going on?!" Kurumu ask with a curious expression. While Gin looked on with a serious expression.

While the group of students were walking past the students, some of the students at the very far back started to whispear among themselves.

"Huh? What are th-they doing here?"

"Those black shirts! No doubt it's them the Yokai Academy Protection Committee."

The group that was know as the Yokai Academy Protection Committee was now approaching the Newspaper Club's stand. Then the Newspaper Club members saw the Yokai Academy Protection Committee which had a total of 11 members.

Then one in the middle of the group move forward to the Newspaper Club members. He had long blonde hair, gold eyes, his outfit was pitch black but his jacket had white outline and grey buttons.

"I'm Kuyo, leader of the Protection Committee." He said with a slight bow, "I believe we've met."

"Protection Committee...?" Moka thought worridly, "How is our club jeopardizing Academy safety?" She asked. But then Gin got in front of Moka and raised his hands to defend the pink haired Vampire.

"Gin...?" Moka asked in a slightly surprised tone seeing the Werewolf standing right in front of her, even Ulquiorra was slightly surprise as well.

Then Kuyo picked up a copy of the Yokai Times Newspaper and let out a slight laughter. "Newspaper club, eh?" Kuyo said with a slight grin. "We don't have a problem with your club, per se..."

"But-Who gave you permission to hand out newspapers on Academy grounds?!" Kuyo said in a stern tone with a angered expression. "I don't recall seeing a request submitted." Which surprise the Newspaper Club members.

"That makes you...A menace to the peace!" Kuyo said in anger, he then kicked the table over which made the boxes that had their newspapers to be sent flying to the ground. "You think you can break Academy rules whenever you feel like it!"

Some of the newspapers that were kicked out of their boxes handed towards Moka but Ulquiorra got in front of her and deflected all the newspapers.

"Hear this! We maintain order at this Academy! All club activities require our prior permission!" Kuyo declared, as the other members of the Protection Committee began grabbing the boxes that had the Yokai Times Newspaper, they began to throw them to the ground and some of them kicked the boxes harshly to the ground.

"Any unauthorized activities will be dealt with harshly!" Kuyo declared, as he stomped on the newspapers that were on the ground.

"N-No! Stop! Kurumu exclaimed worridly. "We were only handing out newspapers! You're just bullying us!" She said, as then headed towards them while Gin tried to stop her. But Kurumu then stop as she saw someone in front of Kuyo which then made her stop.

As it was a member of the Protection Committee and she had long purple hair and purple eye, her outfit was pitch black as well and had white outline and grey buttons.

The purple haired girl then spit something at Kurumu which landed on Kurumu's left wrist which surprise her. "What are these sticky threads?!" Kurumu exclaimed as she tried to get the strange thing of her wrist.

Then the purple haired girl started to laugh at Kurumu. "News reporters are such losers. What a dumb slutty airhead, haven't changed since last year." She said to kurumu in a smug tone and with a slight laugh as well.

"Who are you calling slutty?!" Kurumu said in a annoyed tone, after hearing that comment from the purple haired girl.

"Last year?" Ulquiorra thought, wondering what the purple haired girl meant by that.

Then the purple haired girl began to stomp on several newspapers. "It won't do you any good to defy the Protection Committee!" She said in a proudful tone as she kept on stomping on the newspapers.

Kurumu then quickly tried to stop her, when suddenly two male students appeared right in front of Kurumu which made her stop moving. The two male students that had stop Kurumu were wearing the same outfits as the Protection Committee.

The one of then left had Dark midnight blue hair with a long, layered bang that completely obscures the right side of his face, he had dim gray eyes. While the one on the right was slightly taller then the one on the left, he had short Electric cyan spiky hair and long hair which reach to both sides of his chin, he had dark pale violet eyes he also had a couple of wrist bands which were a mix of black and orange on each wrist.

"Don't even think of approching our lady!" The one with Electric cyan hair said to Kurumu in a serious but threatening tone, this made Kurumu completely stop and even to back away a bit.

"Yeah, you heared him slutty don't approach our lady." The one with Dark midnight blue hair said in a carefree tone, with a happy expression. He then joined the purple haired girl and started to stomp on the newspapers as well and even spat on some of them. This made the purple haired girl happy, "HEEHEEHEE!" She laughed as she and the Dark midnight blue hair male student kept on stomping on the newspapers.

"Our newspaper...All our work...!" Kurumu exclaimed sadly.

"Man...That's low..." One of the students whispeared after seeing whole incident from the Protection Committee towards the newspaper club.

"Shh! If they hear you, we'll all be in for it." One of the students warned while whispearing.

After that the Protection Committee stop and started to walk away from the newspaper club's stand.

"Remember this-the next club that presumes to act without our permission...Will get it worse." The purple haired girl said to all the remaining students around the area, while the Dark midnight blue hair teen looked at the newspaper club members and then poked out his tongue at them in a mocking matter.

"Keito..." Kuyo said to the purple haired girl.

"Yeah Kuyo?" She replied to the bloned haired leader.

"I want you and your allies to keep an eye on them see how the journalists respond." Kuyo explained to her in a serious tone.

"Of course Kuyo." Keito replied to her leader, who carried on walking with the other Protection Committee members. "Corran! Lunar!" Keito called out, to which the same two members who stop Kurumu going after her showed up and kneeling down to her.

"At you're service lady Keito! What are you're orders?" They both asked in a proudful tone with serious expressions.

"Kuyo has order us to keep an eye on those lousy news reporters to see how they respond to our actions." She explained to her allies.

"But why?" The one with Dark midnight blue hair asked in a calm tone, "It's not like their going to do anything especially after what happen last year."

"You maybe right Corran. But Kuyo orders are absolute." Keito told Corran in her calm tone.

"Lady Keito has point Corran, We must follow Kuyo's orders." Lunar said with a serious expression.

"Whatever..." Corran muttered to himself in a board tone.

"That's enough, let's get going you two." Keito ordered in a serious tone.

"Yes lady Keito!" Corran and Lunar both said in serious tones as well.

Meanwhile the newspaper club members were feeling down after their encounter with the Protection Committee.

"Kurumu are you all right?" Ulquiorra ask Kurumu. "That thing on your wrist."

"I'm okay. But I can't these weird threads off." Kurumu answered, as she tried to get the weird thread off her wrist that Keito shot at her.

"That was horrible. Who were those...those fascists?" Yukari asked as she looked at the destroyed newspapers on the ground.

"The Protection Committee...is the violent branch of the student council." Gin answered, which caught the attention of the other newspaper club members.

"Their job is to keep the peace inside the Academy. They enforce the rules and subdue troublemakers." Gin explained with a complete serious expression and in a serious tone. "Which at this Academy often requires force, they're like...a student police force."

"But if these Protection Committee are the Academy police, how come this is the first time I've seen them?" Ulquiorra asked Gin in his usual tone, as he wondered how this group haven't shown up when anything dangerious happen at the Academy.

"Well, the problem is...you see..." Gin began explaining as he scratch his head. "They've gone bad. Turned into a Academy Yakuza...that threatens students and extorts money from them. They said we need their approval to pass out papers, remember? What they're really saying is `pay us a bride.`"

"That's ridiculous! They can't do this at the Academy!" Moka exclaimed with a slight worried expression.

Gin then looked at the others with a much more serious expression. "We better give in this time. We'll just have to burn all the newspapers to show we don't want any trouble." Gin explained, which then surprise the girls.

"Burn them?! Our newspapers?! But we've still got lots left to hand out!" The girls exclaimed in disbelief after hearing Gin say that.

"Forget it. Just burn them. No good will come of picking a fight with them." Gin stated to the others still with a serious expression. "We've just got to avoid getting on their bad side."

This completely surprise the other club members even Ulquiorra was slightly surprise as well. "WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed in shock.

Not far from them was Keito, Corran and Lunar who were resting aganist a tree and they all had sinister grins after hearing the newspaper club's conversation.

"Aw, isn't nice when theres a happy ending for everyone?" Corran asked in a sarcastic but happy tone. This cause Lunar to let out a tired sign from that comment.

"So what now Lady Keito?" Lunar asked in a serious tone.

"Were keep watch on them for a little longer if they do what their leader says then we can leave." Keito explain, "However if they do continue then that's when we strike."

"Understood my Lady." Lunar replied.

"Oh, this will definitely be a fun day if they continue." Corran replied still in his happy tone.

"Sometimes Corran I think you enjoy hurting these students." Keito said to Corran in a amuse tone, to which Corran shrug his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Lady Keito, I think it's best move away from here a bit." Lunar told Keito, "I get the feeling one of them knows were watching them."

"Very well Lunar, let's leave for a bit." she told them, to which their nodded and left the area.

Back with Newspaper club, who were sitting around a table outside with a one box that had the last of their unharmed copys of the Yokai Times Newspaper.

"What a coward! He's no club president!" Kurumu said in anger, referring to Gin who wasn't with them at the moment. "And he isn't even sticking around to help burn them!"

Kurumu then remember Keito's insult to her and it still make her mad, "No way am I gonna be scared off by the likes of her!" She thought determinedly.

"Let's pass out the rest of the newspapers! We don't have to follow the orders of a wimp like Gin!" She said to the others in a serious tone. "Are you guys with me?" She asked the others.

"I-I don't know Kurumu...I mean...maybe Gin has some kind of back-up plan..." Moka said in a reasuring tone with a small smile, trying to reasure Kurumu.

"That Gin never had a plan for anything that doesn't wear a skirt!" Kurumu stated to the pink haired Vampire.

"We should think about this with cool heads..." Moka tried explain when she was interrupted by Kurumu.

"Fine! I won't count on your help, Moka! Let's go, Ulquiorra!" Kurumu said in a proudful tone, as she hugged the Espada's head.

"Hey, wait, Kurumu!" Moka exclaimed in annoyanse with a slight tick mark.

"That `Slutty` remark really got under your skin, huh Kurumu?" Yukari asked in a cheeky tone and then started to let out a small laugh. This caused Kurumu to be ticked off after that, she then hit Yukari right on the head.

"Ow, that hurt." Yukari muttered, as she rubbed the lump on her head after being hit by Kurumu. This made Moka to sweatdrop after seeing that.

"Hmph!" Kurum simply said, she then picked up the box and carried it under her right arm and she then used her left hand to drag Ulquiorra who simply had a deadpanned expression away from the others.

Ulquiorra then toss some paper to Moka to which she catch, she look and saw that Ulquiorra had written on it, which said `Wait here with Yukari, Moka. I'll try to calm down."

Once they were out of the others sight Kurumu let go of Ulquiorra and continune on walking while carrying the box with their newspapers. "The two of us can handle this ourselves, can't we Ulquiorra?!" Kurumu said as she continune on walking.

"Kurumu, let's go back to the others." Ulquiorra said in his usual tone. "We need to discuss this issue with the Protection Committee more."

"No." Kurumu muttered to herself.

"We should try to talk this over with Gin since he seems..." Ulquiorra stated.

"NO!" Kurumu shouted this time, which made Ulquiorra go silent after Kurumu's outbust. She then looked down at the box with a sad expression.

"This newspaper...is my baby! I wore myself out making this newspaper! You, Moka, Yukari and I...we worked so hard on this!" She said in a upset tone and with a tears starting to appear in her eyes. "All that just to have it go up in smoke?! Those thugs aren't going to beat me!" Kurumu stated in a serious tone.

Ulquiorra still stayed silent, he then remembered how hard Kurumu fought to get their copy back from Nagare and how happy she was when she got it back. "Very well Kurumu, If that's how you feel then I'll help you hand out our newspapers." He said, as he place his right hand on Kurumu's left shoulder to reassure her.

This made Kurumu feel much better after hearing Ulquiorra's reassures. She then wipe the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Ulquiorra." She said in complete joy.

Then suddenly something strange landed on the side of the box, which caused Kurumu to scream after seeing that.

"Hee. Don't make me laugh." Said a female voice, as the box was pulled away from Kurumu's hands and made her shock to disbelief. "You really are too stupid, as well as slutty."

"Y...You!" Kurumu slightly stuttered in shock as she saw who it was. It turn out to be Keito who was standing on a strange thread which streact towards two trees far away from each other also she had the same thread around her wrist which was connected to the on the box. Ulquiorra and Kurumu also saw Corran who was also standing on the strange thread and was leaning against the tree with a nonchalant expression.

"You must be a gluttion for punishment, newspaper slut." Keito said to Kurumu with a sinister expression. "I better put you out of your misery!"

"That goes for you too as well Goth boy." Corran said to the Espada in a smug tone.

Then Keito and Korran used the strange thread to land safely on the ground, while they did that Keito carried the box around her right arm.

"H-Hey! Give back our newspaper!" Kurumu shout in anger.

To which then Ulquiorra then got in front of Kurumu which surprise her. "Tell me, why you are picking on the newspaper club?" Ulquiorra asked the two Protection Committee members in a cold tone, "What have they done to-"

"It's too late for the Newspaper club now." Said a stern voice which turn out to be Lunar who walk towards Keito and Corran. "Or don't you know...?" Lunar asked the Espada who remain silent.

Lunar then looked at Keito who then nodded at him, he then turn back at Ulquiorra and Kurumu. "The Newspaper club has been targeted since last year." Lunar began to explain to the two newspaper club members in a serious tone. "Ever since they dared to defy the Protection Committee."

"Yeah those idiots had delusions that they'd be able to change our Academy policies!" Corran explained in a serious tone. "They actually had the nerve to deigned to criticize the Protection Committee in their editorials!" Then Corran started to have a sinister smile, "So we had to purge the club, we thought we'd obliterated it actually."

Ulquiorra then remembered what Gin said to them, `We better give in this time.` "So Gin went through all this before." He thought to himself, "So tell me Why is this so called Protection Committee is threatening other students? Sounds to me the Protection Committee is nothing more then a group of Yakuza." Ulquiorra said to them in his usual tone.

"Don't be ridiculous! The only reason why this Academy hasn't exploded into chaos is because we enforce the peace." Keito angrily stated to the Espada, "Anyone who can't understand that...must be eliminated!"

"Now that's where your'll wrong, as this year's newspaper club hasn't done anything to you or your Protection Committee." Ulquiorra stated to her, "You're the ones attacking without provocation. All we were doing was publishing our newspaper, so just let this go already."

After that silents fell, as Keito just stared at the Espada, her eye started to twitch. "...Let you go...already..." Keito slightly muttered.

"LET YOU GO ALREADY?! JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" Keito shouted angrily, as she then throw the box with the newspapers into the nearby incinerator.

"No..." Kurumu uttered in shock, as she saw the newspapers thrown into the incinerator.

Keito then looked at the burning newspaers with a sinister grin.

"Well! Newspapers are very flammable, aren't they?" Korran said in an amuse matter.

"No! Our newspaper!" Kurumu exclaimed in horror. To which then Keito began to laugh menacingly at this.

"I think you'll find that was a terrible choice for you're fate." Ulquiorra said, in a cold tone, while looking at the Protection Committee members with his usual calm expression. He was about to pull his silver ring off to activate his Zanpakutō when suddenly.

"NOW LUNAR!" Keito shouted to the Electric cyan haired teen. To which Lunar pressed his hands together and slam them hard to the ground, which then cause a large amount of destruction which headed towards Ulquiorra and Kurumu and made them to slightly lose their balance.

"Hey! You two better look up." Said a voice above them, they looked up and saw it was Corran who was above them. Then suddenly the dark midnight blue haired teen throwed several circle objects at them, once their hit the ground they released a giant white smoke around Ulquiorra and Kurumu.

"I can't see anything with this smoke in the way." Ulquiorra thought, "Plus there something wired about this smoke, it's blocking out my Pesquisa."

Then Keito spit out some of the thread from before and send it on Kurumu's left wrist and around Ulquiorra waist which surprise both of them.

"Gotcha! This thread is actually slik that I've spun with my powers." Keito stated with a sinister grin. "Sticks tight and never lets go! Its about time we put an end to you!" She then pulled the slik around her wrist which then pulled Kurumu and Ulquiorra at such speed, and caused Kurumu to colide with a tree while Ulquiorra was sent crashing into a large pile of old equipment suppliers like broken chairs, tables and many different types of old equipment suppliers.

Back at the Academy Moka had a worried expression, she then quickly stood up from her chair which surprise Yukari. "...Moka?" Yukari asked in a puzzuled tone.

"Suddenly..I've got...a really bad feeling about this..." Moka replied. "Ulquiorra and Kurumu..." Moka thought worridly.

...

Once again there was a large crash into the large pile of old equipment suppliers, which caused a large smoke to circle around it.

"Ulquiorra!" Kurumu exclaimed worridly, as she couldn't help him as she was still stuck on Keito's slik which was wrap around the tree she was by.

"What a troublesome student, if you want to be forgiven, you have to be obedient." Keito said, looking at the smoke still around the large pile of old equipment suppliers.

"You see, those of us in the committee can reveal our powers in the interest of protecting the peace." She stated. Keito then turn her attention to Kurumu, as something started to move underneath her shirt.

Which made Kurumu to be very terrified as what she saw from Keito.

"We can be as monstrous as we want!" Keito said, now with a set of eight spider-like legs that protrude out of her now-segmented stomach. "Wouldn't you agree? Corran and Lunar?" She asked her main allies.

"You're right Lady Keito, we can be very monstrous!" Corran agreed, happily.

"Normally I want to fight without using my monster form, but the Protection Committee must enforce the peace." Lunar stated seriously.

Kurumu then turn her attention towards Corran and Lunar and was even more terrified when see saw their monster forms. Corran's monster form was similair to a spider as his lower half body was spider-like, while retaining his humanoid torso. Lunar monster form was also similair to a spider as his lower half body was spider-like but his legs were now much thicker and were covered in black and orange hair, while retaining his humanoid torso but he became more taller and his hands were covered in black and orange hair as well and had sharp claws.

Seeing this Kurumu quickly tried to move, but then Keito started to create more thread around her.

"No use struggling. You'll never cut through Lady Keito's silk." Corran told her, as Keito started to cover Kurumu's whole body in her silk.

 **"Now I'll gorge on your body fluids!"** Keito said, now her face had two extra eyes, her mouth turn to a multi-joint mandibles and her face mold toward more angular in shape to fit her mouth. **"That's what you get for defying us!"**

This caused Kurumu to be in even more fear as Keito got closer to her. "AAAAA!" Kurumu screamed as Keito was ready to eat her.

When suddenly a red ball of energy headed towards Keito which caught off gaurd to which then Corran quickly moved her away just in time as the red ball headed towards some trees and caused serious damage to them. This surprise the three Protection Committee members, to then turn to see where red ball of energy had come from.

They saw it had come from the large pile of old equipment suppliers. To which Ulquiorra a merge from and to Keito surprise she saw the Espada was free from her thread. **"Impossible! How did he break free from my silk?!"** Keito thought in disbelief.

"Was that the best you could do?" Ulquiorra asked Keito in a cold tone with his usual expression.

"Hey! Don't you dare mock Lady Keito!" Corran said in a irritated tone. He then pulled one of his spider legs off, these caused him to slightly wrench in pain from that, which surprise Kurumu and even Ulquiorra. Then a bright light emitted around Corran's severed spider leg, once the light died down Corran's severed leg had now turn into a small but sharp looking sickle.

"Impressive huh?" Corran said to Kurumu and Ulquiorra in a arrogant tone, **"I'm the only member in the Protection Committee that can turn one of their body parts into a weapon!"** He stated proudfuly, as his face now had four extra eyes, his mouth turn to a multi-joint mandibles and his face mold toward more angular in shape to fit his mouth.

 **"Corran! Lunar!"** Keito said to her allies in a very serious tone. **"Take care of this troublesome student! Make sure he feels the true power of the Protection** **Committee!"**

"Yes Lady Keito!" They both said in a serious matter. Then both of them surrounded Ulquioirra who was still unfaze by them.

 **"I hope your'll ready to know your actions have consequences!"** Corran said with a arrogant grin. **"And now you're going to pay for them with your life!"**

"I'll think your find you'll meaningless threats won't work on me." The Espada stated looking at Corran with his usual expression.

"I have to admit you definitely seem to be a strong one." Lunar said to the Espada in a stern tone. **"You might be a good opponent for me to fight. After all when other students fight me they don't last long."** He said, now his face now had four extra eyes, his mouth turn to a multi-joint mandibles and his face mold toward more angular in shape to fit his mouth.

Then Ulquiorra used his Sonido which caught Lunar off guard, as Ulquiorra appeared right in front of him and delivered a powerful kick from his right foot at Lunar's stomach which send him flying several meters. But Lunar quickly remained on his feet.

Then Corran quickly charge at the Espada with his sickle, but Ulquiorra was able to block the attacks effortlessly with his bare hands.

Then Ulquiorra sense Lunar who was above him performing a dive attack on the Espada who moved out of the way, as then Lunar's left fist conected to the ground and caused to be greatfuly damage.

Then Ulquiorra sense Corran behind him to which he quickly turn and block a kick from Corran with his right arm. To which Corran tried to attack with his other legs but kept on being block by the Espada's right arm. Then Ulquiorra grabbed hold of Corran's legs and toss him towards several trees to which Corran used his sickle to impaled the tree for him to move out of the way.

Then Lunar charge at Ulquiorra head on and went to delivered a powerful punch however the Espada used the back of his left hand to block the attack, which made a large amount of dust to appear behind Ulquiorra.

 **"You definitely are a strong opponent."** Lunar said to the Espada in a amuse tone, **"But I'm certain you won't be able to last long."**

Then Ulquiorra used his Sonido once more which surprise Lunar, **"His disappeared once more!"** Lunar thought in disbelief.

"You're right, but its you that won't last long." Ulquiorra said in a cold tone, as he appeared behind Lunar who was completely shock to see the Espada behind him.

Before Lunar could do anything, Ulquiorra delivered a powerful kick from his left foot at Lunar's back after that kick it caused Lunar to spit out a small amount of blood out of his mouth and was then send crashing into a large pile of old equipment suppliers.

Then Corran quickly charge at him with full speed and began trying to attack him with his sickle but Ulquiorra was blocking the attacks with his bare hands once more.

Meanwhile Keito was watching the fight. **"Hmm. He definitely is handerling my allies pretty well."** Keito thought with a amuse smirk. She then turn her attention back to Kurumu who was still stuck to Keito thread. **"Seeing how your friend is busy with my allies, why don't we continue where we left of."** She said with a sinister grin which terrified Kurumu, as Keito got closer to her ready to devour her.

"STOP!" Yelled a voice at Keito which turn out to be Moka, who then pushed Keito away from Kurumu. Keito was then send flying in the air.

 **"LADY KEITO!"** Corran exclaimed worridly, he then quickly headed to Keito and catch her from falling to the ground. He then carefully made sure she landed on the ground safely.

"Moka!" Both Ulquiorra and Kurumu said slightly surprise to see Moka here.

Moka then quickly headed to Kurumu. "Ulquiorra! Kurumu! I had a bad feeling...I had to follow..." The pink haired Vampire tried to explain, as she began trying to free Kurumu from the thread.

While that was happening Keito looked on with a pissed off expression. **"You damn!"** Keito exclaimed in anger, she then spit a slik from her mouth which headed and wrap around Moka's right wrist this surprise the Vampire.

"Moka." Ulquiorra thought slightly worried as he saw Moka being brought to the ground by Keito.

 **"The Protection** **Committee is the one and only authority in this Academy!"** Keito declared, as she began to reach for something in her pocket. She then pulled out a small knife blade which terrified Moka. **"WE HOLD THE POWER OF LIFE AND DEATH!"** She then throwed the knife at Moka who began to scream in fear and shut her eyes.

She then open her eyes and saw Ulquiorra who was in front of her, she then saw some slights drops of blood dropping to the ground. Which turn out to be from Ulquiorra's right hand as he had catched the knife from hitting Moka.

"Ulquiorra?"Moka said in a surprise tone with a stunned expression, "Are you okay?" She ask the Espada.

"It's alright Moka. You don't need to worry about me." Ulquiorra replied in his usual tone.

 **"NOW CORRAN!"** Keito shouted to her dark midnight blue haired ally, who replied with a nod.

 **"You will pay for trying to hurt Lady Keito, you pink haired Bitch!"** Corran said angrily, he then throwed his sickle at the two.

Ulquiorra ready to block the sickle headed towards him and Moka, then Corran began to have a slight grin, **"Gotcha!"** He said. Then a small chain appeared underneath the sickle which then curve past Ulquiorra who was caught off guard by that and wasn't quicker enough to react in time as the Sickle slightly cut on Moka's left arm and caused her to scream in pain.

"Moka!" Ulquiorra exclaimed, as he quickly went to look at Moka's arm and he saw it was slightly bleeding.

Then Corran spit out a thread of his own from his mouth which headed and wrap around Ulquiorra left wrist. **"HA! Service's you right for letting your guard down!"** He said in a boastful tone, **"With my slik around your arm, you're mine get over here so I can devour you!"** He said as he pulled on his slik but nothing which surprise Corran, **"WHAT! HE'S NOT MOVING?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"** He thought in shock.

"You..." Ulquiorra muttured, which puzzuled Corran as he couldn't hear him. "You dare injured Moka..." Ulquiorra said in a much colder tone with a deadly expression which caused Corran to sweat nervously after seeing that expression from the Espada.

Ulquiorra then grabbed hold of the thread and pulled it causing Corran to be sent flying towards him. Once he was close to the Espada, Ulquiorra delivered a powerful kick at Corran's which caused him to be sent flying high in the air. **"AGH!"** Corran exclaimed in pain, he stood in the air for a few minutes.

When suddenly Ulquiorra Sonido above Corran who was surprise to see the Espada in the air as well. Then Ulquiorra raised his right hand and raised his index finger, then a bright green light circle around his finger, which surprise Corran even more for he was seeing the Espada charging up a Cero.

Then Ulquiorra release the bright green light circle around his finger which headed all the way to the ground and caused major damage to it and smoke to circle around the area. This surprise Moka, Kurumu and even Keito who were watching the whole thing.

Once the smoke died down Corran emerage his body was completely blooded and his legs were completely twisted and mangled. **"Such...Such power...!"** Corran thought in disbelief, as he landed to the ground and was completely knock out.

At that point Lunar a merge out of the large pile of old equipment suppliers. His face was slightly covered in blood as he had a small cut on his face. Then he had a shock expression, **"CORRAN!"** He exclaimed as he saw Corran knocked out on the floor.

Ulquiorra then headed towards Moka. "Moka are you alright?" Ulquiorra ask the pink haired Vampire with a slight serious expression, which surprise Moka.

"Y-Yes I'm alright Ulquiorra." Moka replied to the Espada, with a stunned expression. Ulquiorra then took his red tie off and wrapped it around Moka's cut to pervent it from getting any worse.

 **"Impossible! Corran was defeated!"** Keito thought in disbelief. **"LUNAR! HURRY UP AND KILL HIM!"** She ordered Lunar, who then grabbed a large blunt object.

 **"Yes Lady Keito! You'll pay for what you've done to Corran!"** Lunar said seriously, he then began to charge at the Espada.

"Sorry but I don't want to waste my time on you." Ulquiorra said in a cold tone. He then raised his left hand and pointed his index finger at Lunar and began to formed a Cero at the tip of his index finger. He then blast the Cero at Lunar.

Lunar saw the Cero blast heading towards him, he then tried to use the blunt object to try to stop the attack but he felt the Cero was too powerful for him to stop. **"Damn what incredible power! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"** He shouted in anger, as he was absorb by the Cero attack. Then Lunar emerged out of the blast and was completely covered in burns and blooded he then drop to the ground completely knocked out.

Keito was now in even more to see that her main allies had been completely defeated.

"Now that just leaves you." Ulquiorra said, as he looked at Keito who in turn look back at him. Then Ulquiorra turn his attention to Moka who was confuse to see the Espada looking at her.

Ulquiorra then grab hold of Moka's Rosario and pulled it off, which surprise Moka, then a large bright light emitted from Moka which blinded Keito. **"GH! WHAT'S THIS?!"** She exclaimed.

The light finaly die down there stood Inner Moka who then look at Ulquiorra. "It's good to see you again Ulquiorra." Inner Moka said with a smirk. " My I asked why you'd decided to pull the Rosario off?"

"It only seemed fair that you can payback at that Protection Committee member for what her allie did to you." Ulquiorra explain in his usual tone.

Hearing that made Inner Moka to let out a slight laugh, "You really can be such a gentleman Ulquiorra." The Silver haired Vampire said in an amuse tone to the Espada.

 **"What is this girl? Incredible monstrous power..."** Keito thought as she looked at Inner Moka. Then she realise something, **"HA! Luckily for me, my silk is still wrapped around her arm! That Bitch is mine!"** She thought now with a confident grin.

 **"You're going to pay for hurting my faithful allies you pale freak! But first I'm going to get rid of you!"** Keito said to Inner Moka. She then began to pull on her slik trying to bring Inner Moka to her, but was having some trouble doing it.

"Is that so?" Inner Moka said in a unamused tone with a small smirk, She then casually grabbed the tread and started to reel Keito to her, "Wind~ wind the little thread~" Moka said in a sing-song tone, as she kept on reeling Keito towards her.

Seeing this happening to her Keito tried to struggle out of it but wasn't having any luck she began to panic, **"H-HOLD IT RIGHT THERE...! Raise a hand against a Protection** **Committee member and you will suffer!"** She said in a panicking tone, while she was still being pulled towards Inner Moka, **"So let's just drop it, what do you think...?"** She asked Inner Moka who was now right in front of her.

"Piss off!" Moka replied in a annoyed tone, which terrified Keito who was then kicked right in the head as Moka delivered a powerful left kick.

 **"WRAAAAGH!"** Keito screamed, as her head began to slightly spew out blood, she then landed not far from her allies and then she was completely out cold but was slightly twiting.

"You have it backwards. If you raise a hand against us...You'll know your place!" Moka stated seriously.

Ulquiorra then walked up to Kurumu who was still stuck on the tree, he then drawed out his Zanpakutō and freed her from the tread. Then the three started to walk away from the defeated Protection Committee members.

Meanwhile at a Unknown Location

"Keito was defeated...?" Kuyo asked his two subordinate.

"Yes sir." One of them anwsered to their leader in a serious tone. "It would also seem that Keito's subordinates Corran and Lunar were also defeated as well."

"That damn infernal Newspaper club. Are they seriously considering going up against us? Don't tell me they forgot what happened to the club last year!" Then Kuyo began to have a anger expression. "Well, they won't have to remember aything this time. After this...there won't be any Newspaper club ever again." Kuyo declared with a serious expression.

"Hold on." Said a female voice, "Protectors or not. You can't just eliminate a club without due cause."

"And who are you...?" The two subordinates asked the person in a demanding tone.

Kuyo then turn and saw who the person was. "You're..."

"I could just make them vanish. But...I can't expose myself at the moment." The mysterious person stated, "What I can do...is reveal the Newspaper club's great weakness." This caught Kuyo's attention, which made the mysterious person to have a slight grin.

"The true identity of one of its members. Ulquiorra Cifer, I believe he might be...human." The mysterious person said.

This cause Kuyo to be completely silent until he finaly spoke, "Are you saying that... this elite Academy for monsters has been...Infiltrated by a filthy human?" He asked in a stern tone with a serious expression.

"Heh, and what if it's true? What will you do?" The mysterious person ask with a slight laugh, "The law permits you to kill him. Him...and all his friends."

Omake: **Yokai Academy encyclopedia**

"Hey everyone Corran here! I'm going to be discussing about Lady Keito!" Corran wearing a smart black suit said with a smile, He then turned on the large tv screen and began showing video footage of Keito. "Lady Keito is a proud member of the Yokai Protection Committee." He said in a proudful tone.

"Lady Keito monster form is a Jorōgumo which is know as a spider women." He began explaining as the footage change to Keito in her monster form, "Her appearance is very beautiful, and she uses it to mystify men and eat them. She makes sticky threads within her body which she uses to capture and take her prey!"

"As for me and Lunar were very unique as well." Corran stated, "For example I'm able to take off one of my body parts and transform it to a weapon such as a sickle, a small scythe and a lance." Corran explained as the footage change to him in his monster form converting his arm into a weapon."

"As for Lunar when his is in his monster form, he is able to increase his strength to be more powerful then it already is." Corran explain with a smile, showing footage of Lunar in his monster form and showing him defeating several students.

"Speaking of Lunar here's what he use to look like in his first year." Corran said with a smile as he pulled out some photos from his and held them in his left hand.

Then suddenly a large sharp lance come out of nowhere and pierce the photos out of Corran's hands and crashing into the wall next to him, "ARGH!" Corran screamed with a fearful expression after that happen.

It then turn out that Lunar who was the one who throwed the lance at Corran. "Oh dear, My hand slip." lunar said in a nonchalant tone but with a serious expression.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Corran angrily shouted at Lunar.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey Everyone Silverking619 here. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while here are the reasons, the first reason being that I've been busy with my studies and part time job.** **The** **second reason is that I've been working on a couple of new stories lately which are New Child of Prophecy and Kill Mankind or Be Killed by Mankind.**

Chapter Twelve: The Flames of justice for the Great Black Winged Demon

In the shrine that serves as the Protection Committee's headquarters

"A human? You're telling me a human has infiltrated this Academy?" Kuyo asked the mysterious person in a demanding tone.

But before the mysterious person answer him, one of Kuyo's subordinate spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous master Kuyo!" One of the Protection Committee members said to Kuyo, "There's no way that a human could get into this academy."

"If it's true then aren't we bound by law to kill any human who even sees this place?!" The second Protection Committee member stated, he then looked at the mysterious person, "And you say that one of these humans got in as a student?" He asked the mysterious person who only smirked at him.

"You think you know more than I do?" Kuyo asked in a serious tone to the mysterious person who remained silent. "I'm Kuyo, head enforcer. I mete out justice and preserve order at this Academy." He stated,

"Let's go." Kuyo said to his subordinates to which they followed him.

"I thought you wanted to crush the newspaper club Kuyo." The mysterious person said to the blond haired leader which causes Kuyo to stop walking.

The mysterious person was in fact former art teacher Hitomi Ishigami, she then hold a picture of Ulquiorra Cifer.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, freshman, member of the newspaper club. What if he really is a human?" Hitomi Ishigami asked Kuyo with a smirk.

This caught Kuyo's attention and made him to look back at the former art teacher with a serious expression.

"Then you'll have to kill him, won't you? And maybe his accomplices from the newspaper club." Hitomi Ishigami pointed out with a sinister grin.

Back at the Academy in the Newspaper Club Room

"GAH! IDOITS! IDOITS! IDOITS!" Gin exclaimed with large tick mark on his forehead as he continue on angrily shouting at the newspaper club members. "YOU DIDN'T JUST RESIST THE ENFORCERS….YOU ACTUALLY BEAT THREE OF THEM UP?!"

The rest of the newspaper club members just had deadpanned expression as Gin finally calmed down for a moment.

"Didn't I tell you?! Don't mess with them!" He asked angrily, as he banged his hand against the classroom board furiously. "Kuyo is a dictator…a sadist….and he only recruits monsters who are absolutely loyal to him!" He also stated to them.

"If you provoke them, you might endanger Moka!" Gin exclaimed as he brought Moka who was suddenly surprise as the Werewolf brought her close to him.

"Actually Moka was the one who beat up one of the Protection Committee member up." Kurumu pointed out. She then embrace herself against Ulquiorra's body, "But Ulquiorra was able to beat up two members of the Protection Committee, proving how strong my destined partner is against those jerks."

This cause both Gin and Moka to be annoyed from seeing this, for Gin he didn't like how Kurumu was giving Ulquiorra that kind of treatment he should be getting, for Moka she didn't like how Kurumu was pressing herself against Ulquiorra.

Then suddenly Moka began to flinch in pain as she quickly hold, onto her arm which caught the newspaper club member's attention.

"Moka? Are you hurt?" Gin asked the pink haired Vampire with a concern expression, as he let go of her.

"One of the Enforcers got me. But it's not as bad as it looks." Moka replied, as she took of her button blazer revealing that she had a large bandage around her arm.

"I managed to close her wound with a Witch's balm, but it was awfully deep." Yukari stated, as she was holding a bowl of witch balm.

"I still didn't know there was someone in the Protection Committee that could turn their arm into a weapon." Moka said with a slight winch as she put her blazer back on.

Hearing that got Gin's attention, "That was probably Corran." He stated to the other club members, "His one of the members of the Protection Committee, plus he and Lunar both serve under Keito." Hearing that name cause Kurumu to have an irritated expression.

Ulquiorra then approach the pink haired Vampire. "Moka, are you sure you're okay?" He asked her with a slight serious tone.

"Don't worry Ulquiorra-Kun I'm perfectly fine." Moka replied in an assuring tone.

"Still, I must apologise to you, as it was carelessness that cause you to be injured from that Protection Committee trash." Ulquiorra told Moka, who notice the Espada had a more serious expression.

"Please Ulquiorra don't blame yourself." Moka said in a kind tone. She then got up and got closer to the Espada, "As long as you're not injured I'm perfectly happy." After that she now realise that her face was now near the Espada's face which cause her to blush a deep red colour and to slightly laugh nervously.

This cause Kurumu to be annoyed by the scene. "I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH HIM FOR A SECOND!" She exclaimed angrily as she then pushes Moka away from Ulquiorra which cause the pink haired vampire to let out a slight `Hey` of annoyances.

"Ulquiorra are you all right?" Kurumu asked with a faint blush as she pressed herself against the Espada's body.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine Kurumu." The black haired Espada replied in his usual tone. He didn't mention his right hand as it had already completely healed yesterday.

"I'm glad to hear that. Since I was worried that purple hair slut and her goons didn't hurt you." Kurumu said referring about Keito, Lunar and Corran. "Plus don't worry because if you ever get injured I'll be happy to nurse you back to health." She stated happily as she then started to press herself against Ulquiorra body once again.

This time it was Gin who was now annoyed by the scene happening right in front of him. To which he quickly shove Kurumu away from Ulquiorra.

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU MORE POPULAR THAN ME DAMMIT?! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" The Werewolf yelled at Ulquiorra who had an uncaring expression due to Gin's pointless rant.

This cause Gin to be even more annoyed by Ulquiorra's lack of attention towards him. "Just for that, you're gonna be enforcer food! You'll fix this mess! And if you die, so much the better for me." He said as he began to drag the Espada to the clubroom door.

"Jealous guys are truly ugly." Yukari simply stated to Gin who became annoyed from the witches comment.

Then Ulquiorra simply broke free from Gin which surprise the Newspaper club president, then Ulquiorra grabbed hold of Gin's head with a headlock.

"I'm sorry Gin, it seems I wasn't paying you much attention." He simply said as he continues to put presser on the headlock towards Gin, "Were you trying to get me attack by the Protection Committee? Looks like you need to be reminded what happens if you annoy me."

Ulquiorra then open the clubroom door, while Gin began to exclaim in pain, `I give! I give! ` While tapping the Espada's right shoulder.

"You fools! It's too late for your desperate pleas." Said a voice, which caught both Gin and Ulquiorra's attention. They both look and saw it was Kuyo with the rest of Protection Committee members, Ulquiorra then decided to let go Gin.

"You raised a hand against us. Prepare to accept the consequences." Kuyo told the Newspaper club members with a serious expression. This cause several students who were nearby to start whispering about how Kuyo and his Enforcers were here.

"W-Wait! Hold on! It was just a little misunderstanding!" Gin tried to explain in an unease tone but he still had a slight calm expression, "You can't shut down our club just for that…can you?"

"A little misunderstanding, you call it?" Kuyo simply said with an annoyed expression. He then turned his attention to the pink haired vampire. "Moka Akashiya! You are charged with aggravated assault against Protection Committee member Keito. Come with us."

This made Moka think for a moment, "Maybe If I go with them they might let the others go." She thought. She was about speak when suddenly one of the Protection Committee members harshly grabbed her by the arm which cause her to winch from the slight pain.

"Would you hurry up Master Kuyo gave you an order, you pink haired bitch!" The Protection Committee member said to Moka harshly.

Then suddenly the Protection Committee member felt his arm being grabbed harshly which turn out to be Ulquiorra who had a tight grip to the Protection Committee member's arm.

"It would be wise you let go of her." He said in his usual tone but a slight colder, "Since you're the ones who started this." He then tighten his grip even more which then made the Protection Committee member to quickly let go of Moka's arm. Ulquiorra then did the same and let go, once that was happening Gin quietly curse at Ulquiorra at his actions.

This caught Kuyo's attention "Did we now…? You're coming with us too Ulquiorra Cifer." Once that was said several Protection Committee members all pointed swords at the Espada's neck which worried both Moka and Kurumu, "I'm sure you know why you are being brought with us as well." Kuyo said to the Espada.

"I'm certain it's because I attacking your two allies." Ulquiiorra replied in his usual tone.

"Heh, ignorance truly is bliss, so you don't remember your secret?" Kuyo said in a stern tone, "Ulquiorra Cifer not only are you charged with aggravated assault against Protection Committee members Corran and Lunar but you stand accused of being a human."

Once Kuyo had said that it made Moka and the rest of the newspaper club members to be in shock, and some of the students that were nearby gasped when they heard and started to whisper amongst themselves and even Ulquiorra had a slight surprise expression after hearing what Kuyo had said to him

"That's crazy humans aren't allowed here!" Kurumu exclaimed in shock as she then turn to the Espada, "He's making it up! Right Ulquiorra?" She asked the Espada.

Ulquiorra was about to respond to Kurumu when Kuyo appeared right next to him. "Who sent you here, human?" asked Kuyo with a smug expression as he placed his hand on Ulquiorra's right shoulder, "What band of monsters assassins are you working for? Or were you sent by a group of pathetic humans?"

Ulquiorra simply looked at the Protection Committee Leader with his usual expression. "I don't have the slightest you are talking about, but it would be best that you have some good information before you make a complete fool out of yourself." He said, as he shoved Kuyo's hand off his shoulder.

Right before Kuyo was about respond when Kurumu got right beside Kuyo and Ulquiorra. "NO! I won't believe it! Let Ulquiorra go!" She angrily screamed. Then she suddenly had a stun expression as she look at Kuyo who had an expression of complete anger and seriousness.

"MOVE." Kuyo said in an angered tone, which cause sweat to appear on Kurumu's face.

"So much… Power…" Kurumju thought in disbelief as she could feel the monstrous energy Kuyo was releasing right in front of her which cause her to drop to the floor. Once Kuyo unreleased his monstrous energy, Kurumu slowly got back up.

Kuyo then turn his attention to the werewolf. "We nearly destroyed this club last year. You should have learned your lesson Gin." He said with a sinister expression which made Gin to be in complete silent but with an angered expression, Kuyo then turn his attention back to Ulquiorra and Moka, "Let's go you two." He ordered. To which the vampire and the Espada did what they were told and started to leave with Kuyo and the rest of the Protection Committee.

Back at the Newspaper Club Room the remaining club members were in complete silent from the events that had just happen to them, until Gin finally spoke.

"A human?! That's nuts!" He said, but a part of him was having a hard time believing Ulquorra was human due to the speed and power he possess when fought him. But still he did not want to get involve with Kuyo, "I'm not getting mixed up in this!"

"Don't tell me you actually believe that nonsense?!" Kurumu exclaimed to the werewolf, "You're so stupid! And bald!"

"What if it's true?! Humans are our natural enemies remember!" Gin replied back in angrily tone, "And what do you mean `Bald`?!"

"Well if you keep wearing those stupid headbands, you'll go bald!" Kurumu answered.

"REALLY?! CAN THAT HAPPEN?!" Gin exclaimed in a panic tone as held his head in disbelief.

"I don't know. When I saw Ulquiorra's injury on his hand it seem to heal instantly." Yukari stated, "I doubt that a human could heal their injuries that quickly."

"That's true, but there still a lot we don't know about Ulquiorra." Gin stated, "For all we know he might be a more unique human being from the ones we've been told about."

"Plus there was that Solita-something ability he used to ruin my plans." Gin though as he just remember that whole deal just now and was having some doubts.

This cause both Kurumu and Yukari to be surprise from that statement from Gin. Which started to think about that as well if Ulquiorra could be a more unique human being.

"But if Ulquiorra really is human…He'll be put to death! And we could be too...for aiding and abetting him!" Gin explain, he then banged his right hand against the classroom board in frustration.

Hearing this made Kurumu to be completely worried about Ulquiorra's situation. "No…They can't do that to Ulquiorra…!" She thought worriedly, "We've got to save him! And Moka too!" She declared.

"WHOA, WHOA! This is Kuyo we're talking about. He's a megalomaniac, he thinks everything he says is law. Anyone who disagrees with him is his enemy and he thinks he's justified in using any means to defeat them." Gin stated. "If we go up against him, we won't sta…HEY ARE ANY OF YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING?!" He exclaimed as he saw Kurumu and Yukari headed out of the clubroom.

"I can't believe him! He'd actually let Ulquiorra die! I won't sit here and listen to this!" Kurumu mentally stated in her mind as she continued on walking with Yukari still following her from behind.

…

With Kuyo walking in front the Protection Committee members had brought Moka and Ulquiorra to the shrine that serves as their main headquarters. They then took them down a large flight of stairs, this cause Moka to have a worried expression and to cling onto Ulquiorra's left arm.

"Don't worry Moka I'm sure I'll be able to find a way out of this situation." Ulquiorra slightly whispered to the pink haired Vampire who now felt a bit more ease up a bit. Once they finally reach the end of the stairs they were in an area which were full of jail cells which had a large amount of students inside each of the jail cells.

This cause Moka to be worried once more. "Ulquiorra…! We're….We're in the shrine dungeon!" She exclaimed in a whisper tone to the Espada, "These must be the Protection Committees other victims!"

Then the students that were inside those jail cells got up close to the gates and started bashing them in anger and to shout at Kuyo and the rest of the Protection Committee.

"Let me out of here!"

"I didn't mean to insult you! I didn't!"

"I'll give you the money! Please!"

"We have been in here for weeks now! Let us out!"

Then one of the students in the jail cell began to be angrier. "WHY AM I IN HERE?! WHAT DID I EVEN DO?!" Then suddenly the student began to make arm to become bigger and have sharp claws on his fingers, "KUYO, LET ME OUT!" He said as he lunge his arm at Kuyo in an attack of anger.

Just as the student's attack was about to reach when Kuyo spoke "…Criminal scum. You dare to attack me?" Kuyo simply said, with a sinister grin. Ulquiorra began to notices a strange aura surrounding his right hand. Kuyo then place his right hand on the student's chest, and then suddenly the student's body began to be cover in a large amount of fire which stop the attack.

"So Kuyo's abilities are fire." Ulquiorra thought, as he kept his eyes on the fire that sill surrounded the students, once the flames died down the student collapse to the ground.

Seeing this made the Protection Committee members to be please from Kuyo actions.

"Very well done sir!"

"That will teach that foolish punk!"

"That's to be expected from Master Kuyo!"

"You truly keep the peace and order in this Academy Master Kuyo!"

Kuyo then look down at the unconscious student with a faint smile. "This Academy needs law enforcement! And we are the law!" He spoke in a cold but serious tone.

"Anyone who defies us is an enemy of the Academy! We will strike you down!" Kuyo said as he then stomped on the unconscious student head, "If you want to stay in this academy, you will respect the Protection Committee!"

Seeing this cause Moka to grow more fearful from Kuyo actions. To which Ulquiorra stood right beside her to reassure her safety.

"Now Ulquiorra Cifer…It's your turn. Show your true nature, just like this scum did." Kuyo explain as he pressed his foot against the unconscious student head.

"Easy really? If you're really a monster. Well? Just undo your transformation. Drop your human disguise." Kuyo ordered the Espada in a demanding tone, "Prove that you aren't one of them."

This started to worry Moka as she saw that Ulquiorra still remain completely silent just looking at Kuyo with his calm expression.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" demanded Kuyo to the Espada, "Are you embarrassed in front of a crowd? Or did you forget how?!"

"As I said to you before I have no intension of revealing my identity, especially towards someone who has no correct information and determine to make a complete idiot out of himself." The Espada replied to the Protection Committee Leader in his usual tone.

Once that was said Moka and the rest of the Protection Committee members were completely speechless. Then some of the Protection Committee members look towards their leader and saw he had a sinister smile on his face.

Then Kuyo let out a psychotically laughter which slightly surprise the whole Protection Committee members. "AMAZING! SIMPLY AMAZING, YOU SURE KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO COMPLETELY PISS ME OFF, ULQUIORRA CIFER!" Kuyo exclaimed in amusement, "BUT SINCE YOU STILL HAVEN'T RESPOND TO MY DEMAND I GUESS THERE IS NO DOUBT THAT YOU REALLY ARE ONE OF THEM!"

"I can feel him increasing his monster energy." Ulquiorra thought to himself as he saw Kuyo still had a completely sinister expression, "Looks like his giving me no choice. I'll have to engage in combat with him." Just as he was about to pull his silver ring off to activate his Zanpakutō when suddenly Moka got in front of both of them, this caught Ulquiorra by surprise and made him stop to pull the ring off, while Kuyo still looked on with a sinister smirk.

Moka then spoke towards the sinister Kuyo "Stop it! Please Ulquiorra is…" Right as she was about to say her next word when suddenly she had a stunned expression, "GUHH" She exclaimed as Kuyo had punch her right in the stomach in a vicious matter.

"Moka." Ulquiorra called out to the pink haired Vampire who started to fall to her knees from the vicious punch from Kuyo. He then charge at Kuyo with a cold serious expression.

Kuyo saw this and simply smirk at it, "Now!" He shouted, which made Ulquiorra stop charging as he then saw some of the Protection Committee members firing several circle objects which were attach to some arrows from a bow and headed towards the Espada who ready to dodge them but to his surprise they didn't aim at him instead they hit around him. Once the circle objects touch the ground they released a giant purple smoke around Ulquiorra.

"Not this again." Ulquiorra thought to himself as he remembered the last time he was surrounded by smoke but this time it was purple instead of white, "And just like before this smoke blocking out my Pesquisa." Then suddenly Ulquiorra felt a bright light behind him he quickly turn and was instantly sent crashing down to the ground he felt his face stinging a bit like if he had been punch right in the face.

"Hmph. Looks like the information Corran gave us work." Kuyo said to himself, "It was good thing to make more copies of the smoke bombs to get the drop on this lowly fool!"

Kuyo then look at his right hand which now had a large Orange-red gauntlet on it, the gauntlet had a faint flame pattern on it. "It's a good thing I took one of Lunar's gauntlets this was the perfect to use on that lowly fool he never saw it coming." Kuyo then took off the gauntlet and toss it to one of the Protection Committee member. "Take this back Lunar room." He ordered to which the Protection Committee member did what he was told.

While that was happening Ulquiorra still laid on floor still surrounded by the giant purple smoke, he tried to stand up but to his surprise he couldn't move.

"Enough, Kuyo." Said a female voice to the Protection Committee Leader who look at the person with an annoyed expression, "This isn't what we agreed upon."

"That voice I know who's that is." Ulquiorra thought, as he tried to get a good look but still couldn't due to the smoke.

"I didn't give you permission to kill him." Said the female voice. Then Ulquiorra was able to catch glimpse of the person through the smoke and saw who it was, it was none other than former art teacher Hitomi Ishigami.

"You're supposed to save that privilege…for me" She stated with a small grin, "That damn Newspaper club stole both my position and my honor. They dragged my very name through the mud, and the hair from my head."

She then began headed towards the large purple smoke, while she did that Kuyo still looked at her with an annoyed expression. "THEY'RE MY KILL!" She exclaimed, "I'll beat them, and rend them and turn their severed heads to stone!"

…

Meanwhile Kurumu and Yukari had reach the Protection Committee's headquarters which was full of shrines that resemble the Washinomiya Shrine, it had some sinister looking statue that look animals such as Spiders, Cerberus and even Fox. The place was completely surrounded by purple fog.

"BRRR! Such a spooky environment it's almost hard to believe the Protection Committee would hang in a place this." Kurumu said as took a good look around her surroundings, "Come on, Yukari!" She said to the young witch.

"But…I'm…I'm scared…" She replied nervously as she clings onto to Kurumu's vest.

"There's no time to be scared now Yukari!" Kurumu said in a serious tone.

"Just, what do you think you're doing Kurumu?" Said a stern voice, to which both Kurumu and Yukari turn and look up and saw it was Gin who was sitting on top of the shrines, "You'll only going to make things worse if you go in there without a plan!"

"What other choice do we have so called Club president?!" Kurumu asked in an irritated tone, "Hang around out here while Ulquiorra gets killed?!" Gin remain completely silent, while Yukari looked on with a nervous expression, "You completely make me sick Gin! All you is saving your own ass! What kind of club president wouldn't risk his life to save his club members let alone his friends?! If you want to stop us, go ahead and try! But I'll never ever forgive you! Never!"

Once that was said Gin still remained silent but had a complete stern expression as he look down at both Kurumu and Yukari, who both feeled completely nervous unsure what was Gin was about to say to them.

"Fine do whatever you want." Gin replied in a stern tone.

"You bet I will! Coward!" Kurumu replied back in a stern tone.

"But before you go, ask yourself this…What if Ulquiorra really is a human? Would you still go in the Protection Committee's headquarters to save him?" The Werewolf angrily asked Kurumu.

This made Kurumu had a slight shock expression after hearing the Werewolf's question. She still unsure if Ulquiorra was a human being and if he was could she completely risk her life to save Ulquiorra, she know she could try to save Moka as she know that she was a vampire but she still feel uncertain with Ulquiorra but then she remembered how Ulquiorra protect her from numerous threats like Inner Moka, Keito and her allies Corran, Lunar, she also remembered the strong feelings she had for Ulquiorra once she had remembered that, everything became clear to her.

Kurumu then finally spoke with a faint smile and with tears in her eyes, "You idiot! Of course I would! Do you think this is just about monsters vs. Humans?! I'm going to save my Destined One and Moka too!"

Hearing this cause Yukari to be completely stunned and even Gin now had an expression of complete shock. Then Kurumu started to carry on head to the Protection Committee's headquarters.

"…Kurumu wait for me!" Yukari quickly called to the Succubus who was still running.

"Yukari WAIT!" Gin called out to the Witch who stop running and look back at the Werewolf, "I can almost get why Kurumu is going to willingly enough had to the Protection Committee's headquarters but you shouldn't your just a child! You shouldn't risk your life to someone who might be a human." He stated in a serious tone.

"Geez Gin you really stupid!" Yukari replied which surprise the Werewolf, "Didn't you hear what Kurumu said? This isn't about monsters vs. Humans! I'm going to help Kurumu fight against any of these Protection Committee members and I'm going to rescue Moka and even Ulquiorra because they are the two people I care deeply about! And even if Ulquiorra did turn out to be human it wouldn't bother me since he saved me from monster that almost tried to kill me!" And with that Yukari continue on trying to catch up to Kurumu.

Once they were completely gone Gin still remain completely silent as he rested his right hand through his hair, "Tch! Dammit…" He muttered in anger as punch the top of the shrine leaving a slight crack mark on it.

…

Meanwhile Ulquiorra and Moka had now been move to a different located as they were now in the large basement of the Protection Committee's headquarters.

Kuyo was looking at his surroundings, he then look at a small silver ring with orange flame Patton's that was in his right hand he then let out a small smirk, "I'll have to thank Teru for creating this ring that is able to teleport to different areas of our headquarters." He thought to himself.

"Well well Ulquiorra…I think we can all see what you are and there's nothing to stop us from killing you now." Hitomi Ishigami said kneeling towards the Espada who was still on the ground, "You remember me, don't you? My hair biting your entire body? I realized at that moment what you were then. There was no mistaking that human taste." She said with a sinister grin as one of her snake hairs started to move out of her bandana and rest towards her face.

"I can't believe it. I only thought Kuyo was the only person in this area being an idiot, but now a teacher like you Ishigami, is planning to be a complete idiot as well." Ulquiorra said to the Gorgon teacher in his usual tone.

To which Hitomi Ishigami responded with a smirk, "Believe me I'm no idiot, I know what you are and you showed me completely…human!" She said, as her snake hairs headed towards Ulquiorra.

"Out of the way, Ishigami." Kuyo demanded which made Ishigami to stop her snake hairs from moving to the Espada. Then suddenly she had stunned expression as she could feel Kuyo increasing his monster energy. While he did that Kuyo began gathering a large amount of fire in his right hand.

"Now that this human is down and is still refusing to give me answer, I'm going to assume he is a human making this matter of Academy safety." He declared sinisterly, "The Newspaper club must be purged, t's a threat to the whole academy. And it's the Protection Committee's responsibility to protect it."

Hearing this cause Hitomi Ishigami to have an irritated expression, "Heh…So you think your damn responsibility is more important than my honor?" She inquired in an irritated tone.

"Not my problem…" He replied, he then open his right hand's palm and shot the large amount of fire at the Espada causing a large fire explosion to surround the area.

…

Before Kuyo had a shot the fire attack at Ulquiorra, Kurumu and Yukari who had finally caught up with the Succubus, were currently in Protection Committee's headquarters and were walking through a large hallway, but then a heard a large explosion which causes them to be worried and started to pick up their pace.

"Yukari did you hear that?!" Kurumu said to the young Witch, as she began running at a faster pace.

"Yes I did. We better hurry up." She replied in a serious as she too began to run at a faster pace.

They turn around a corner from the hallway and then they suddenly stopped as they saw two female Protection Committee members blocking their path. The one of the left had long red hair and wore it in a shoulder-length ponytail and her bangs reach her upper body area, her outfit was pitch black and had white outline and grey buttons and also had a small cape attach at the bottom. She was carrying a wooden bō across her shoulders, and the one the right was relatively taller than the red hair member and had a light complexion skin. She had long red violet flirt hair which reach her lower back and that is parted to the left. Her fringe is left out, allowing her long bangs to fall over her face and into her blue-violet eyes. Her attire was completely different from the red hair member's attire as her was a simple black dress which wraps around her body as a robe. The front is left open, allowing red violet flirt hair girl's legs to be in full sight, whilst the back is much longer, being tailored to fall into two points, she did however had the Protection Committee jacket which was tied just below her breasts and into a huge bow that sits at her back and she had long boots that reaches to her calves.

"Dammit! I guess we shouldn't be surprise that we would encounter some of the Protection Committee members." Kurumu muttered angrily, "Especially since we are in their headquarters after all."

"Well. Well. You two seem to have some nerves to be walking into our headquarters without permission." The red haired Protection Committee member said in amuse tone.

"I agree. If I were you two I would head back. If you continue on, you'll just be headed towards your graves." The red violet flirt haired Protection Committee stated in a slight amuse tone.

"Not on your life! We're not headed out until we have our friends back!" Kurumu exclaimed in a serious tone.

"That's right! Now move out of our way right now!" Yukari added in a serious tone.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." The red haired Protection Committee member replied.

"And since you two won't leave, will just have to kill you were you stand." The red violet flirt haired Protection Committee said in a serious tone and with a slight grin, "So I hope you two law breakers are ready?" She said as she and red haired Protection Committee member began slightly walking towards them which made Kurumu and Yukari prepare themselves when the two female Protection Committee members stop walking which made Kurumu and Yukari to be surprise by this but despite this they still remain in stances awaiting the Protection Committee members to attack them.

"Alright. Let's do this Deshiko!" The red violet flirt haired Protection Committee said to her red hair ally in an amuse tone.

"Will completely destroy them with our beautiful strength Euria!" Deshiko replied to her ally who was known as Euria.

Then Euria turn and look at Deshiko, "Hey Deshiko before we start, can I ask you something?" She asked her red haired ally in a serious tone which cause Deshiko to look back at her ally with a serious expression and replied with a nod, "Why is it that you don't end your sentences with deshi anymore?" She asked, this completely cause Deshiko to have an expression of disbelief and to sweat drop as well.

"Are you seriously asking something this ridiculous like that at a time like this?!" Deshiko exclaimed in annoyances.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Euria replied in a serious tone, "After it was always cute to hear you say deshi after each ending sentences, come do it one more time, for me."

"Now is not a good time for this Euri…" Deshiko was to finish her replied when she saw Euria now looking at her with an expression that could be called completely cute.

"PLLLLEASE!"She squealed still with her cute expression, this made Deshiko to be completely silent for a moment and then let out a sign of embarrassment.

"Alright are you ready to stop these rule breakers Euria… deshi?" She asked in complete embarrassment once she finally said deshi.

"AHH! DESHIKO THAT WAS SOOO CUTE! SOOO CUTE~!" Euria exclaimed in complete joy as she embrace her red haired ally by pressing the red haired's head into her slightly well-endowed chest which cause Deshiko to feel even more embarrass, "DESHIKO YOU'RE SO INCREDIBLY CUTE!"

While watching this cause both Kurumu and Yukari to sweat drop to what they were seeing from two members of the Protection Committee.

"You know Yukari, I really didn't expect the Protection Committee members to be really weird." Kurumu commented.

"For once I agree with you Kurumu." Yukari replied.

Then suddenly the two female Protection Committee members turn their attention towards the Succubus and Witch with stern and anger expressions.

"How dare you call us weird?!" Euria exclaimed angrily.

"You dare insult members of a group that is in charge of keeping peace and order at this Academy?!" Deshiko also exclaimed angrily.

"Well then let us get this over with already with have friends that we need to save!" Kurumu stated bravely.

"Let's do this Deshiko!" Euria called out to her red haired ally, "Since our glorious leader did gave us an order, if any of the troublemakers friends showed up we are to destroy them!" Once she said that her body started to be surrounded by water. Once the water had stop it was shown that Euria now had feathered wings instead of arms which were Celeste blue, her legs had become feathery which were also Celeste blue. Her monster form was similar to a Shangyang Rainbird.

"Yeah! Now you lawbreakers are going to die!" Deshiko exclaimed in joy as she started to transform, to which she now had stitches across her face in between her eyes and nearly her whole body, her skin colour was now a deep cerise colour. Her monster form was similar to both a Zombie and an Early Zombie.

"Die? I don't think so!" Yukari replied with a confident smile, she then brought up her magic wand that had a star on the top of its center. Yukari then twirled her wand and a flash of light began to appear from her wand as she casted a spell. After that was done a large amount of metal washtubs headed towards Deshiko and began bashing against the Zombie's head and caused Deshiko to be completely dizzy and to drop to the floor.

"DESHIKO!" Euria exclaimed worriedly. She then quickly turn her attention back to Kurumu and now had an expression of complete anger. "Your pay for this you damn lawbreakers!" She then swung her left feathered wings at Kurumu who quickly dodge the attack, "You don't get do you? You're not just dealing with a member of the Protection Committee, you dealing with a Shangyang a legend rainbird that can use rain to destroy anything in their path!"

Hearing this cause kurumu to be worried, she then began to see a large amount of water circling around and above Euria's head, "Now drown from the rain given to you by Shangyang herself!" She said in a serious tone, "Twisted Heavenly Rain!" She exclaimed, launching a colossal of water directly at Kurumu who turn and quickly shut her eyes and prepared for the attack to hit her. She then felt a shadow across her face to which she open her eyes and saw a large amount of metal washtubs blocking out the Shangyang's attack and sending it towards the opposite direction of the hallway. Seeing her technique being block cause Euria to have an expression of disbelief, "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Euria exclaimed in disbelief.

"Honestly Kurumu, get your act together!" Yukari called out to the Succubus, "We haven't got the time to be dealing with these underlings espically when Moka and Ulquiorra need our help!" She stated, then Deshiko began to slowly get back up and charge at the young witch who block the Zombie's attack with her magic wand and then made another of metal washtub which hit Deshiko right on the head and cause the zombie to drop to the floor once more.

"Yeah I know that already!" Kurumu replied in annoyed tone, "I was just being kind enough to let her try to hit me with her attack." She said with a smirk, which cause Euria to be completely angry at the Succubus statement.

"What did I just tell you damn lawbreakers? I told you you're not just dealing with a member of the Protection Committee, you dealing with a Shangyang!" She stated in a prideful tone, "Now prepare for a special rainstorm just for you lawbreakers!" She said as a pure blue cloud made entirely out of water appeared above her head but before she could call out her technique when Kurumu quickly charge at her using her purple Succubus wings, she then delivered an upper slash attack across on Euria's body from her long Succubus fingernails. Which then caused a large amount of blood to spew out of Euria's body, she then let out a loud scream of pain. "…Impossible…!" She uttered in disbelief as she drop to the floor completely out cold.

"All right! We did it!" Yukari exclaimed in joy.

"We sure did!" Kurumu replied, "Okay enough celebrating we gotta go help Moka and Ulquiorra as quickly as possible."

"Right!"

With that Yukari and Kurumu continue on running past the hallways of the Protection Committee's headquarters leaving the two unconscious female Protection Committee members where they were. Once they were gone Deshiko began to regain consciousness but was unable to get up she slightly turn her head and saw something that cause her to have a shock expression. "EURIA!" She gasped in horror as she saw her ally was completely unconscious and was still bleeding, she then began crawling to the Shangyang.

"Just hang in there Euria. I'll stop your bleeding." She said as she craw close enough to the unconscious Shangyang, she then place her hands on Euria's body and then stitches started to appear on Euria's body which closed up the wound and completely stop the bleeding. "That should do it the trick, I can't have you dying on me, without you around I'll lose my closest best friend." She stated then she completely pass out from both her injuries and from using all her power.

Meanwhile back at the Protection Committee's shrine dungeon where had a shot the fire attack at Ulquiorra which cause a large fire explosion to still continue surround the area.

Hitomi Ishigami began to cover her face with her arms due to the powerful heat, "You arrogant…" She uttered towards Kuyo but then look around the area with amazement, "What heat! What kind of being is this Kuyo?!" She thought to herself, "He could vaporize bones with this fire!"

"…Heh…How amusing..." Kuyo simply said. This made Hitomi Ishigami to turn and see that Ulquiorra had manages to escape the fire blast just in time, this was most likely he had used Sonido and was now not far where Moka was. But despite he had been able to use Sonido he still remain on the ground.

"So he was somehow able to dodge Kuyo's fire attack but it still seem that the attack from Lunar's gauntlet still is affecting him." The Gorgon teacher thought to herself, "And he arrive right next to the Akashiya girl, this is getting quite entertaining!"

Then suddenly she and Kuyo began to see Ulquiorra getting back up to his knees.

"…Ulquiorra..." Moka uttered in complete worry.

"Relax Moka you need not worry this is nothing." Ulquiorra replied in his usual tone but in a bit of a reassuring tone.

"So you thought my first attack was nothing Eh Ulquiorra Cifer?" Kuyo called out to the Espada who look back at the Protection Committee leader. Then Kuyo brought out a bow and had three Crystal Indigo arrows, "Let's see you and Akashiya can dodge this!" After that he shot the three Crystal arrows at both the Espada and pink haired Vampire and headed towards them at such speed.

Quickly realising how dangerous the attack that was headed towards them Ulquiorra quickly got in front of Moka and took the whole impact of the attack as the arrows completely pierce through his back. "What are these arrows and how could they pierce right through my Hierro." Ulquiorra thought. Then suddenly a bright Indigo light went around his body and then cause a bright explosion which made Ulquiorra to be sent a several feet away from Moka who look on in complete fear.

"ULQUIORRA!" Moka exclaimed worriedly.

To Ulquiorra he couldn't feel any bad happen towards his body from the explosion which made him feel completely confuse. "How odd. The attack just now felt very powerful and yet it did absolutely nothing towards my body." He thought. He then saw Moka quickly towards him.

"ULQUIORRA ARE YOU ALIGHT?! Are you hurt?!" She said in a complete panicky tone.

"Do not worry Moka the attack just now did nothing to me." He replied in his calm tone.

"Ulquiorra…Please take off my Rosario." Moka pleaded to Ulquiorra who was slightly surprise from what Moka was saying to him, "Everything's going to be all right Ulquiorra…It doesn't matter how bad this situation gets because I'll here to help and protect you, Ulquiorra." She said with tears flowing from her eyes but still had a bright smile.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment, in their current situation was not looking gold as so far Kuyo had been able to caught him off guard with well thought out surprise attacks and had powerful fire base attack and there was the fact he still hadn't release his monster form yet, also with the way this was going Moka was greatly in danger of seriously getting hurt. He then realise maybe with Inner Moka's help and strength they would be able to defeat the Protection Committee leader and get out of here.

"Very well Moka, I'll grant your request." He replied. He then went to grab the Moka's Rosario but then for some reason Moka was out of his range to grab the Rosario which was odd since he was a few inches away from her.

"Come on Ulquiorra please pull my Rosario already." Moka said to him in a worried tone.

"Moka what are doing? Why can't I reach you?" Ulquiorra asked the pink haired vampire in a slight confuse tone.

"Ulquiorra please hurry already before Kuyo begins to release his next attack!" Moka exclaimed in panic tone, "Why don't you want to help me? Do you really hate me that much you're going to let me die?!" She asked now with tears in her eyes.

Hearing this Ulquiorra still kept trying to reach Moka's Rosario but still was having no luck reaching her.

"…? Ulquiorra?" Moka uttered in a confuse tone as she saw Ulquiorra waving his arm like he was trying to grab something which confuse her even more, "Ulquiorra what's wrong with you?" She called out to the Espada who still kept waving his arm and still kept on trying to reach something which made Moka to be worried.

Hitomi Ishigami was also watching and was confuse by the Espada's actions as well, "What is up with him? It's like his under an illusion or something?" She thought to herself. She then look at Kuyo who now had sinister smile obviously he knew what was up Ulquiorra.

"Excellent! Those Crystal arrows work extremely well on him, I'll have to thank that **Man** for giving me these." He thought in a pleaseful tone.

Getting worried Moka quickly rush to Ulquiorra side, she then notices something wired with Espada's eyes as they were now completely crystallise. Which made her even more worried about Ulquiorra current condition.

"There's something completely wrong with his eyes it's like he doesn't known what he is seeing anymore…" She thought worriedly, she look at the black haired Espada crystallise eyes, while Ulquiorra was still trying to reach out to her but still couldn't reach. She then embrace Ulquiorra in a hug, "Oh, Ulquiorra! How could they do this to you?" She thought in sadness as tears flow down her face, while Ulquiorra felt so confuse what was happening to him at the current moment, "Ulquiorra, I'll…" She then stop as she could feel Kuyo not far behind them.

"…Stupid Girl. Do you even comprehend what you're doing?" Kuyo said to Moka who had a stun expression, "That thing you are hugging…is a human! Anyone who would help it…Is a complete traitor to every monster!" He declared in a sinister tone, which cause Moka to shiver in fear.

"I FIND YOU GUILTY OF TREASON AGAINST YOKAI ACADEMY! AND I SENTENCE YOU TO…DEATH! YOU WILL BE NO MORE THAN ASHES ON THE WIND" Kuyo declared in a loudful tone.

This made Moka terrified, then Ulquiorra began swing his hand around, if he had drawn out his Zanpakutō. This made Moka to be in fear as she and Ulquiorra had no way of defeating Kuyo. Realising that this was the end for them Moka then grab Ulquiorra and brought him closer to her body, "Ulquiorra-Kun…" she uttered in sadness, she began to see Kuyo began to gather a large amount of fire in his right hand once more.

"Now…Die!" Kuyo simply said as he was about to shoot the fireball when suddenly.

"HEADS UP!" Shouted a voice, after that suddenly several plant vines emerge out of floor and wrapped around Kuyo's right hand wrist. Seeing this caught Kuyo by surprise and began trying to rip the vines off him.

"Better pay attention, Moka! You're about to owe me bigtime!"

Moka look over and saw who it was and gasped in shock. "Kurumu!" She exclaimed in surprise seeing the blue haired Succubus right beside her and Ulquiorra, "She…came after us…" She thought happily

"Hey! Are you two alright?!" A voice called out to them. To which Moka turn and was surprise once more.

"Yukari…you're here too?!" Moka exclaimed in surprise seeing the young witch here as well, "I'm fine, but there's something wrong with Ulquiorra!" She answered in a serious tone. To which Yukari turn her attention towards the Espada and saw that Ulquiorra's eyes were now crystallise.

"Don't worry Moka. Once I put some witch salve on him it should be able to heal whatever is happening to his eyes." Yukari said, as she began to put some of the witch salve on Ulquiorra's eyes.

While that was happening Hitomi Ishigami still watch on in silent, she began to notices that Kuyo had a ticked off expression.

Kuyo began to look at the strange object that was wrap around his wrist. "What's this? A vine…from a plant?" He thought to himself as he began trying to burn off the vine from his wrist, "Why won't it burn? Why can't I feel it…?"

Then Kuyo had an expression of realisation of what was happening to him, "An illusion! HA! You think you can hold the likes of me back with illusions?!" He said sternly as he began to raise his monster energy.

Once that happened Moka and the other began to protect themselves from the force of Kuyo's monstrous energy.

Oh…N…NO…!" Kurumu uttered in a strain tone as she tried to keep her balance as she was nearly getting blow away from Kuyo's monstrous energy.

"Kurumu!" Both Moka and Yukari called out to the Succubus in a worried tone.

"No way?! He's bouncing my illusions back!" Kurumu thought worriedly.

"For trying to use an illusion on me. I'LL BURN YOU ALL TO ASHES!" He declared seriously. Just as he was about to prepare his attack when he suddenly heard something.

"GAH/GAH!"

Kuyo then turn and saw two members of the Protection Committee member were completely bruised and blooded were send smack against the wall and then they drop to the ground complete unconscious. "Teru! Tsuji!" He thought in slight shock.

"Wow…Looks like you guys are in some serious trouble here!"

Everyone turn and look where the voice was coming from and saw a person who stood at the main entrance door.

"WH…What…?" Both Kurumu and Moka gasped in disbelief.

"You…" Kuyo simply said sternly.

"Gin?!" Kurumu exclaimed in surprise, as it was in fact their club president stood right in front of the main entrance door, "But…Why?! You just told me…"

"We'll talk later." Gin simply said as he rested his right hand through his hair.

"But…Gin, what did you to those guys next to you?" Yukari asked, referring to the two unconscious Protection Committee members.

"Like I said, we'll talk later." Gin simply said once more, "Don't you both think I better end this first?"

Several minutes ago back at the hallways

Deshiko and Euria were still laying on the ground and still unconscious. Then two male students walk down and saw the Protection Committee members, and were surprise since they were also wearing the Protection Committee's outfit as well. The one of the left was a young man with shoulder-length brown hair, and weared glasses, while the one on the right was abnormally taller than the one on the left, he had shoulder length, black hair that touches his back and brown eyes.

"Unbelievable! How could both Deshiko and Euria been defeated so easily?!" The bespectacled student said in disbelief.

"This is quite unfortunate." The tall Protection Committee member simply said, "How could these fools bring such shame to master Kuyo."

"Nevertheless right now there defeat isn't important, for now which should go and stop those intruders from ruining our glorious leader's plan." The bespectacled student pointed out.

"Your right Teru. Let's go." The tall Protection Committee replied to the bespectacled student who was known as Teru. They began walking in the opposite direction when suddenly Teru stop walking and turn back to the opposite direction which confuse the tall Protection Committee member.

"Who's out there?! Who's dares to enter our headquarters!" Teru shouted in a demanded tone.

Does it really matter?" The voice called out in a board tone, from within the shadows of the hallway.

"We just asked you to identify yourself! You are being asked by proud members of the Protection Committee now do what you are told!" The tall Protection Committee member said sternly.

"Yeah, I don't really care to give my name to a bunch of stuck up assholes who won't going on about their arrogant attitudes!" The person responded in a non-caring tone.

"Now you've just piss me off!" The tall Protection Committee member said angrily with a tick off mark on his head.

"Relax Tsuji, the answer is simple we should just kill this fool for entering the headquarters." Teru said to Tsuji calmly.

"So are you two going to do anything since I'm getting bored and there's people I need to see." The person said still in a bored tone.

"Very well since you want death so badly will kill you in an instant!" Teru replied seriously. He then began to change into his monster form which was a bipedal Cerberus, **"For our glorious leader let's kill this bastard! Let's do this Tsuji!"**

" **YEAH!"** Tsuji replied proudfully as he began to slowly change into his monster form which was a wooden golem.

But before the two protection Committee members could perform their first attacks they were instantly stop when the strange person preform multiple extremely fast strikes which cause their bodies to be bruised and blooded. To which then they instantly drop to the floor and unconsciously went back to their human disguise forms.

"Well, with that now taken care of, I'll go and see if my stupid club members are alright." The person said who turn out to be Gin, "Since I am their club president!" He then grab the two unconscious male Protection Committee members and started to drag them along.

Back at the shrine dungeon

"….HEH, you too Gin?" Kuyo said with veins across his face to the Werewolf, "YOUR GOING TO RISE AGAINST ME? YOU WOULD DEFT THE LAW ONCE?! THEN YOU ARE INSANE…JUST LIKE ALL OF THEM!"

And when that was said Gin began to head towards Kuyo at a fast pace. "Yeah, I probably am…" Gin thought as he began to change into his Werewolf form, **"But I REALLY don't want to lose this club! Do you get it now?! This is why I didn't want you messing with the Protection Committee! YOU freshmen are so much goddamn trouble…"** He said with a smirk as he was now completely in his Werewolf form and still charge at Kuyo.

"NNGH! Damn you!" Kuyo muttered in anger. He then kept an eye Gin but then Gin began to pick up his speed and started to move up and down and from side to side, which caught Kuyo off guard, "What…?" He uttered in disbelief.

Then Gin appeared right past Kuyo with arm out as if he had strike him. Which in fact he did, to which Kuyo's face began to received multiple and extremely fast strikes which cause his face to be smacked harshly. Seeing this cause Moka, Yukari and even Kurumu to be stunned by this, while, Hitomi Ishigami watch on with a surprise expression as Kuyo's body also began to be smacked harshly to the point where he was covered in bruise and blood.

"Only one kind of monster can move that fast and that's a Werewolf!" Hitomi thought to herself, as she watch as Kuyo began to fall to the floor.

"A new academy rule just got passed." Gin stated seriously as he began reverting back to his human disguise form, "Anyone who dare raises a hand against any member of my club…gets ripped to shreds!"

"Oh, Gin!" Kurumu called out in delight to the Werewolf, as she and Yukari rush over to him, to which Gin turn to look at them. He then gently grabbed hold of Kurumu's left breast which cause Kurumu to stop walking and made her face go a deep red.

"Let's call it my reward for saving you~" Gin said with a perverted grin as he continue on groping Kurumu's breast which made his wolf tail to shake in delight. This cause Kurumu to feel even more embarrass then she already was, which then made her slap Gin right in the face which made scream in pain as Ulquiorra and Moka watch on with slight deadpanned expression.

While that had happen Moka turn back at the Espada, despite only one of his eyes had already healed he still had his other eye that was still crystallise she look at Ulquiorra with a smile of relief, "Do you see what's happening Ulquiorra? They all thought you were human but they still came here to help you!" She said to him in her mind, as she was too happy to speak at the moment. Then Kurumu and Yukari started to rush over to Ulquiorra and checking to see if he was okay.

While that happen Gin watch on with envious, "Okay that didn't have the effect I was hoping for…" He thought with a slight amused expression as he rub his face where he had been slap by Kurumu.

Hitomi simply watch them with a sinister expression, "Very impressive, children now…Let's see what happens when your opponent grows up and takes his battles more seriously!" Once she said that in her mind, Kuyo began to raise back up which Gin could sense and cause him to have a shock expression.

Kuyo eyes now had become pupil-less and now had a sinister grin and also began to let out a small `HSSSS` sound as he began releasing a large amount of his monster energy.

This worried Gin greatly, "Everybody GET DOWN!" Gin exclaimed towards his club members. Then a large amount of fire began to circle around Kuyo as began tearing through his cloths and engulfed in the fire which began surging through the area.

"Well, Well. You all actually forced Kuyo to go all-out against you. A pity you haven't got a chance against him now." She thought with a grin, "So this is Kuyo's true monster form…What a thing of such beauty! This sight alone was worth tricking him!" She said to herself in a pleaseful tone.

She kept on watching, "I still may not know what you truly are Ulquiorra but I know for a fact that you're not human. But like I'm going to tell Kuyo that! So I'll just watch you and your meddling little brats suffer…Oh, what a sweet revenge!"

Once the flames had die down Kuyo was now in his true monster form which was a human size fire fox with four tails, **"RAAAAAAAAA!"** Kuyo roared in rage.

"You've gotta be kidding me, A YOKO!" Gin exclaimed in disbelief, "One of the most powerful S class monsters in japan, even worshipped by some as a God!" He also stated, "This is Kuyo's true form?!"

"So hot…Our powers can't touch him, how can we beat a monster like that?!" Kurumu exclaimed in horror with a worried tone.

Then the flames around Kuyo's body slightly died down which made his golden eyes to be sealable, he then stood up and look at the newspaper club members.

" **The born enemy of monsters…Ulquiorra Cifer…HUMAN BEING!"** He spoke towards the newspaper club members, **"And he knows about the Academy! He could betray us all! He could lead an attack against us! He could be our DEATH! But you damn Newspaper rats…You would DEFEND him?! You would let him go free to kill us all…OUT OF SENTIMENTALITY?!"** He exclaimed in anger **"THIS MADNESS WILL CEASE…NOW!"** He declared shout-fully.

"The situation is becoming more troublesome." He thought to himself in calm matter, "And with my eye still not healed, its making my body feels like it's unstable." He then look at his club members. In his mind he knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat someone like Kuyo, if Moka would go in her Vampire form she would stand a chance. But at the moment he minds was telling him not to risk it.

"The only option that is left for us, is for me to beat this arrogant fool." He thought, referring to Kuyo. He then began to raise his left hand towards his right hand where his silver ring was. He was about to pull his silver ring off to activate his Zanpakutō...

"Ulquiorra…don't give me that look, please." Moka called out to Ulquiorra which cause him to stop reaching for his silver ring and to turn his attention to the pink haired vampire. "Everything will be okay. We're here with you." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Moka…" The Espada thought to himself.

"Hold still, Ulquiorra. You're still hurt." Kurumu said without looking at the Espada while she activated her Succubus claws.

"I'll give you more medicine for your eye…After this is over, Ulquiorra." Yukari said without looking at the Espada while she raised her wand ready for the battle.

Seeing the sudden change of attitude from the Witch and Succubus, slightly surprise Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra…I'm sorry, but…I need to know the truth." Gin said without looking at the Espada while scratching the back of his head, "Are you really a human?" He asked which caught the girl's attention.

"You know very well that I'm not to reveal my true form at the Academy. You should remember that's a rule, Gin." The black haired Espada replied in his usual tone to the Werewolf.

"True." Gin replied, he then look back at the Espada with a smirk, "Besides, no one wants to know…What your true form is anyway!"

" **FOOLS! YOU WON'T EVEN FORCE HIM TO REVEAL THE TRUTH?!"** Kuyo exclaimed in anger, as he watch the newspaper club members standing strong with determined expressions, **"YOU'RE ALL A DISGRACE…TO OUR KIND."** He said as a large amount of fire began surging around him and towards his four tails.

Gin began to notice this, and have a stun expression. "What's that…? Fire energy drawing towards the tips of his tails…" He thought as he saw the fire energy gathering around Kuyo's tails, "He's going to attack!"

" **Bear witness to my power…THE VORTEX OF FIRE!"** Kuyo shouted, and then generates a swirling array of five fireballs, with a central orb circled by four smaller ones. And which began to rotate up to cyclone-like speed, he then hurled the circle of fire at the newspaper club members at tremendous speed. The attack was so bright it blinded the newspaper club members minus Gin who had a worried expression.

"I'm completely in his attack range!" He thought worriedly, as he raised his arm out to defend his club members, "If I move out of the way now, those fools behind me will be…" Before he could finish his sentence Kuyo's fire attack reach them and caused a large fire explosion to surround them and caused a small amount of destruction to the floor.

"AAAAAAH" A scream of agony could be heard from within the explosion. Once the smoke finally died down, the girls and Kuyo could see a figure within the smoke.

"…What?" Kurumu exclaimed in shock. As it turn out that Gin had protected them from the fire and had sustained severely serious burns and wounds all over his body.

"GIN?!/GIN NO!" Kurumu and Yukari exclaimed in horror.

"…Idiot…I'm such a goddamn idiot…" Gin uttered to himself as he began to collapse to the ground. To which the rest of the newspaper club members rush over to Gin's side.

"WH-WHY DIDN'T YOU GET OUT THE WAY?! YOU'RE THE SECOND FASTESTS OUT OF ALL US!" Kurumu shouted sadly at her club president.

"You weren't protecting us…were you…?" Yukari asked in a concern tone towards the Werewolf who still remained silent.

"You don't think he's….he's…?" Moka asked worriedly but couldn't bring herself to say it.

To which Ulquiorra approach the unconscious Werewolf, he then place his two left fingers against Gin's neck, the Espada was about to say something when Kuyo spoke first.

" **HEH, So much for the speed of the werewolf! There is nothing faster in this world then fire!"** Kuyo stated arrogantly while he stood on and began to laugh menacingly, which made the girls to look at him with angrily expressions.

"Don't worry." Ulquiorra simply said which made the girls look back at him, "He may be seriously injured but he's just unconscious for the time being." He explained in his usual tone which made the girls to be in relief to hear that was still okay.

" **Is that so? Well I guess I'll have to more force for my next attack!"** Kuyo said arrogantly once more, **"But for now, why don't we finish this off quickly? All of you come at me all at once!"** He said as suddenly his body began to change and started to look human-like once more.

Kurumu quickly notices this and was surprise by this, "He's…He's going back to his human form!" She exclaimed, is this his way of saying he can handle all of us at once in his human form…?"

"NO! That's not it!" Yukari replied in a nervous. Which made Kurumu to look at her with a surprise expression, "That isn't a human form at all!"

" **That's right. This is pure, concentrated power…My Ultimate battle form!"** Kuyo stated now in what he called his Ultimate battle form, which was similar to his human form but lower body was covered in flames, he had tattoo-like markings on his body, concentrated on the areas of his upper body, shoulders and up to his face and he also had ears that resemble fox ears with similarly-marked ears, and black tips. **"Now then…Who wants to die first?!"** He asked in a calmful but sinister tone.

…

Hitomi who was still watching the fight began to have a small grin of excitement, "HeH…This academy certainly is entertaining, with creatures like this around every corner makes this vengeances even more exciting." She thought in delight as she watch as right now Kuyo had defeated the females members of the Newspaper club, the only one left was the Espada who had stood completely still watching all of it happen still with his crystallise eye.

"' **Friends'...Aren't they wonderful? Arent you happy they came to save you, Ulquiorra?"** Kuyoaskedthe Espada who remained silent.

Kuyo then turn his attention to Moka who was slowly getting back to her knees, he then raises his left hand in Moka's direction, **"Now Ulquiorra, take a front row seat…To your friends death."** He said as his hand began to gather fire around it. Seeing this happening caused Moka to shiver in fear and being unable to move.

Then Kuyo started to feel a slightly powerful monster energy pressure within the area, he then look over and saw the monster energy was coming from Ulquiorra who had tried to use his full spiritual energy but was having a hard time doing so. He began to think it was caused by his crystallise eye that was affecting his spiritual energy.

"This is enough Kuyo. These actions of yours have gone far enough" Ulquiorra immediately said which caught the Yoko's cold glare, "Allow me to offer myself to take full responsibility for the club's action towards the Protection Committee." He asked the Yoko in a more serious tone, as he began to think maybe he could convince the Yoko of sparing the others. "So reconsider your action and allow the others to go free. I'll even be willing to tell you what I'm really am" Hearing this caused Moka to start tearing up from hearing Ulquiorra's request to Kuyo. "So…please let the others go, and I'll take any punishment you give me until you're pleased." Although he completely hated the idea of saying please to the Yoko but was willing to try and per sway him from hurting the others any further.

"Ulq…uiorra…" Moka quietly uttered in disbelief, While Kurumu look on in completely speechless.

" **Well, Well…I never thought I'd hear someone like you offer such a sacrifice to me."** Kuyo spoke in slight amuse tone which caught Ulquiorra's attention, **"That actually touched my heart."** The Yoko said as he place his right hand on his chest.

"I find that very hard to believe, the likes of him would even be touch at all." The black haired Espada thought with a slight uncertain expression.

" **In light of your nobility, I could spare them…"**

Ulquiorra didn't respond to Kuyo's words and look at the Yoko with an unconvinced expression.

"… **If I were a fool!"** He replied with a strong sinister expression, **"Do you honestly think I'd forgo justice out of sentimentality?!"**

Seeing how his instincts were correct that the Yoko's words were a complete lie, he was about to pull his silver ring off to activate his Zanpakutō once more. But then he saw Kuyo raised his left hand in Moka's direction and began to gather fire around it once more. It then started to take the shape of a giant fire arrow. This caused Moka who saw this happening to be terrified in fear.

" **Now be quiet and watch! As your little pink haired friend DIE!"** Kuyo exclaimed, he then shot the giant fire arrow at the pink haired vampire who was completely unable to move away from the fire.

Once as the giant fire arrow was nearly close of reaching Moka, when a large explosion happen to which Moka turn and what she saw caused her to be completely shock as she saw that Ulquiorra had took the fire attack to his back in order to protect her. Seeing her closest friend being engulfed in Kuyo flames, caused tears to well up in her eyes.

" **Hey, what is this…?! You can't do that! You can't die before I kill you!"** Kuyo said to the black haired Espada in a slight mocking tone.

Moka then saw the Espada beginning to fall to the ground. "ULQUIORRA!" She shouted worriedly as she got back up and quickly ran to Ulquiorra's side.

"Amazing…Simply amazing, leaping into Kuyo flames with that unique body." The former art teacher thought with a slight amuse expression, "I wonder if it's strong enough to survive Kuyo flames." She then watch as Ulquiorra who had the top part of his uniform burned off, begin to fall to the ground, "Well, so much for him…"

Just as Moka was about to catch Ulquiorra when she felt the Espada grabbing her Rosario and then removing it before he then drop to the ground. While Moka did feel her Rosario had been taken off that didn't matter to her, she quickly turn back to the Espada who layed on the ground holding her Rosario in his left hand.

"Ulquiorra…?" She called out to the Espada in a quiet and worried tone as she then saw Ulquiorra was completely unconscious and still hadn't move yet. "Ulquiorra…?" She called out once more but in a slight loudful tone and still there was no responds from the Espada, this cause even more tears to well up in her eyes, she could also feel her heart hurting in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Moka screamed out in sadness then a large bright light started too emitted from the pink haired vampire.

"NNGH!" Hitomi Ishigami slightly uttered while she shield her eyes from the bright light, "Here it comes…" She thought to herself.

The bright light continued on emitted from the vampire. Then the bright light finally died down and Inner Moka was finally shown. Who had a calm expression but deep down she was full of unyielding rage. She slightly look at the unconscious Espada, which cause her rage for Kuyo to be increase even more than before.

"Those red eyes…That terrifying power…That's the one who hurt me!" Ishigami thought with a grin as she place her right hand on her forehead and started to scratch at it, "Her pendent got pulled off again…and her true form is revealed. A vampire!" Her head started to bleed from her injury, as the blood drip down her face she started to lick it off.

Kuyo could feel the monster energy coming from the silver haired vampire and was impress, **"Well, well. So the S class monster is upset over the death of her little human friend, Eh."** He said with a muse expression which tick off Inner Moka even more.

"You, Bastard." She angrily said to the flame Yoko.

" **Oh."** The Yoko simply said in amusement towards the silver haired vampire.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" She declared as she instantly speeded towards the Yoko and delivering a, extremely powerful roundhouse kick to Kuyo's right side causing him to be sent crashing into a nearby wall.

Kurumu who had gotten be back after seeing the bright light quickly rush to Inner Moka's side. "Moka! What happened to Ulquiorra?!" She exclaimed worriedly, before the silver haired vampire could answer they heard a familiar unpleasant voice. Then they watch as Kuyo appeared out of the broken wall he was send to, slightly unharmed by the silver haired vampire's attack.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VAMPIRES WERE SAID TO BE IMMORTAL AND INCOMPARABLY STRONG. I'VE HEARD THE LEGENDS ALL MY LIFE…BUT I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE WITH MY OWN EYES! WHAT FUN! THE FIRST VAMPIRE I'VE SEEN…I GET TO KILL!"** He exclaimed sinisterly with joy.

Inner Moka simply look at the Yoko with a stern full expression still full of rage. She started to release more of her monster energy which cause Kurumu who was trying her best not to get blown away from Inner Moka's monster energy.

"Kurumu. Stay out of the way." Inner Moka said coldly without even looking at the succubus. Kurumu was to respond when Inner Moka spoke once more, "Stay by Ulquiorra's side he's unconscious but still breathing."

"But…shouldn't we take care of Ulquiorra first?" Kurumu asked worriedly as she look at the unconscious Espada.

"I agree taking care of Ulquiorra should come first." Inner moka replied in a more calmful tone, "But in this situation were in now this monster comes first. So for now protect Ulquiorra and the others" She stated. She then started to slowly walk towards the Yoko.

" **She's coming this away."** Kuyo thought with a pleasurable grin, **"I see from the looks of it that succubus isn't going to fight..."** He said in an amused tone as he started to a small fire on his right index finger, **"And now you're all completely defenceless."**

"Wrong." Inner Moka said, which caught Kuyo's attention which made him now had a slight shock expression, "I'm still here, and I'm gonna kick your ass from here to kingdom come." She said sternly.

" **Moka Akashiya! Judging from what you're saying, that just lost hope in that arrogant smug fool on the ground there."** Kuyo said in a cocky tone as he at the unconscious Ulquiorra, **"Killing a vampire will defiantly boost my reputation value, so come and get me! Once it's known that I defeated a vampire one of the S class monsters. My position of power at this Academy will be stronger than ever…and no one will never ever go against the Protection committee ever again…And best of all I'll have you to thank for it."**

After Kuyo had finish his speech Inner Moka began slowly charging at him but then she greatly increase her speed and began delivering powerful roundhouse kicks and normal kicks, which causes Kuyo to raise his arms to block the attacks but wasn't able to block most of them which cause his body to suffer great damage and to be push back by the vampire's kicks.

" **RRRRG…"** Kuyo uttered as he kept trying to block the silver haired vampire's kicks.

"If Ulquiorra doesn't wake up, you better be ready…" Inner Moka said which caught Kuyo's attention, "Because I'll tear your Heart out…And grind it under my heel!" She declared in a threatening tone with angrily piss off expression. She then continue on delivering powerful roundhouse kicks and normal kicks to the Yoko. She then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick right to Kuyo stomach causing him to be crashing into a wall once more and causing a large explosion.

Seeing that happen cause Hitomi to have a stunned expression after seeing Moka sending Kuyo crashing into the wall.

"She's really super strong…!" Yukari who had just gotten back to her feet said in excitement.

"She sure is." Kurumu replied to the young witch.

Meanwhile Inner Moka stood still looking at the large smoke surrounding the area and was having a hard time seeing Kuyo. Then suddenly she saw something shinning within the smoke. Then she saw a Crystal arrow the same one that one that Kuyo had use on Ulquiorra, heading towards her. She tried to dodge it but it slightly cut her right arm but to her surprise her arm wasn't bleeding.

" **Oh, I'm sorry did that surprise attack hurt you Moka Akashiya?"** Kuyo asked sarcastically.

Inner Moka didn't reply, instead she began charging at Kuyo and started to delivering powerful roundhouse kicks and normal kicks once more to the Yoko.

"That's it Moka! She's beating him!" Yukari exclaimed in joy.

"No…Something's not right…!" Kurumu replied in an uncertain tone which confuse Yukari, "She's usually stronger than this!"

Then a loud flash sound was heard they look and saw Inner Moka barely dodging Kuyo flames which cause her uniform to be slightly burn.

" **Is that it? Is that all the strongest of S class monster can do?!"** The Yoko asked sinisterly, **"You're not even bruising me like before!"**

"What's going on here?" The silvered haired vampire uttered to herself while slightly panting in exhaustion, "Why do my attacks feel like they are slowly down?!"

" **I see so that's the effect the Crystal arrow has on you."** Kuyo said in a slight surprise tone, **"That 'Man' only told me what would happen if I used them on Ulquiorra, but he did say to try them on anyone who would defy me to see what the results would be."**

"Who is this 'Man' you keep speaking of?" Inner Moka asked in a demanding tone.

" **I'm under no obligation to tell the likes you."** Kuyo replied with a sinister grin.

Starting to get annoyed by the Yoko's attitude she quickly charge at Kuyo and started to perform powerful roundhouse kicks and normal kicks to Kuyo but this time they were now barely affecting Kuyo who was smiling at this. Seeing this worried both Kurumu and Yukari.

" **What's wrong? You're supposed to be strong…is that all you got?"** Kuyo asked in a board tone while block the vampire's kicks with little effort, **"I'm not even breaking a sweat!"**

"Dammit! The effects of that Crystal arrow is messing with my strength!" She thought to herself with a faint uneasy expression.

Kuyo saw the silver haired vampire expression and quickly caught on. **"Aha, I see. The effects from Crystal arrow are kicking in."** Kuyo said amused, **"You're fighting for that smug arrogant human and look what's happen to you. You've become weak and pathetic!"** He then delivered a fast left punch right at Inner Moka's face which cause it to be slightly burned and for her to be lifted and move a couple feet and caused her to have an expression of disbelief. **"Humans are petty-minded creatures."** He simply said.

Just as Inner Moka's feet were to touch the ground, Kuyo instantly appeared before her and delivered another powerful punch from his right hand, right towards her gut which made gasped for air as she still remained in the air. **"They're selfish and lazy."** He then delivered two powerful punch from both hands to the same area from before and then another punch from his left hand, **"They betray their friends. They lie cheat and steal."** He then perform a backwards double axe handle on Moka's jaw causing her to gasped from the pain and to move backwards. **"And they hurt other living things without a second thought…"** He then perform multiple punches towards several areas of Inner Moka's body which cause her uniform and legs to be slightly burned, **"For fraternizing with that disgraceful arrogant human scum…you deserves to die for the law! HYAH!"** He then perform a fast right hand punch which Inner Moka didn't see coming which send her several feet laying on the ground.

"MOKA! NO!" Both Kurumu and Yukari shouted in horror. Inner Moka tried to get up but was unable too due to her injuries.

Kuyo began to slowly walk to the beaten down vampire he then stop walking, **"You've been weakened. Not by the arrow, weakened because you drank the poison of friendship with a human."** He stated, **"I must purify** **you by burning you into ashes!"** He declared as he started to create another Vortex of fire.

"MOKAAAA!" Kurumu and Yukari Shouted to warn the vampire about the Yoko's attack but she wasn't moving and they couldn't move due their injuries still.

" **DIE!"** Kuyo exclaimed sinisterly **, "Vortex of fire!"** He then fired his flame attack at the silver haired vampire once it reach her a large flame explosion happened around her, **"Good riddance**." He said to himself.

Then everyone looked up and saw Ulquiorra who had regain consciousness and stood on top of a very tall shrine while carrying Inner Moka bridal style.

Inner Moka slightly look up at the Espada whose focuses was on the Yoko bellow them, "…Ulquiorra…?" She uttered to herself.

However the Espada was able to hear the Inner vampire's voice he then turn his attention to her, "Are you going to be okay, Moka?" He asked in his usual tone.

"Yes." She simply replied, "But you defiantly took your sweet time waking up didn't you. You sleepyhead~" She said in a slight teasing tone as she gently flick the Espada right on the forehead who was confuse by the silver haired vampire's actions. He then used his Sonído to bring him and Moka right next to where Yukari and Kurumu were.

"…Ulquiorra?" Both Yukari and Kurumu uttered in disbelief.

"I'm afraid our talk will have to wait." He told them as he then headed towards Kuyo, "Kuyo, I believe this has gone on long enough. So allow me to end it."

Hearing that caused Kuyo to start letting out a small laughter of arrogants. **"HEHE! You honestly believe that you can beat ME?!"** He asked arrogantly.

"I don't believe I can't. I know that I can defeat trash like you." Ulquiorra replied in his cold tone, which caused Kuyo to be tick off by that comment. He then charge at the Espada at a fast pace, to which Ulquiorra took off his silver ring which activate his Zanpakutō.

Seeing this made Kuyo to make a fire lance. Once they were in the same range and began to clash with their respectable weapons. As they continue on clashing with their weapons sparks began to fly ever time to clash, while they kept doing that Kuyo began to have a sinister grin as an idea had come to him. Then Kuyo back away for a moment and then started to gather fire in his left hand to create a large flame ball, he then fired it at the Espada who block the attack with his Zanpakutō as he slash the fire. He then used his Sonído to disappear from Kuyo sight. Kuyo began to look around for the black haired Espada.

He then heard a sound coming above him, he then saw a crimson red spiritual ball headed towards him to which he blocked the red spiritual ball with a large fire wall surrounding him, which caused a large explosion and smoke to circle the area which made Kuyo and those around the area having a hard time seeing anything. Once the smoke finally died down everyone could finally see the whole area once more but they couldn't see Ulquiorra anywhere.

" **Damnit! Where is he?"** Kuyo exclaimed in anger as he began to look around to see the Espada then his eyes quickly catch his attention there he saw Ulquiorra who was standing on top of a very tall shrine, this also caught the attention of Gin, the girls and even Hitomi as they look up at Ulquiorra who look at Kuyo with his calm expression. **"Just what do you think you're doing up there Ulquiorra?!"** He said to the Espada in an angry annoyed tone, to which Ulquiorra still remained silent still with his calm expression. 

After that Ulquiorra finally spoke towards the Yoko, "Allow me to tell you about the place I came from, Kuyo." Hearing this caught Kuyo's attention and made him look on with a puzzled expression, also this caught the attention of the girls, Gin and Hitomi. "When I was living in Las Noches there were two things forbidden under the headquarters of Las Noches. The first is the Gran Rey Cero can only be used by high ranking members of Lord Aizen's organization." The Espada stated in his usual tone, didn't feel like mentioning that he was an Espada.

All those who heard Ulquiorra were all confuse by what he meant by Gran Rey Cero and were completely silent.

Then Kuyo finally broke the silent, **"Heh, so you think by using this Gran Rey Cero thing, you can defeat me?"** He asked in a calm but cocky tone as he still didn't feel threaten by the Espada's words he began to gather a large amount of fire to circle around him.

"No, I won't be using Gran Rey Cero on you. Besides I wasn't finish talking." Ulquiorra replied which confuse Kuyo and the others, as they were now wondering if he wasn't going to use this Gran Rey Cero, what was he going to do, "The second thing that is forbidden is that a power release of high ranking members of Lord Aizen's organization through four to one are so powerful that if release they would threaten destroy Las Noches itself."

Hearing this surprise Inner Moka, the other girls, Gin and even Hitomi. However Kuyo still remain unthreatened by the Espada words and thought he just trying to sound arrogant, he began to gathering a large amount of fire to circle around him.

Then they all watch as Ulquiorra began to grab hold of the hilt of his Zanpakutō slightly raise his Zanpakutō in his right hand and utter the words, "Enclose Murciélago." With those words said a large black and green burst of spiritual energy was unleashes and began to fall around Ulquiorra and began to fall in the surrounding area towards the ground like green rain.

Inner Moka watched with a stunned expression, she then quickly saw the green rain headed towards her to which she quickly tried to avoid it as she didn't want to take the chance of not knowing if it was going to hurt her. Then a couple green rain drops landed on her and caused a small but painful shock through her body which cause her to let out a slight gasp of pain, "What is this?" The silvered Vampire thought in disbelief, "Just only a couple of drops of this weird green rain and it was able to hurt me more than regular water, just what are you up to Ulquiorra?"

"…Ulq…ui…orra…?" Kurumu quietly whispered with sweat dripping from forehead and she wasn't able to stand up due to Ulquiorra's spiritual energy

"…Such…powerful energy, I've never felt something like this before!" Yukari uttered fearfully as she began to slightly sweat from as she felt the green rain around her.

"Damn what is this power it's completely surrounding the whole area!" Gin thought with sweat dripping from his brow.

"My My, such incredible power! You certainly are full of surprises Ulquiorra!" Hitomi thought to herself with a grin as sweat began dripping from her forehead as she felt the Espada's power from where she was still hiding.

"WH-What the hell is this?!" Kuyo thought in disbelief he then heard a sound which caught his attention, he slightly turn and became incredibly shock, "IM-Impossible this rain is putting out my FLAMES!" As he saw the flames around him were dying down from the strange green rain.

Once the green rain finally died down everyone was able to see Ulquiorra once more but then they all gasped in shock. As they saw Ulquiorra's appearance had now completely change as he now had large, black bat wings form on his back, his hair was now more longer and wilder, he now had a helmet which centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front, this was his hollow mask. The lines on his face had become black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His clothes attire had change back into his Arrancar attire which was more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom, what's more he now had a hole is located on his sternum. This appearance could even be considered very bat like. Seeing the Espada new appearances cause everyone to each in their own way.

"I can't believe it what I'm looking at!" Inner Moka thought to herself in great disbelief as she kept looking at Ulquiorra's new appearance, "Those wings of his they look very bat like, could he be a vampire?! But this monstrous energy feels so dark and full of despair could he even consider of being a vampire?! Especially there's that hole through his body which looks completely real!"

Kurumu couldn't take her eyes off Ulquiorra's new appearance, "Ulquiorra…? He looks so threating in that form, also why in the world does he have a hole where his heart is supposed to be?!" Kurumu uttered in disbelief as she saw the large hole in Ulquiorra's body.

"So that's Ulquiorra's true form looks amazing but at the same time it's looks rather frightening. Especially, with that hole completely through his sternum area." Yukari thought with a stunned-full expression as she kept her sight on Ulquiorra.

"You've gotta be kidding me?! This is his true form?!" Gin uttered in disbelief, "Man I should really be grateful that he didn't use that form when we fought." He thought in relief.

"My My, what a transformation!" Hitomi Ishigami thought in admiration, "This transformation is something that represents darkness and despair truly it's a work of Art! You really are an interesting one Ulquiorra Cifer!"

"… **WH-WH-WHAT THE HELLL?!"** Kuyo exclaimed in utter disbelief as he kept his sight on Ulquiorra, **"There's no way a human could do something like this, SO…YOU'RE NOT REALLY A HUMAN?! YOU'VE BEEN A MONSTER ALL ALONG! THAT DAMN ISHIGAMI… SHE PLAYED ME LIKE A FOOL!"** He exclaimed in anger and was completely piss off by the new change of the situation.

Then Ulquiorra began to open his eyes and look down towards the angered Yoko with a cold looking expression for a few minutes. Then the Espada finally spoke, "Compose yourself." Which quickly caught Kuyo's attention and make him prepare for the Espada's upcoming attack. "Don't break your stance. Be aware of your surroundings. Don't let your guard down for even a moment." The Espada continued on speaking in his cold tone. To which Kuyo continued on staring intensely at Ulquiorra.

Then Ulquiorra began to generate green energy like javelin in right hand which was his Luz de la Luna, and in that split second he generated the green energy like javelin he instantly used Sonído to appeared right in front of Kuyo aiming his green energy like javelin at the Yoko's neck who become incredibly shock by how fast the black haired Espada had become and what he was about to him.

Then there was a large green explosion the circle where Kuyo and Ulquiorra were standing which cause a large amount of destruction to a nearby wall. Inner Moka and the others began to try to shield themselves from the force of the blast they also saw from the explosion there was a large amount of fire within the explosion as well and then a large amount of smoke began to fill the area.

Once the smoke within the area finally died down everyone could now see what had happen and what they saw have them all in complete shock and disbelief. They began to see several drops of blood dripping to the ground the blood belong to Kuyo who was kneeling on the ground panting very heavily he now had a large cut across his face which was covered in blood and was dripping down his body and had slightly spattered against his hair. They then saw Ulquiorra who was still holding his green energy like javelin, he stood on the ground several feet away from the injured Yoko who was still panting heavily.

Then Ulquiorra spoke to Kuyo, "You instinctively used your Vortex of Fire at such a close range." He stated in his cold tone. He then looked over Kuyo, "A wise choices on your part. If you hadn't reacted the way you did…your head would be resting at my feet right now."

After a few seconds had passed Kuyo stop breathing heavily and turn his head to look at the Espada who then turn around to completely face the Yoko.

"I must admit, I'm impress that you were able to react the way you did. But I did expect that you weren't going to block the attack without getting injured." He told the Yoko calmly. But then Kuyo look on witrh a shock expression, "How unfortunate for you." Ulquiorra told him as he throwed his lance at the Yoko who barely dodge the lance attack and cause him to move several feet. Then Ulquiorra flew to the Yoko with another green energy like javelin in his hand.

Seeing the Espada fly towards Kuyo created a lance made of fire to block Ulquiorra's attack. Ulquiorra began using his Luz de la Luna to push Kuyo back despite how the Yoko was using his fire lance to push the Espada back but wasn't having any luck.

"Kuyo…Fire your Vortex of Fire." He ordered the Yoko who was taken by surprise by Ulquiorra's request. Even the newspaper club members and even Ishigami were surprise by what the Espada was asking Kuyo. "That's when you are at your most lethal. If Vortex of Fire is your ultimate technique, fire it at me right here, right now. I'll show you which of us is stronger." He explained in his calm tone.

To which Kuyo push his fire lance at Ulquiorra who simply flew up to dodge the attack. **"Fire my Vortex of Fire? Give me a break!"** He responded in anger, **"I don't need someone like you to tell me how to do my attack! If you want to die that badly I'll be happy to grant your EXECUTION!"** He exclaimed as flames started to surround his body and started to create a Vortex of Fire that was four times bigger than its original size.

" **VORTEX OF FIRE!"** He shouted as he then throwed the large circle of flames at the Espada who was still in the air and stood completely still which worried the newspaper club members. Once the large circle of flames reach Ulquiorra it caused a large flameful explosion around Ulquiorra. Then it started to shift away as it turn that Ulquiorra had used his right wing.

"Just as I suspected about your attack. It's just has the same power as the previous one you used." The Espada simply said in his emotionless tone.

"You're…not hurt?!" Kuyo asked in disbelief as he couldn't believe what he was seeing as he used his most powerful attack at the Espada and he took the attack without a single scratch. Even the newspaper club members and Ishigami were in shock that the Ulquiorra was completely unhurt by Kuyo's ultimate attack.

"No not quite." Ulquiorra replied in his emotionless tone once more, "I take it that was your final attempt to his me, right Kuyo?" He asked the Yoko who remained silent. "It would appear so. To which I will respond with an attack of my own." He stated.

" **Heh, so you'll finally show me what you can do in that form of yours?"** Kuyo asked in a confident tone as he felt completely prepared for whatever the Espada was about to do.

"You could say that." Ulquiorra simply replied which confuse everyone, "I was thinking of using my black Cero against you but I would prefer not to use as the others are dangerously close to its attack range. He explained as he look down at them and he wasn't wrong as they weren't far from his surrounding area. "So instead I'll be using my normal Cero." While he said that he pointed his left index finger at the Yoko who began to see a large bright green light circle around the Espada's finger. Then Ulquiorra fired the cero at Kuyo, once it headed towards him Kuyo quickly created a large wall of fire right in front of him to try to cancel the Espada's attack. For a moment it was working but then the Cero began to slowly break through Kuyo's wall of flames seeing this happen shock Kuyo who then saw it was nearly breaking through he then instantly move and a large explosion happen right next the Yoko and cause a large smoke to circle around the area.

While that had happen Ulquiora look at his hand that he had fire the Cero, "I never knew that my normal Cero becomes more powerful once I'm in my release form. I'm a little impress" He thought in an almost surprise tone. He then look back down at the explosion, he then could see the smoke finally dying down he then saw Kuyo who had survive his Cero attack but had taken so damage from the attack as he now slight burn mark across his upper and the Yoko was also breathing heavily.

"I'm impress that you were able to survive my cero attack, but it looks like you've have taken a dangerous amount of damage to your body." Ulquiorra pointed out to the Yoko, "Give up you have no other recourse." He said to the Yoko in his emotionless tone which caused the Yoko to be push to the point of completely anger.

" **This isn't happening not to me of all people!"** Kuyo exclaimed in anger at the Espada, **"Now I'm angry, to the point where I'm now completely Fucking pissed off. I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"** He repeated angrily with an insane expression of anger. Then suddenly, **"NGH!"** He gasped as he saw that Inner Moka had rush over to him and grabbed him by his chest area.

" **DAMN IT…"** He uttered in anger with an expression of insane anger, **"I GOT DISTRACTED BY ULQUIORRA AND LET MY GUARD DOWN…"** He mentally screamed. **"GUHHH!"** He exclaimed in pain as Inner Moka began to squeeze and to apply pressure towards his chest so hard that she braked some of his ribs and forcing him to spit out blood from his mouth.

"Ulquiorra, Now! Heads towards him!" The white haired Vampire called out to the Espada, while she still kept a strong grip on Kuyo who was trying his best to break free. "Used all of your strength to finish him Now…!" To which Ulquiorra began to flap his bat wings and began to fly towards Kuyo.

Realising that he now had no strength to break free from the Vampire's grip made him to be completely angry by the events that were happening to him. **"Never…YOU'LL NEVER BEAT THE LAW!"** He shouted in anger at the Espada who was still headed towards at a fast pace.

Once Ulquiorra had reach Kuyo he then delivered a powerful headbutt to Kuyō's jaw, which ended up breaking it, shattering his teeth. Seeing this happen made Inner Moka to have a faint smile while both Kurumu and Yukari gasped in shocj from they just saw.

"Man, you've gotta be kidding me…" Gin uttered with a nervous smile after seeing what Ulquiorra did what no living monster…no living being would do to Kuyo,

Once Ulquiorra had executed the headbutt to Kuyo it caused the Yoko propelling into the ground with a tremendous, explosive force. Then Ulquiorra landed back on the ground and then began to slightly breathe heavily but it was quiet so the other weren't able to hear it.

"Now what do you think?" Inner Moka asked the Yoko with a proudly smirk, "Is there still any question whether Ulquiorra is a legitimate student of this academy?"

Kuyo who was still in the rubble did not reply, as he twitch for a few seconds and then immediately became unconscious.

Kurumu then stand back up, "Wow! I have to admit Ulquiorra that was really amazing!" She exclaimed in excitement as she ran to the Espada, "You've gotta tell me how you turn into that hot appearance? N-Not that I'm not saying that you're not already hot, you are hot. I just mean you became even more, hotter!"

Kurumu waited for a reply from Ulquiorra, then she and the others began to see Ulquiorra having a bright green surrounding his body then his arrancar attire as well as his mask and bat wings began to dissipate and converted back into his Zanpakutō and his body began to return to his sealed state and also he also had his burn academy attire back on. Once all that had ended Ulquiorra then dropped to the floor on his head, in the condition Ulquiorra was in right he didn't even feel it.

"Ulquiorra? ULQUIORRA!" Kurumu shouted in horror as she and Inner Moka quickly rush to the fallen Espada. Once Kurumu reach Ulquiorra she quickly pick him off the floor and then turn him over so she could see his face the Succubus then saw that Ulquiorra still wasn't opening his eyes which made her worried even more as tears started to swell in her eyes. This even made Yukari and Gin to be worried as well.

"He'll be fine." Inner Moka said in a reassuring tone which made Kurumu to turn her attention to the Silver haired Vampire with a surprise expression, "He most likely used up of all his power in that last attack against Kuyo" She explained to the worried Succubus.

Hearing made Kurumu to be in a great deal of relief. "Oh, Ulquiorra… I'm so happy that you're going to be okay" She whispered happily as she hugged the Espada closer to her body. While that was happening Yukari began helping Gin back up to his feet.

Inner Moka then turn her attention to the blue haired Succubus, "Kurumu go and help Gin with Yukari, I'll check on Ulquiorra." She told her in a slight serious tone. Kurumu was about to disagree with Inner Moka but decided to do what she was asked she then carefully pick up the unconscious Ulquiorra and then Inner Moka grab Ulquiorra and began to supporting him by allowing to rest against her left side. "You were amazing Ulquiorra! Makes me wonder, who you are Ulquiorra?" She whispered to herself.

Once Inner Moka and the gang quickly got out of the Protection Committee's headquarters some of the other Protection Committee members began showering up. Once they enter the room what they saw had them all in shock and disbelief.

"AAAAH! WH-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

"SOMEONE, HELP! COME QUICK!"

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE IT JUST CANT BE!"

"MASTER KUYO…. MASTER KUYO IS…!"

While that was happening Inner Moka and the gang were now away from the Protection Committee's headquarters. Ulquiorra still hadn't woken up so Inner Moka who was now carrying him in an almost bridal style and placed the Espada's head right next to her chest, Inner Moka looked at the unconsciousness Ulquiorra with a concern expression.

Unaware to the newspaper club members, Hitomi Ishigami was watching them on top of one of the shrine that resemble the Washinomiya Shrine. "Simply amazing. Moka Akashiy, Ulquiorra Cifer…I concede defeat this time." She simply said to herself in amuse tone, then she began to have a slight smirk, "But when we meet again…The Gorgon will have revenge!"

 **Omake:** **Yokai Academy encyclopedia**

The segment opens With Silverking619 wearing a smart white suit with a Red rose flower sticking out of his suit pocket, "Hi everyone it's been a while but welcome back to another addition of Yokai Academy encyclopedia

"Today I'll be talking about Kuyo." **Silverking619** Stated with a smile. He then turned on the large TV screen and began showing video footage of the Protection Committee leader, "Kuyo is a well-known individual as he is the leader of Protection Committee which he rules with a tyrannical and sadistic iron fist. His strength is well feared at Academy." He stated, then Kuyo showed up looking at video footage of himself with a proud smirk. Then video footage change showing Kuyo in his monster form.

"Kuyo monster form is Yōko, which is a Japanese spirit fox they have been said to a messenger between the gods and humans. They are S-Class species of monster who are amongst one of the most powerful of all Yōkai, in this form he can also take another form which he calls his ultimate battle form. Kuyo main abilities all relate to fire since he is fire fox he can generated fire that is incredibly hot, and depending upon how much power Kuyō puts into it, he is capable of seriously burning his opponent, or causing a concussive burst of fiery energy capable of vaporizing bone. He employs this fire attacks in a few distinct ways; as a contact-based attack, where he unleashes the fire at point-blank range, he can ignites his fist in flames to enhance his punches to have a burning fiery effect and also can create large spear/arrow of fire and throws it at his opponent. His main ability is called Vortex of Fire where he can release a swift surge of Yōki, which is then drawn to the tips of his tails, and generates a swirling array of five fireballs and is hurled at the enemy at tremendous speed and could easily leave lesser opponents as a pile of ash." He explained, which made Kuyo still to have a prideful smirk from hearing the information about himself.

Then suddenly **Silverking619** had an expression of realisation, "Hey what about using your fire to ignite a lantern or start a camp fire?" He asked in amuse to as he showed Kuyo a picture of numerous things that Kuyo could use his fire for, this started to completely anger Kuyo, "Or maybe warming up microwave dinners. That'd be very convenient!" He said as he hold up a microwave dinner in his hands.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" Kuyo angrily exclaimed as fire started to circle around his whole body. To which Silverking619 responded by pressing a nearby red button which then caused a large amount of water to completely drenching Kuyo and putting out his fire. Once the water stop Kuyo looked at **Silverking619** with an expression of disbelief from what just happen to him.

"Geez Kuyo you really need to calm down! This studio isn't flammable honestly you need to control that temper of yours."

"That's it! You'll pay for this!" Kuyo said angrily, to which **Silverking619** simply shrugged at Kuyo's threat.

"Yeah! You and what army?" **Silverking619** said in a cocky tone, which made him realise he was about to regret saying that comment.

As Kuyo let out a sinister grin and click his fingers and then whole Protection Committee members showed up especially like Keito, Corran, Lunar, Deshiko, Euria, Teru and Tsuji. "This one!" He replied sinisterly. This caused Silverking619 to sweat drop in fear as he saw all the Protection Committee members, "Take care of this pest!" He ordered sinisterly to his subordinates.

"Yes Sir!" They all replied with sinister expressions. Before **Silverking619** could get away from them, Keito spun a large amount of silk around his whole body which caused to drop to the floor and then was pick up in the air by Corran and Lunar.

"Now, let's go and teach this fool a lesson!" Kuyo ordered towards his subordinates to which they all nodded and began to follow Kuyo while still carrying Silverking619 **.**

"WA-WA-WAIT A MINUTE CA-CA-CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE, WHY DO WE GOTTA BRING THE VIOLENTS?!" **Silverking619** shouted as he tried to break free but failed **,** "THIS IS MY RETURN FOR GODSAKE!"

Then Deshiko and Euria stop following them and quickly headed back to the segment they then turn as if they was looking at a camera. "We should probably finish this segment." Euria said to Deshiko.

"Yeah your right." Deshiko replied, then Euria give her an expression which meant that she had to do it to which she decided to go ahead and do it. She then turn back if she was looking at a camera, "Silverking619 wishes his sincere apologises for the delay on this chapter, hopefully the next chapter won't take too long." Then she look and saw Euria looking at her with a pleadful expression Deshiko realise what she wanted and let out a small sign of annoyances and her face began to turn red in embarrassment, "…So please be patient…deshi."

"AWWWWWWWW~ ONCE AGAIN THAT WAS SOOOOO CUTE DESHIKO~!" Euria exclaimed in complete joy as she embrace her red haired ally by pressing the red haired's head into her slightly well-endowed chest which cause Deshiko to feel even more embarrass once more, "SOOOO CUTE~ I KNOW LETS MAKE YOU THE HOST OF THIS SEGMENT FROM NOW ON, I CAN DRESS YOU IN SOME OF THE MOST CUTIST DRESSES I OWN~!"

 **A/N some questions I want to ask, concerning this story.**

 **Corran, Lunar and the other Protection Committee members:** As you all saw in the last chapter I introduce two characters called Corran and Lunar two OC's of my. I wanted to bring in some characters that could be a challenge to Ulquiorra and so that's how these two were brought in this story. Now I brought in a new character called Euria, I have plans to bring these characters and the other Protection Committee members to return and I would like to know how you feel about that? Leave a review or message to let me know

 **Tsukune:** Asit's obviousthat Tsukune isn't is this story so far but I'm considering bringing him into this story but I'm uncertain at the moment so I want to know what you all think, should I bring Tsukune into this story? Leave a review or message to let me know.

All reviews or message regarding these questions will end on August 4

 **Explanations:**

 **Ulquiorra being human:** Now I know for the past months you've questioning that Ulquiorra is human, well to answer your question Ulquiorra is not human he still the same Ulquiorra, as you could tell from this chapter Hitomi Ishigami trick Kuyo into thinking that Ulquiorra was a human being, like I said before Hitomi Ishigami's bite on Ulquiorra would be playing a role to this story. While Hitomi Ishigami is aware that Ulquiorra is not a human being but she doesn't know what Ulquiorra actually is.

 **Ulquiorra's Resurrección:** I hope you all enjoy seeing Ulquiorra's Resurrección in this chapter. I kept thinking who would be a good opponent and Kuyo was the perfect opponent for Ulquiorra to release his first form on. For the time being it will be difficult for Ulquiorra to rely on his Resurrección since he was in the void for countless years and adding his time in Yokai Academy so it will be difficult for Ulquiorra to control his Resurrección when he was in his former universe. Also if you're hoping to see his second form it will appear but it will be used on the perfect opponent that I have thought of.

 **The mysterious man:** In this chapter you heard Kuyo mentioning a mysterious man who gave him the Crystal arrows that affected both Ulquiorra and Moka. Who is this mysterious man, all will be revealed in future events.

 **What's next?:** Next chapterswill be about Ulquiorra dealing with a monster who's obsess with strength. And the next chapter will be about backstories.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Strength Beyond Strength

Kuyo look at the female members of the newspaper club with an evil grin, and began to gather a large amount of fire in his hand. This shock the female members of the newspaper club as Kuyo throw the fire at them but it didn't reach them as Gin stand in front of them to take the full impact of Kuyo's attack and being burn grievously and to collapse from the pain.

"That's enough Kuyo." Ulquiorra called out to the Yoko monster which look at the Espada, "Your fight is with me not them."

To which Kuyo let out a slight laughter at the Espada statement, "Fine. Then…I'll kill you!" He declared in his normal tone voice, he then charge at the Espada while he charge a fire attack at Ulquiorra.

"Try if you can, you piece of trash." Ulquiorra said. He took of his ring on his index finger, which then cause black smoke and violet sparks started to surround Ulquiorra's hand. After the smoke finally died down Ulquiorra was now holding his Zanpakutō.

He was ready to draw out his Zanpakutō. From its sheath, when suddenly a pitch black demon like hand stop him. This surprise Ulquiorra, he turn and became slightly surprise as he saw a hollow which had a demon like appearances and was completely pitch black with bright white eyes.

 **"Helloo there, Unknown!"** The Hollow creature said in a distortion tone.

The Espada didn't answer the Hollow, he simply look at it with a more calm expression.

"What's with the sudden looking away look, Cifer?!" Kuyo called out, which made Ulquiorra to look back at the Yoko who had stop charging at him. "You dare to ignore me in the middle of a fight?" He shouted while charging his fire attack.

" **PSST,** **Unknown!"** The Hollow creature whispered in its distortion tone, which caught Ulquiorra attention and made slightly look back at the Hollow, **"Don't pay this guy any attention and listen to my voice, and take a look to those close to you."**

Hearing the Hollow creature's words made the Espada turn back and now saw Yukari, Kurumu and Moka all collapsed on the floor. Then several pitch black hollows which look like the hollow next to Ulquiorra merged out of the ground and began to take a animal like stance, the hollows then started to circles the girls and even Gin.

At this point Ulquirra was ready to draw out his Zanpakutō but then the Hollow spoke once more. **"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Honestly do you think doing something reckless is going to save those in your life?"** This made Ulquiorra lower his hand away from his Zanpakutō.

Then some of the Hollow creatures started to have confuse look as they look at Moka and the others.

" **Is it the same being?"** One of them whispered next to Kurumu while looking at Ulquiorra.

" **Just look at these odd beings that surround unknown."** One of them whispered right next to Moka and look down at the pink haired vampire. **"It has to be the same being."** It then started to have a sinister grin at Ulquiorra.

"It would seem you don't have the will to fight back." Kuyo stated as he's flame attack started to change to his vortex of fire attack which started to become much larger. Ulquiorra was about to respond when the black Hollow creature behind him spoke once more.

" **She's watching you, Unknown!"** The Hollow creature whispered to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiora then took notice of another demon like Hollow standing right beside Kuyo who didn't notice it. Ulquiorra also took notices that unlike the other Hollows this one had a more female appearance and started to look at the Espada with pitch white eyes.

Still looking at the Espada the female demon like Hollow raised her right hand and snap her fingers. Following that all the pitch black demon like hollows started to have sinister smiles and then attack the Vampire, Succubus, Witch and Werewolf slashing at either their throat or chest in a synchronize pattern.

Doing this caused the eyes of the Vampire, Succubus, Witch and Werewolf to shock open while blood spill from their throat and chest, and then their heads tilted to their sides as their eyes became lifeless.

Ulquiorra was about to respond as he look forward he instantly saw Kuyo's vortex of fire reaching him and caused a fire explosion to his face.

Then Ulquiorra open his eyes and saw he was laying in his bed he then slowly got up and saw he was now in his dorm room. Ulquiorra place his hand over his eyes and slightly rubbed them to get the sleep out of his eyes. "A... Dream?" He muttered, as he placed his right hand on his face for a moment.

He was about to question how he got back to his dorm and what happen to the fight against Kuyo, until he heard a familiar voice. "Ulquiorra!" He then turn and saw Moka wearing a small back dress that reach her thighs and a white apron.

Moka who was holding a cooking ladle in her left hand while using her right hand to hold the source pan she using to cook. "Ulquiorra! You're awake!" She surprisingly exclaimed, she then started to have a relief expression as she saw her closes friend was okay now.

Ulquiorra was caught off guard by Moka sudden appearances and was about to ask what she was doing in his room. When he saw her eyes starting to tear up.

"…Oh Ulquiorra…" She started to say while still having tears of joy in her eyes. "I'm SO HAPPY YOUR OKAY-EHHH!" While she jump to embrace the Espada she accidently caused the source pan to be knock off, causing hot water to fling all over the place, this made Ulquiorra to quickly protect Moka from the hot water.

Once the situation had calm down Moka had made, a old Japanese breakfast which was prepared on the for her and Ulquiorra.

"Let's eat!" Moka happily said.

To which Ulquiorra pick up the chopsticks and took a bite of his breakfast. Once he taste it he had to admit Moka's cooking taste better then food he use to have at Las Noches.

"How is it?" Moka asked worriedly.

"It's taste really good." He answered in his usual tone, which made Moka happy to hear. "It was admirable of you, to cook this food for the two of us."

Hearing made a faint blush to appear on Moka's face. "Thank you, Ulquiorra."

While taking a bite of rice, Ulquiorra notices that Moka's cooking had an odd flavour. "There's a really stranger aroma in your cooking Moka." He pointed out. "Kind of herby."

"Oh you can tell? I…Um…I'm never satisfied with plain water, so I use herbal water instead." She nervously explained, as she show a jug which had `Herbs` written on it. "Does…Does it make it taste bad?" she worriedly asked.

"Not, at all. It's understandable that you can't use regular water, so I don't mind this herbs flavour." Ulquiorra calmly replied, which made Moka happy to hear and they both continue eating their breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast, Ulquiorra made himself a cup of tea. "So tell me Moka… How did you manage to beat Kuyo in the end?" He asked while taking a sip of his tea.

"What? You don't remember the end of the battle?!" Moka asked surprisingly shock by how Ulquiorra didn't remember the events of the battle with Kuyo.

Ulquiorra began to think to think for a moment until he finally spoke. "No, it seems I don't remember. "I'm not sure why. But I only remember the events up till I shield you from Kuyo's fire arrow." He explained and then took another sip of his tea. "Was there something I should remember?"

Moka silently stare at the Espada with a faint worried expression, "Then…I better not tell him about the fight." She thought worriedly, thinking that bringing the fight up might cause something bad to happen to Ulquiorra. "Oh nothing! Never mind! You have nothing to worry about Ulquiorra!" She answered happily with a bright smile.

Once hearing the pink haired Vampire's words. Ulquiorra decided to not say anything and continue on drinking his tea.

 **Meanwhile at a Unknown location**

A strange figure who was wearing a, all black hooded robe which conceal the figure's face, with black shoes. Was walking through bright light hallway but then the light colour change to a dark magenta. The figure finally reach a large pale crimson door, on the left side robotic eye appeared looking at the figure who then raised his left arm and showing his hand which was covered in black veins.

"Permission to enter." The figure asked the robotic eye which then vanish and then the door began to slowly open, the figure started to slowly walk in the room.

The room was pitch black with dark purple candles lights slightly brightening the room. The figure then stop and began to kneel. "I have return, your majesty," The figure said in a calm tone.

The figure slightly look up to look at the silhouette of a person sitting on a throne like chair. "I'm glad to see that." The silhouette said in a cold but calmful tone, "Now tell me the results of my weapon."

"Yes your majesty." The figure responded still kneeling. "The Crystal arrows you created work well on the black haired student and it would seem they were able to work on a vampire as well." The Figure explained.

This caught the silhouette's interest. "Is that so? Then tell me what the effects were to the vampire?"

"Gladly. My Lord." The figure replied, which then rolled up is left sleeve to show its black veins, he then slash the veins with its sharp right grey fingernails, causing black blood to spew on the floor to then create a projective screen showing footage of Kuyo battling both Ulquiorra and Inner Moka. "As you see my lord, the arrows effects on the black haired student cause him to hallucinated, while it seem the arrows effects caused the vampire to have her powers weaken."

The silhouette took notices of the scene showing Ulquiorra with one of his eyes crystalize. "It's surprising that the arrows effects were weared off after that black haired student activated his powers. But that's no surprise especially what he is after all." The silhouette raised its left hand at the figure making take notices and making the black projective screen to vanish and made the black blood return to its arm.

"Tell me. What happen to Kuyo, after his defeat?" The silhouette asked the figure in a curious but cold tone.

"Sadly your Majesty, I'm not sure." The figure replied in a faint serious tone, "Once heading back to collect the arrows, Kuyo was nowhere in sight."

"Is that so?" The silhouette said in amusement, "How unfortunate, he would have made such a good pawn."

"If I my ask a question your Majesty?" The figure asked, to which the silhouette raised its left hand showing approval to its request. "What should we do about Hitomi Ishigami?"

"Let her do whatever she pleases." The silhouette responded, "No matter what she does her actions won't affect our plans in the slightest. Since it will take some time till the others show up."

As the figure listen to its majesty words, the figure got up from kneeling then the doors suddenly open and a sphere looking creature with lines tracing around its metal shape body with reddish amber tentacles and a golden eye in the centre. Began to float in the air and flew towards the silhouette and began to whisper.

"It would seem that our latest experiment is ready to tested." The silhouette told the figure while sphere looking creature flew out of the room

"That's excellent news to hear your majesty. Would you like me to go and have it tested?" The robe figure suggested seriously.

"I appreciate your loyal suggestion, but already have someone in mind to test this." The silhouette replied. Then the silhouette raised its right left hand, doing that made a small black box with silver lines to appear in the robe figure hands. "You'll know who to give these to wont you?"

"Off course your majesty." The robe figure replied seriously with a faint bow and began to walk out of the room.

While that happen the majesty faintly snap his left fingers at the air to create a projection screen. "I shall sent this info to my apprentice to see what he will do about these events." The Majesty thought.

The robe figure walkout of the room and began to walk through bright dark magenta light hallway but then the hallway lights change to a flame red colour. The robe figure then saw a figure of average height full-length black coat with a hood which conceal the figure's face and a waist-high slit going up the back with black gloves, pants, and boots red on the bottom also at the bottom of the coat it had a crimson flame like pattern.

"Yo, how's it going old timer?" The black coat figure asked the robe figure in a laid back tone.

To which the robe figure replied in a stern tone, "Must you insist of calling me that you hoodlum?!"

"What? You have problem with that nickname old timer?" The black coat figure asked in a cocky tone.

After a moment of silent the robe figure spoke. "His majesty has instruct me to give you this." Showing the small black box with silver lines to the black coat figure.

"What's in this?"

"His majesty latest experiment." The robe figure answered, "He would like you to go and test its powers."

The black coat figure then took the small black box with silver lines from the robe figure hands and asked in a curious tone. "So, do I have to use this on someone particular?"

"Simply look in the box and it will tell you what you have to do." The robe figure replied.

"I see, gotcha."

Then the black coat figure turn around and began to walk away while it's left eye shown to be dark red. "This is gonna be fun!" The figure thought in excitement.

 **Meanwhile at Yokai Academy**

A large group of students were heading to the Academy while greeting and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey! Did you hear the rumor?"

"Huh? About what?"

"About the battle in the Protection Committee's headquarters. A couple days ago!"

"No. What happen?"

"They say Kuyo got beaten up!"

Once that news got out the entire Academy was talking about it.

"NO WAY! You're kidding!" A female student exclaimed in disbelief to her two female friends.

"Everybody says nobody can beat Kuyo! Are you sure you heard that right?" Her friend on her right asked the girl on the left.

"It's true! The say the whole Protection Committee members had to take him to an unknown infirmary." Her friend on her right said. "Not only that, they say it was Ulquiorra Cifer from the newspaper club who did it!"

"Now I know your telling the truth!" The girl in the middle exclaimed.

"He's such a mystery!"  
"He looks mysterious. But he must be really strong!"

"Not to mention, really hot as well!"

"Now that's something we can all agree on!" All three girls began to giggle in excitement.

Not far off, there was a mysterious person listening to the three female student's conversation within the shadows of the lockers dumbbell, "Huh… `Strong` My ass." The mysterious person muttered in anger as it began to grip the dumbbell in its left hand tighter.

…

Ulquiorra and Moka were walking down a hallway having a conversation until they heard someone shouting to them to which they turn and saw it was Kurumu.

"Good morning, Ulquiorra!" The blue haired Succubus greeted happily.

"Good morning to you, Kurumu." Ulquiorra replied in his usual tone.

Hearing that made Kurumu happy. "I'm so glad you're all better!" She said as she embrace the Espada by pressing herself against Ulquiorra's body, this caused Moka to be irritated by this.

Then Kurumu started to stare at Ulquiorra's face. The black haired Espada notices this and look at Kurumu with his calm expression which caused a faint blush to appear on Kurumu's face which made her turn away.

"You know, Ulquiorra I think I've fallen in love with you even more. Kurumu stated happily. "I can't stop thinking about the way you looked at that moment!"

"What, moment?"

"That moment, when you gave Kuyo that headbutt…" Kurumu said as she place her hands on her blushing face.

Quickly hearing Moka reacted with a surprise expression and saw Ulquiorra was about to say something to which Moka quickly said, "ACK! Kurumu SHHH!" She exclaimed as she started to push Kurumu away from Ulquiorra.

Getting annoyed of being push, Kurumu's expression change to annoyed, "What the hell is your problem Moka? Trying to ruin a tender reunion between me and Ulquiorra?" She asked in a sternful tone

"That's not it all Kurumu!" Moka replied while raising her hands in a defensive matter, "Just don't talk to Ulquiorra about the fight! The thing is…" She then grab Kurumu and took her a few feet away from Ulquiorra. She began to whisper in the Succubus's ear

After hearing the pink haired Vampire's words, Kurumu started to a have shock expression. "WHAT?! HE DOSEN'T REMEMBER THE FIGHT?!" She exclaimed in a whispered tone.

"No. So we better keep `The fight' quiet for now. It might cause Ulquiorra to go into shock!" Moka explained in a whispered tone.

"Moka, Kurumu, Did something happen to me during the fight with Kuyo?" Ulquiorra asked the two girls in his calm tone which made them be caught off guard.

"No, No, Nothing!" Moka replied while waving her right hand back and forth and slightly laughing nervously.

"Yeah, everything worked out great! No need to relish the past." Kurumu add, while looking away from the Espada direction.

"C'mon lets go and hang out at the rooftop." Both Moka and Kurumu suggested in happy but with a faint nervous tone, while they both push the Espada who showed not much reaction to this.

"I feel bad about keeping this a secret. But I don't want anything bad to happen to Ulquiorra if he remembers." Moka sadly thought.

Then they heard someone shouting to them to which they turn and saw it was Yukari. "Hey Guys! Good morning!"

"Way to go Ulquiorra! That new appearance you had was so cool!" The young witch exclaimed in excitement.

"WAAAGH! YUKARI!" Both Moka and Kurumu exclaimed mentally.

"What do you mean by new appearance?" Ulquiorra asked, but before Yukari could answer. Kurumu quickly rush at the young witch covering her mouth which made the young witch to struggle out of Kurumu's grip. Yukari then bite Kurumu's hand which then caused the two to have a childish fight.

"A-HAHAHA! Nothing, Nothing at all!" Moka said while waving her hands back and forth and slightly laughing nervously.

…

In the restroom, Ulquiorra was washing his hands, he then let the sink fill with water and splashes some water on his face. "My suspicions are telling me that Moka and Kurumu are hiding something." He thought to himself.

Then Ulquiorra heard a voice behind him. "So you're the Ulquiorra Cifer everybody's talkin about." The voice asked the Espada who didn't bother to turn around. "YOU LEFT YOUR BACK WIDE OPEN PUNK!" Then the mysterious person delivered a power left punch which destroyed a sink which cause water to spew out and a faint smoke to circle around the person who had perform the punch.

"Heh! Guess he didn't live up to the expectation of the fools in the Academy."

Suddenly the mysterious person heard a static noise and then look saw Ulquiorra behind raising his left hand making it straight flat and pointing it near the mysterious person's throat.

Taking a look at the mysterious person Ulquiorra saw the person was a tall muscular male student with broad shoulders with short blonde hair which had a few long strains sticking out, dark eyes, he weared a light blue sweats and a work-out shirt, he also had a white towel around his neck, and carrying two dumbbells in his right hand.

"Who are you?" The Espada asked the tall muscle student in a cold demanding tone, since not taking kindly of being attack from behind for no reason.

"BACK OFF!" The tall muscle student roared in anger as he shoved his right shoulder into Ulquiorra's left hand and then moving a couple feet away from the Espada.

"Chopper Rikiishi…Captain of Yokai Academies Wrestling Team." He introduce with a calm face. "Next time I see an opening, I'm throwin` a cobra twist at you!"

Ulquiorra stared at the tall muscle student with his calm expression completely not amused by Rikiishi speech.

"I must say I'm surprise that my punch didn't connect you." Rikiishi said amusedly. "I thought to myself that luck must be on my side! But seeing that my punch didn't work I'll have to increase my Luck!"

When Ulquiorra heard Rikiishi kept saying the word luck made him remember the times he had to keep hearing Yammy shout `suerte` which meant luck. He then went to one of the restroom's wall corners with his left hand on his face a gloomy aura started to circle around him, it was too much for him to remember Yammy since the Diez Espada was always a real nuisance. He began to wonder if Kami was torturing him with this.

"Why did this person had to remind me of Yammy…? It was bad enough that Saizo personality reminded me of Nnoitra and now this guy attitude reminds me of Yammy…Don't tell me I may deal with someone that has Grimmjow's personality or attitude…?" Ulquiorra lamented in annoyance and Rikiishi took notices of this.

"What the…? Did he broke down…?" said a surprised Rikiishi. "What the hell is your deal?!" This cause Ulquiorra to look at Rikiishi with a sharp glare in his eyes.

Once Rikiishi caught that faint glare I Ulquiorra's eyes cause his blood to boil in anger. "So I see, you really did it."

"Don't play dumb with me, runt!" Rikiishi said while narrowing his eyes in anger, "Leader of the Protection Committee Kuyo… You beat the crap out of him. The rumour's all over the Academy."

Ulquiorra simply stared at Rikiishi with a calm expression not responding to the wrestling captain.

"This is a pain, you see… I've had Kuyo on my list for a long time." Rikiishi explained, as he drop one of his dumbbells which crash harshly on the floor, this didn't faze the Espada in the slightest. "The guys on the wrestling team are supposed to be the strongest in the Academy! I've train my ass off, won many matches, gained a whole load of strength. Beatin' Kuyo would've proven how strong I am! He said loudly.

Suddenly Rikiishi whole left arm started to enlarge and become more muscular. "THEN YOU WALTZ IN AND STEAL MY OPPONENT! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" The wrestling captain loudly demanded at the Espada.

Ulquiorra simply look at Rikiishi with a faint annoyed expression, "Honestly, if your going to make accusations at least develop some correct facts." He told him in a cold tone. "Kuyo choose to pick a fight with me and the rest of the newspaper club members, and if you did fight Kuyo I highly doubt you could beat him."

That last comment caused Rikiishi to be piss off. "Is that SO?! YOU REALLY BEILEVE THAT YOU'RE THE STRONGEST MONSTER, THAN KUYO AND ME?!" He started to raise his enlarge left arm.

Getting annoyed by the wrestler's stupidly, Ulquiora then kept his right hand in a flat motion and started to slightly increase the spiritual pressure in his right hand. "I never said that you fool, I'm just telling you got the wrong person."

"Oh, no he doesn't!" Said a voice which caused both Rikiishi and Ulquiorra to stop what they were about to do and deactivate their upcoming attacks.

Once Ulquiorra had heard the voice he turn and saw who it was. "Gin." He silently said, as he saw the Werewolf.

"It was you, Ulquiorra. You defeated Kuyo." He told Ulquiorra who slightly started to have a faint surprise look, seeing this made Gin let out a small chuckle.

Rikiishi stared at the black haired Werewolf with a, irritated expression. "Ginei Morioka… Another Ass I'd like to kick, but first I gotta take care of this wannabe!" He then turn around and started to head out of the restroom, walking past Gin. "I guess the party's over. I'll be seeing you, Cifer. Next time your alone your mine." He declared, with that said he was completely gone.

After Rikiishi was out of sight Gin started to laugh as he headed to the sink fill with water and started to take his headband out and started to wash it. "Rikiishi is annoying person, even his own teammates don't like him! He's famous for pulling full body attacks at the drop of a hat." Gin stated. "He's liable to jump you any time!"

"Gin what do you mean I defeated Kuyo?" The Espada asked in his usual tone. "I thought Moka was the one who defeated Kuyo, what happen while I was passed out?"

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T REMEMBER?!" Gin shouted in disbelief.

Gin then started to calmly explained things "Okay… After you passed out from protecting Moka from Kuyo flames, Moka's inner self show up and started to battle Kuyo. Then she started to lose and then you got back up and gained a new appearance and defeated Kuyo, well that's the gist of it."

He saw that Ulquiorra wanted more explanations. "Once you got back up you covered yourself in dark green flame-like stuff, after it died down you had demon like bat wings, plus different clothes and mask like helmet."

Once hearing that Ulquiorra knew Gin was talking about his first Resurrección form and was caught off guard how Gin knew while he didn't have any memory releasing it. While he did that, Gin dried his headband and place it back where it was before. "You beat Kuyo with your monster power. Plus it was impressive to see you even metallise a lance weapon out of nowhere."

"So Moka owes you. If it wasn't for your monster form, she and the rest of us woulda been ashes at that moment." Gin then started to leave but stop and spoke once more. "I'll still say this though any doubt I had thinking you were a human is now completely, also makes me glad you didn't use your monster form against me when we fight."

He then left leaving Ulquiorra in complete silents.

"Damn that Ginei! If he hadn't shown up I woulda crush that Cifer punk." Rikiishi muttered in anger, "If that wasn't bad enough now my own teammates are telling me not to fight Cifer, bunch of weaklings! I'll show them all that I'm the strongest monster of all time!"

Suddenly he then hear someone clapping, he turn and saw a figure wearing a black coat. "All right. That's the spirit. Fight fight fight." The black coat figure said in a laid back tone.

"Who the hell are you?!" The wrestling captain asked angrily while raising his fist ready to attack the unknown figure. "If your looking for a fight then, bring it on!"

Then the black coat figure responded by raising its hands in defence matter and replied in nonchalant tone. "Woah! Take it easy big guy. I'm on your side."

Hearing this made Rikiishi to lower his fist. "Is that so? How are you?" He asked once more. This made the black coat figure to have a faint smile.

Then the black coat figure then pulled his hood to show its face, once the hood was pulled off it revealed a fair skin young man with thick bright red hair that juts out wildly in every direction, rather small eyebrows. His eyes are Jet black

"The names Axejeel. Be sure to burn it to memory."

No Omake This chapter.

Special thanks to those who left positive reviews for Chapter 12.

Anikong

WeeDevil

Fanfic lover

The Draconic Ancient of Chaos

(To be continue in the next Chapter)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Strength Beyond Strength 2

"So Moka owes you. If it wasn't for your monster form, she and the rest of us woulda been ashes at that moment." Gin then started to leave but stop and spoke once more. "I'll still say this though any doubt I had thinking you were a human is now completely, also makes me glad you didn't use your monster form against me when we fight."

He then left leaving Ulquiorra in complete silent.

 **Meanwhile at a Unknown location**

In a large dark circular room a strange figure who was wearing a, all black hooded robe which conceal the figure's face. This was the very same figure from the meeting, who was sitting down watching something on a medium monitor.

Which turn out that the medium monitor was displaying Ulquiorra releasing his Resurrección against Kuyo.

"Enclose Murciélago." With those words said a large black and green burst of spiritual energy was unleashes and began to fall around Ulquiorra. The strange figure began to watch the spiritual energy around the Espada started to fall in the surrounding area towards the ground like green rain. He kept on watching the scene which now had gotten to the part where Ulquiorra had delivered a large slash across Kuyo's face.

"You instinctively used your Vortex of Fire at such a close range." Ulquiorra stated in his cold tone. He then looked over Kuyo, "A wise choices on your part. If you hadn't reacted the way you did…your head would be resting at my feet right now."

"Simply fascinating. The hooded robe figure amusedly said, "He manage to injure a creature like Kuyo with such speed and power."

"Now this is interesting." Said an unknown voice, "It's been a while since I've seen you take an interest in something from the outside realm."

The hooded robe figure turn and saw a strange figure who was wearing a, all light grey hooded cloak which conceal the figure's face. Alongside the grey hooded cloak figure stood two figures who kept the appearances hidden in the shadows of the room.

"Well if this isn't quite a surprise." The hooded robe figure amusedly said, "It's rare to see you visit here old friend."

Then the other figure took of his cloak to reveal a tall, older gentleman with a thick black goatee. Who was bald and wearing a dark blue suit with thin, white stripes. "I would prefer if you called me by my name instead of juvenile nicknames." The older gentleman stated.

"I apologize, I've seem to be found of giving close friends nicknames." The hooded robe figure explained, "Guess dealing with that annoyance Axejeel for many years has rub off on me."

Then the older gentleman walked forward to get a better a look at what was begin displayed on the monitor. "What's this? Is this the being that battled Kuyo?" He asked.

"Yes it is."

He then watch the part where Kuyo had throwed his Vortex of Fire at the Espada and caused a large flame-full explosion around the Espada. Then it started to shift away as it turn out that Ulquiorra had used his right wing.

"Just as I suspected about your attack. It's just has the same power as the previous one you used." The Espada simply said in his emotionless tone.

"I must say it's impressive that he was able to be completely unharmed from Kuyo's ultimate attack." The older gentleman said, "Just what is he?"

"I'm not sure yet, only his majesty is the only one who knows."

Is that so?" The older gentleman amusedly said, "Well I best head on back now."

"Fair enough, my friend. Give Her Ladyship my regards." The hooded robe figure replied.

"I will. Oh by the way just like how your majesty send you and Axejeel to Yokai Academy, her Ladyship has planned to send one of her allies to that place as well." The older gentleman stated which caught the hooded robe figure's attention.

"Is that so? Well I wish them the best of luck on their mission from their Ladyship."

"I appreciate the kind words to my comrades. We best be off now, take care my old friend." the older gentleman said as he created a black portal the two figures gave the older gentleman's friend a faint bow and they headed to the portal with the older gentleman.

Once the older gentleman and his followers were gone, the hooded robe figure went back to watching the footage of the monitor. "I best tell his majesty about that."

Ulquiora look at his hand that he had fire the Cero, "I never knew that my normal Cero becomes more powerful once I'm in my release form. I'm a little impress"

"So he has an alternative version of this Cero technique. It would be interesting to see. I also have the strange feeling he has even more power then I suspect" He thought, He then started to type something on the keypad and a new video footage started to play.

"Yubelluna, are you sure you want to go through with this?" A male voice asked from the played video footage.

"Of course Yuto!" Replied a female voice from the played video footage.

"But if you go through with it your whole family will disown you forever."

"I don't care If it will save your life, then I don't care about anything else."

Then the male called Yuto started to let out a berserk scream of pain, "AAAARAHHH!" The hooded robe figure ended the video footage. "I wonder if that could work on him. I best ask his majesty first and then I can start the preparations."

Then the hooded robe figure stood up and started to head out of the room.

 **Meanwhile back at Yokai Academy**

"Who are you?" Rikiishi asked as he stared at the young red haired man with an intense glare.

To which the young red haired man showed a faint smile, "Like I told you the names Axejeel, and you would be sure to burn it to memory." He stated once more.

"So what do you want with me?" Rikiishi demanded sternly.

"Oh. That's right." Axejeel simply said, "Almost forgot about that."

Then Axejeel pulled something out of his black coat which was the small black box with silver lines which was given to him by the one he calls old timer, he then place the box on the ground and began to open it. Once he had open it he stared to search for something in the box.

"What are you doing?" Rikiishi asked confusedly

"Hang on a sec." Axejeel quickly said as kept on looking, "Ah. Here it is." He then pulled out a small glass container which was filled with an unknown black liquid with pale grey surfaces.

"What is that?" Rikiishi asked while looking at the small glass container with a confuse look.

"This my friend, is your ticket to the grand dreams of reality!" Axejeel answered in a very enthusiastic tone, "Not only that you one of the few to be given this chance! Congratulations!" He began to clap his hand in a very enthusiastic way.

He then stop and look at Rikiishi who had a very puzzled expression after hearing the change of altitude from the young red haired man. "What's the matter? Come on, you should be feeling lucky! At least smile a little!"

"I don't understand. Why are you going out your way to give me this?" Rikiishi asked with an unease tone.

To which Axejeel look at him with a faint surprise expression, which then change to a smile. "It's simply really you want to be strong right?" He asked but before Rikiishi could speak Axejeel spoke once more, "It's important that we Monsters have to continue on becoming stronger than any other race and you're the type that tries to beat any monsters that are considered strong, but I'm betting that there have been people that have told you that you shouldn't do it. But hey you shouldn't listen to them it's okay to always push yourself against anyone who is considered strong, I believe the always say that you only live once."

Rikiishi was completely stunned from hearing that that someone agreed with him about challenging the strongest of monsters unlike his teammates. "But answer me this do, why would you choose me?" He asked in a cautious tone.

To which Axejeel look at him with a faint smile once more, "Well you see I was given orders by my head honcho to test his latest creation and for it to work I need to pick a worthy candidate." He explained, "And for the past weeks I been watching your wrestling matches and been seeing fight some of the strongest monsters in the past. Which made me decide to choose you." What he said just now was a lie.

Hearing this surprised Rikiishi it was the first time he had heard someone taking an interest in his hard work and his beliefs.

Axejeel then walk up to Rikiishi and place his right hand on the wrestling captain's right shoulder. "So please, don't disappoint me I'm counting on you to live up my expectations" He lied in a completely serious tone.

Hearing this made Rikiishi feel very proud knowing there was someone that was counting on him to be a success. "Sure. You can count on me to live up to your expectations."

Hearing the wrestling captain responds caused a grin to appear on Axejeel's face, "Excellent, just what I wanted to hear." He then saw Rikiishi slowly reaching for the glass container which made him too quickly swift his hand away, "Woah there buddy, what do you think you're doing?"

"I thought you wanted me to test your boss's latest creation?" Replied Rikiishi.

"Yes. But you can't do it here. What would happen if a student or a teacher saw you with a strange but incredibly handsome person like me?" Axejeel joke-fully asked. "But joking aside we need to go somewhere where you can test without being interrupted."

"Sounds fair enough." Replied Rikiishi, "But where do we go then?"

"Lucky for you I know the perfect place to go and test it." Axejeel said a faint smile. He then walk up to Rikiishi and wrapped his right arm around the wrestling captain's shoulder. "Well let's get going my friend to greater strength!" He said very enthusiastically.

"Err, sure." Replied Rikiishi in an uneased tone. Then the two started to head to a part of the forest which was completely hidden in the shadows.

Unknowingly to them a shadowy figure was watching them from a far.

…

Ulquiorra exit the restroom and had headed to the same forest where he first met Kurumu. He then rested on the nearby bench and began thinking about what Gin had just told him.

Unknowingly to the Espada a shadowy figure appeared behind him within his shadow and took the appearance of the female demon like Hollow from the Espada's dream and started to grin at Ulquiorra.

 **Meanwhile at an undisclosed location**

Axejeel and Rikiishi were now in a unknown room which was pitch black with some red flame candles to faintly brighten the room which stretches on infinitely.

"Where are we?" Rikiishi asked as kept looking around at the whole area.

"Were in an undisclosed location." Axejeel casually said which caused Rikiishi to look at him with a faint annoyed expression, to which Axejeel quickly notices "But if you don't like that you can consider this my training ground area."

"So, why are we here?" The wrestling captain asked.

"Well, you need a place to train your power and this is the right place answered Axejeel who kept looking around at the area. Before Rikiishi could say something Axejeel then clap his hands together which echoed through the room.

Then a bright red Japanese Kanji symbol for fire appeared right in front of Axejeel who started to chant an Incantation.

" **O ignis lupus amicum optimum futurum, respicit. et eritis mihi in filium: et suscitabo tibi periculum prohibere! O ignis lupus amicum optimum futurum, respicit. et eritis mihi in filium: et suscitabo tibi periculum prohibere!"** After finishing the Incantation, several large wolfs with dark orange eyes, black flame like fur also a Scarlet with black outlines was emanating from their bodies, started to appear and circle Rikiishi who became completely surprise.

"WH-What?! Just what are these things?!" Rikiishi asked while keeping his guard up.

"These my friend, are my flame wolves." Axejeel answered while one of the flame wolves approached him to which he started to stroke the wolf's head who started to be happy about it. This surprise Rikiishi seeing how Axejeel wasn't getting burn by touching the flame wolf, "You could consider them my pets but I see them as loyal follows of the fire."

"But for you consider them your sparring partners. But unlike the ones you spar with these one won't think twice of killing you." He stated which surprised Rikiishi. Then Axejeel clap his hands together once more and started to, muttered out the Incantation again.

Then twenty two more flame wolfs started to appear and they all started to circle around the wrestling captain and also started to intensely grow at him.

"What are you waiting for? Now is the time to drink what's in the container, cause if you don't your gonna to die!" Axejeel shouted seriously.

Not wanting to die by a bunch of flame wolves Rikiishi decided to fight back, He took the lid of the container off and completely drank all of the unknown black liquid. "Huh?! That didn't taste as bad as I thoug…ht…" Suddenly He stop and began to drop to his knees and he places his hands against his head. He started to strain from the pain he could coursing through his body, which made to scratch up his shirt.

He then started to stand back up and his veins started to bulge noticeably throughout his entire body his eyes started to turn completely yellow

He then started to let out a powerful berserk scream. **"Urraaaaaaaahhh! Urraaaaaaaahhh Urraaaaaaaahhh! Urraaaaaaaahhh!"** As that happened a bright yellow aura with pitch black outlines started to circle around his body.

Seeing this the black wolves started to be on their guard as they saw a deep black aura now covering his body only leaving his now yellow eyes to be seen. While some of the flame wolves started to charge at the wrestling captain.

Watching this happening Axejeel began to faintly chuckle with an amused grin. "This is just great! These next two days are going to be very amusing!" He thought to himself while his left eye turn dark red.

* * *

 **Omake: Segment on hold**

Euria was waiting outside a dressing room door. "Deshiko are you ready yet? The segment is about to start soon."

"Euria, are you about this outfit?"

"Why what's wrong with it?" Euria asked, "Doesn't it fit?"

"It fits." Deshiko replied, "But don't you think this outfit is a bit too much?"

"Of course not, it will suit your appearance perfectly. So come one Deshiko show me already."

"All right. Promise me you won't laugh." Nervously said Deshiko.

"Deshiko, you know I would never laugh at you." Euria said seriously.

Deshiko then open the door, instead of wearing her Protection Committee outfit she was now wearing an orchid purple magical girl like cosplay, she felt completely embarrass wearing it . "S-S-So how do I look, deshi?"

AWWWWWWWW~YOU LOOK SOOOOO CUTE AND THAT OUTFIT LOOKS AMAZING ON YOU DESHIKO~!" Euria exclaimed joyfully as she embrace Deshiko by pressing Deshiko's head into her slightly well-endowed chest which cause Deshiko to feel even more embarrass.

"What are you two doing?" Said a voice which caused the two Protection Committee members to stop what they were doing. They then turn around and saw a black hooded robe figure.

"What's it to you weirdo?" Euria sternly replied. "You know what, we don't have time to deal cause were getting ready for the segment." Then she and Deshiko started to leave but then the hooded robe figure spoke once again, causing them to stop.

"Wait a minute you two."

"What is it?" They both replied.

"Apparently there's a change in the schedule."

"What does that mean?"

"The author is shifting the segment." The hooded robe explained.

"Why would he do that?!" Euria exclaimed in disbelief.

"I would tell you but I'm being summoned by his majesty, so I must leave now" He then started to walk away.

"This is unbelievable, shifting the segment. He didn't even do one last chapter." Complained Euria. Then the two heard a voice behind, to which they turn and saw it was Ulquiorra.

"I'm sure the author has his reasons, it can't be help." Ulquiorra calmly stated.

"Oh yeah, like you don't see a problem with it!" Hissed Euria.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Deshiko nervously.

"There's only one thing we can do now." Replied Euria, "We can kept trying on new outfits for you to wear when the segment finally happens."

She then drag the protesting Deshiko back into the dressing room and shutting the door, while Ulquiorra simply watch calmly and then turn around to the other direction.

"Tell me, when were ready to start the next chapter." Said Ulquiorra as he walked away to get a cup of tea.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Strength Beyond Strength 3

 **Undisclosed location**

Axejeel lean against the wall and kept a watch on Rikiishi's training. He saw the wrestling captain's clothes was slightly covered in blood and he was heavily panting from fighting his flame wolves, which remained now scattered all over the floor. Some of the flame wolves were unconscious, some were split in half and some were completely splattered in blood.

Once the wrestling captain stop his panting he started to slowly walk past the cloak red haired figure to head to the exit of the training grounds.

This caught Axejeel's attention "And where do you think you're going?" He asked which made Rikiishi stop for a moment, "Only one day has passed since we've trained."

The wrestling captain slightly turn to look at Axejeel. "One day of this training should be enough for someone like me." Rikiishi replied confidently.

"I'm not sure about that pal, you haven't fully trained your new power up until till this point." Axejeel said, "So why not train for one more day?"

"No." Rikiishi replied while slightly looking at the red spiky haired male. "Sorry to disappoint you but there are opponents that I have to beat in order to prove to everyone that I'm the strongest monster that ever lived. But I will say thank you for the training at least you've help me get a step closer to my goal." With that say the wrestling captain left the training grounds, leaving Axejeel on his own.

Once Rikiishi was out of the training grounds Axejeel was silent for a moment until he let out almost loud chuckle. "Now this sudden change of events has made this more fun than it already was before." He amusedly said as his left eye turn dark red.

 **Meanwhile at Yokai Academy Class 1-3**

The class was in silence as Ms. Nekonome began to take roll call for her students

"Mr Cifer." Ms. Nekonome politely called out while looking at her roll call sheet, "Mr Cifer." She called out once more. She then look at saw Ulquiorra's seat was empty, showing he wasn't there. "Well I guess he's not hear today." She said slightly worried as Ulquiorra hadn't miss class before.

Moka stared at Ulquiora's empty desk which starting to make her worry about Ulquiorra absents as she hadn't seen him since her talk with him along with Kurumu yesterday. Plus with today now caused Moka to be even more worried. ("Ulquiorra, where are you?") She thought worriedly.

 **Back at the undisclosed location**

Rikiishi was walking through a hallway that lead him to the exit of the training grounds. He then started to hear the sound of footsteps approaching in his path.

"Who's there?!" He asked while keeping his guard up.

The person stop approaching Rikiishi to the point where the mysterious person was still in the shadows.

"Master Rikiishi." The figure replied calmly, once Rikiishi heard the figure's voice he could tell it was a woman and he could also tell that person had a slight womanly figure.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rikiishi asked demandingly still keeping his guard at the woman.

"Be at ease Master Rikiishi. I mean you no harm." She assured calmly. "I have been instructed to give you this." She then showed him her left hand which was holding a small black pill with pale grey surface. Seeing this made Rikiishi remembered that black liquid with pale grey surfaces that Axejeel gave him.

"What's that?" The wrestling captain asked with curiosity, while looking at the black pill.

"This pill will allow you to dome your new powers, since your deciding to not follow the presage." She answered. "So please Master Rikiishi take this pill in order to through with what you intend to do."

After a quick a moment of thinking it through Rikiishi took the small black pill and put it in his trouser pocket. "Thanks for this now I gotta go and finally prove everyone wrong." He said, as walk past the female figure who gave him a slight bow. He was almost out of the training when he heard the female voice once more he stop moving.

"Master Rikiishi I would recommend that you change your clothes, you don't want to look too suspicious when you go to the academy do you?" She asked calmly.

Rikiishi quickly look at his clothes which were scratch and covered in blood and realise that he would look suspicious if he went back to the academy looking like that. "Your right, thanks. You've improve my luck even more." He then exited the training grounds.

Once it was quiet she then started to head to exit as well. "Stage one is almost complete, soon it will be time to prepare the next two events of today. Wouldn't you agree Axejeel?" She said as Axejeel happened to be leaning against the wall still with his left eye being dark red with a small smirk.

 **At the Protection Committee's headquarters**

After hearing what Gin had told him Ulquiorra started to think about the situation since yesterday and today, it had been on his mind to the point where he had forgotten to take the pills he was given by Kami for the past two days.

That's why he had decide to head to the Protection Committee's headquarters to investigate the events of his fight against Kuyo.

Ulquiorra had finally reach the headquarters Protection Committee once he was inside he could see that there was no one around, the place was completely abandon there wasn't a Protection Committee member in sight. He kept on walking through the abandon headquarters, while having a look around. He then started to head to the dungeon where the Protection Committee members had kept students that had gone against their justice.

He slowly walk past the Protection Committee's dungeon he then stop and saw it was completely empty, he could only come to the conclusion that the student prisoners were set free by either the teachers from the academy or for some reason they were release by the other Protection Committee members.

He stop thinking about that and started to continue on investigating the abandon headquarters. After a while he had finally reach the place where he had fought Kuyo. He could see that place was still in a complete wreck with some parts being burned by Kuyo's fire attacks.

He then walk towards an area where he could faintly sense his Resurrección spiritual pressure. He then kneeled down on one knee the ground and place his left hand on the ground where he could feel his familiar spiritual pressure and started to concentrate on it.

Suddenly something happen to Ulquiorra which cause his eyes slightly widen and began to feel a great pain surging to his head which caused his to completely kneel on the ground, he began to slightly breathe very heavily. His vison began to fade to darkness as he dropped to the ground and passing out.

After a while he began to slowly regain consciousness, his vison was slowly blurry, he then heard a familiar voice. **"Heh, so you think by using this Gran Rey Cero thing, you can defeat me?"** Ulquiorra knew the voice belong to Kuyo who he saw looking up at himself who stood on top of a very tall shrine.

He then heard himself say the release command for his Resurrección, "Enclose Murciélago." He watch as the large black and green burst of spiritual energy began to fall around him on the shrine and began to fall in the surrounding area towards the ground like green rain.

As he kept on watching the fight he began to think about the situation he was seeing before his eyes. ("So I really did release my Resurrección during the ordeal with Kuyo.") He then kept watching himself fighting Kuyo and delivering and great deal of damage to the Yōko by using his Luz de la Luna spear.

He then notices something that caught his eyes attention he saw the same shadowy female demon like hollow figure from his dream, who stood beside Moka and the others while watching his fight against Kuyo. He then saw her now turning her attention to him and began to approach him with a sinister grin.

As the female demon hollow got closer to him. Just as the Espada went to take his silver ring off to bring out his Zanpakutō when suddenly a pitch black demonic hand grab his hand stopping him from drawing his sword. Ulquiorra look behind him and saw the same pack of demon like hollow from his past, who all stood there with a sinister grin exposing their sharp white teeth.

 **"Helloo there, Unknown! It's been a while!"** Said the pack of demon hollows in their distortion tone. Then Ulquiorra swift his hand away from the demon hollow's hand, after that one of them called out to him. **"Look! She's nearly in front of you Unknown!"**

Ulquiorra turn back and saw the female demon hollow had completely stop walking and was a few steps away from being up close to him. He watch as she stared at him with a sinister smile while slightly tilting her head.

Before he could say something when suddenly a loud collision noise was heard, which made Ulquiorra to slightly look over and saw him delivering a head-butt attack onto Kuyo, which caused the Yōko to be sent flying into his direction.

Hearing the collision noise even cause the female demon hollow to slightly look over as well. She then turn her attention back at Ulquiorra who took notice of this, then suddenly she and the other hollows completely vanish like shadowy flames. Just as she disappeared Ulquiorra's sight saw Kuyo who body was now covered in large flames, flying towards him with such speed giving the Espada no time to react to it.

Suddenly Ulquiorra opened his eyes, he tilted his head to look around the area he saw that he was still in the Protection Committee's headquarters.

He then slowly got back up to his feet and began to head out of the headquarters and started to make his way back to the Academy to confront the things that were on his mind.


End file.
